Beneath Your Beautiful
by YouAreBeautifulxxx
Summary: Allison left Scott heartbroken.He can't get over her.Until the first day of school,when he meets Ariana,a werewolf.But Ariana isn't all that she seems.Something,or someone,is after her,and will not stop until he gets her. Can Scott and Stiles protect Ariana?Or will everything,including their relationship, fall apart? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Teen Wolf fanfiction**

**Written by- WwhatAboutLlove**

**Summary- Scott can't seem to get over Allison leaving town for good. After a whole summer of being depressed and lonely, Stiles tries to brighten Scott up,but to no avail. That all changes when a new werewolf comes to town,Ariana, the niece of Derek's girlfriend, Mrs. Blake. After befriending Ariana, Scott finds out she wasn't just here to visit her aunt. Something, or someone, is after her. And will not stop at anything to kill her. Can Scott and Stiles help her? Or will everything start to fall apart?**

**Chapter 1- In the Beginning**

**Scott P.O.V**

I can't believe she left.

That's what I had been thinking for the past 3 months of my life. Allison left him. She didn't even care that she was hurting him, she just got right up and left with her dad to go live with some relatives in another state. She didn't know how much it killed him inside to see her car drive away. Allison told him they were leaving the first day everything was back to normal. Derek was an alpha, Peter was dead, and there was no problems in the world.

Then she left.

The scene went through my head for the thousandth time as I laid in bed, not wanting to go back to school. Sure, I had read and studied a lot during the summer, but I just wasn't ready to go back to that hell hole. I didn't mind all the people, its just the work that bugs me. I never really liked school that much…At least Stiles made it interesting.

"Scott, get up! First day of school!"

"I'm up!"

I loved my mom. She wasn't pushy, mean, or demanding. Plus she didn't make me clean my room every week like a lot of other mom's do. She works at the hospital as a nurse, and a pretty dang good one I might add. My mom worked hard to keep food on the table, since our dad left the family. One thing I learned at a young age: Don't grow up to be like your father.

"It doesn't look like it!"

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I threw on a white t-shirt and jeans, then grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "I'll be back after work!" I yelled to my mom as I walked out the door. Stile's jeep was waiting outside our house, but Stiles was no where to be found. "Stiles?" I asked, throwing my bag on my dirt bike. Stiles and I always raced to school now. "Where are you?" I asked, looking around the jeep. I heard someone start to run towards me, so I stepped out of the way, sending Stiles flying into his jeep door.

"Hey Stiles."

"Hey Scott."

Stiles has been testing my hearing abilities the whole summer. He tries to be as quiet as he can, then jumps out at me. He has never seceded. I grinned at him, "Keep trying buddy." I said, getting onto my bike. He smiled and shook his head, "No, I give up." He replied, getting into his 30 year old jeep. "You ready to go back to the hell hole?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Don't worry, it wont be as bad as it seems!"

I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't see Allison ever again, and that I knew for a fact. Maybe I'd see her in the paper for finding a cure for cancer in 25 years. Stop thinking about her! I yelled at myself. Just forget about her, this year is a new beginning.

Ariana P.O.V

I liked it here.

I stepped out of my white charger and looked at the school. It didn't seem too rusty, like all the other school's I've been too. This one had pazzaz, as Aunt Jennifer would say. I thought it was cool that she was a teacher, since her sister, our mom, had just been a drug addict her whole life. My sister Lily smiled at me.

"You ready?"

"Nope."

"Lets go!"

I wish she knew. I wish I could tell her about me. But I couldn't, I couldn't risk telling her. Things could get even more dangerous for her. I put her in danger by bringing her here with me. Even though we were sisters, we looked nothing alike. Lily had blonde, short hair, while I had dark, burly brown hair. I was pretty tall, but she was barley 5'3. The one thing we had in common though, was our personalities. Except for the fact that I'm a werewolf. She doesn't have that trait, thank the lord.

"Ariana, if you get a boyfriend on the first day so help me…"

I laughed at that. At every school we have been to, all the guys have always drooled at me. Which I don't see why, Lily was way prettier than me. I didn't wear a lot of makeup like the other girls, I didn't like pink things, and I sure as heck didn't do cheerleading. "Don't worry Lil, I'll be hiding my face for the first couple days." I replied, walking up to my locker. She smiled as we opened our lockers and grabbed our Economics books. We had all of our same classes together, which was good since we were new. I saw some ginger girl looking at us curiously.

"We have a shadow."

Lily looked over at the girl, who looked away quickly. Lily smiled, "I'm sure everyone will be staring at the new hot girls." I laughed as we started to walk down the hallway. The ginger girl walked up right in front of us, so we couldn't move.

"You must be new here, right? I'm Lydia."

To my surprise, she stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Hi…this is Lily and I'm Ariana."

She seemed nice, but also one of those people who is a little conceded. She smiled, "Its nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll like it here." And with that, she waved goodbye and walked away. Lily looked at me funny, "I'd be really surprised if everyone is nice at this school." I doubted it. Usually there was a few nice kids, but the rest ended up to be snobs. Jennifer had said this town had a lot of deaths in a year, which made me slightly suspicious.

The bell rang and we made our way to Economics class.

That was when I saw him.

Scott P.O.V

There was another werewolf in the room.

I could fill it inside me, I heard their heart pumping. I froze and looked around the room frantically. It wasn't a smell I was used to, like Issac or Boyd, it smelled like strawberries. After looking around the room for a few minutes, I saw her. Tan skin, long legs, dark eyes, really white teeth. I watched her walk in the room, smiling weakly at some people she passed. Right as she passed me, she stopped, and I knew she was feeling the same feeling I felt whenever I got near a new werewolf.

We made quick eye contact, then she walked to the back of the room and sat down. I looked back at Stiles, and made a head motion to the girl. But he wasn't watching. Instead I saw him watching another girl that had sat beside the other girl, a blonde. She was pretty, but not as pretty as the brunette.

I shook my head.

Did I just call her pretty?

I put my attention back to Stiles, trying to get his attention. I threw my notebook at him, hitting him in the head. He glared at me, "What was that for?" he asked, and I motioned my head again towards the girl. _Werewolf, _I mouthed to him. He shut his mouth and looked at her again. He was about to say something back when coach Finstock came in.

"Shut your mouths! I know it's the first day and your all so excited to see your friends again."

While saying this, he put his hands up in a sarcastic way, making fun of girls when they see their friends for the first time. "But just because it's the first day doesn't mean we wont be doing work! Take out your books." He said, making the whole class groan, to his enjoyment. He liked to watch us suffer. If he was a werewolf, he would be an annoying one.

"Who can tell me-wait, we have new students!"

I saw the girl cover her face, while the blonde one smiled a little. Coach walked back there and everyone looked at the mysterious new comers. "Your names would be?" he asked, looking at them like they were stupid. I hope they don't feel too bad, he looks at everyone like that. The blonde one spoke first, "Lily."

She replied, and all the guys in the room seemed to drool at her. Stiles especially. Coach Finstock looked at the other girl, "Yours?" he asked again.

"Ariana."

That was a nice name, it really fitted her.

I shook my head again, what was wrong with me? I didn't even know her!

Yet.

I caught myself staring at her, not listening to anything Coach was telling them. Why had she come here? Is she a threat? Dozens of questions filled my brain, but I pushed them out, not wanting to worry about that on our first day back. Ariana's eyes caught mine, and we looked at each other for a moment. I wouldn't be able to explain it if I had to, but it was almost like…I already knew her. There was something about her eyes that just made you feel safe.

I realized we were still staring at each other when Coach walked back up to the front of the room. I shook myself out of my trance, and smiled at her. I must have looked so stupid. Staring at her, then smiling? That was creepy. Great, she probably thinks I'm a creepo now. Surprisingly though, she smiled back at me shyly. I felt my heart pound a little louder than it had before, and then I heard Coach say something.

"McCall!"

I bolted around in my seat alarmed. "What?!" I asked, my eyes getting big. Wonderful, so I managed to embarrass myself and make myself look like a creep in front of her. He pointed to the board, "Could you tell us how many people died in this battle?" he asked, grinning, thinking I wouldn't know the answer. Good thing I read this summer.

"5,348, not counting the civilians."

The classroom seemed to get awkwardly quiet, and I saw Stiles grinning out of the corner of my eye. Coach looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "That's…that's right McCall. Good job." He said, clearly still confused about what just happened. I turned around and smiled at Stiles, who gave me a thumbs up.

I glanced over at Ariana quickly, catching her smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lunch and lacrosse

Scott P.O.V

"Hey, over here!"

I looked up to see Stiles waving Ariana and Lily over to our table. Great, just what I needed. Its not that I didn't like them, its just I wasn't used to not having Allison or Lydia around anymore. I mean, Lydia still talked to us once in a while, but not like she used to. I think she was dating some football player now or something. One thing I knew for sure, she had been affected by Allison's leaving too. Lydia didn't have any close girlfriends besides Allison, ever since she was found naked in the woods, there wasn't many girls jumping at the opportunity to be her friend.

"Hi."

Lily sat down beside Stiles, Ariana sitting beside her, leaving me alone on my side of the table. Not that I minded.

"Ariana right? Why don't you sit by Scott here? He looks like he could use some company."

I looked up at Stiles, glaring at him. Ariana could feel the tension in the air, and for that I was glad. "Well he looked like he was deep in thought, so I thought I'd better let him be." She replied to Stiles's suggestion. He frowned at me, I just nodded. I was slightly surprised though. I usually keep my facial expressions the same, how could she tell I was thinking hard?

"Poor girls, they have to sit on the loser table."

I could hear some girls talking about us. I wanted to turn to them and say something, but decided against it. Ariana's facial expression changed, which made me think she heard the girl too. Lily turned to Stiles, "So is there anything we should know about the people at this school?" she asked him. My best friend looked at me with puzzlement on his face. Where to begin?

"Well…most of the girls shouldn't give you a problem because your…well ya know, pretty and such…"

Lily blushed at what Stiles said, looking at Ariana who just gave her a fake smile. I couldn't help but notice she had a scar running from her lower cheek to her lip. I hadn't noticed that before. Maybe she had gotten it from a fight with another werewolf or something. Stiles looked flustered as he kept talking to Lily. He wasn't really used to talking to pretty girls.

"But some of them can be pretty nasty, so watch out. The guys will probably be all over you two, so watch out for that too." He didn't look happy when he said that, knowing a lot of the guys would probably ask Lily out on a date really soon. I spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, but they're all jerks here. I don't think you'll like them."

Ariana looked up at me, as if I had said exactly what she was thinking. Lily frowned, "That's too bad, you two seemed alright." She said, and Stiles looked at me with an excited look on his face. Before I could respond to this, one of the boys I recognized from lacrosse came up to our table, looking at Ariana. "You know, if you ever want a real man, come to the back table. It's better than sitting with these pussies." He said, winking at her. Ariana raised an eyebrow, clearly not liking what she just heard. "Well I think I would rather sit here with these pussies than hang out with you jackasxses." The guy glared at me when I laughed loudly. I shut my mouth but was still smiling. The guy didn't know what to say to that, so he just walked away awkwardly. Lily gave her sister a playful push.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"Yeah, I did."

Stiles laughed nervously, then whispered to me. "Well that guy will sure come after us." I shook my head and smiled at him, "Who would come after a beast like me?" he laughed and then looked back at Lily and Ariana. "So girls, tell us a little more about yourselves." He sounded pretty cheesy when he said that, but I didn't say anything.

"Ariana is physic."

Ariana must've kicked Lily in the leg, because she yelped and reached under the table.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm not physic."

"Really? Then how do you explain having a vision that I was going to get food spilled on me in the lunchline a few years ago, and then an hour later I got lunch dumped all over my new outfit?" Lily argued, giving us a look. I was a little startled by this information. Ariana was a physic werewolf. That could be a lot of power.

Ariana P.O.V

"Really?"

I turned to Scott, who was looking at me with intrest. "Tell me what's gunna happen when me and Stiles go to Science next period?" He tested, smiling at me a little. His perfectly straight, white teeth peeked out from his lips, making me catch my breath. "O-Okay." I shyly reached across the table and touched his arm. I felt the muscle rippiling in his strong, werewolf arm. I closed my eyes, focusing on him and Stiles.

I saw an image. Scott reaching down for a pencil on the floor, only for some jerk to step on his hand, on purpose I might add. Scott's face got angry as he took his hand out from under the kid's foot, and his eyes got all werewolfy. He stood up, the kid looked at him with a mocking look on his smug little face. Scott raised his hand up in a fist and-

I opened my eyes to see all of them staring at me. I quickly took my hand off his arm, even though I really didn't want to. "Scott's going to drop his pencil…some guy stepped on his hand, on purpose, and then Scott got all wer-" I quickly corrected myself, but I saw Scott and Stiles exchange looks. They knew what word I was going to say. Lily was waiting for me to finish.

"Scott punches the guy."

Scott looked at me with a shocked look on his face. Not because he punched someone, but because he was werewolfy when he did it. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well I don't think Scott would punch someone."

Stiles snorted, "You'd be surprised."

Lily looked at him confused, but luckily, the bell rang. Scott ran up to me after we had dumped our trays, a scared look on his face. "Why did I get so mad when that guy stepped on my hand?" he asked me, but I had no answers. "I don't know…but you'd better control yourself to make sure you don't go all-werewolf- on him." I whispered back to my new friend. He looked at me for a moment, and I looked back into his very deep brown eyes. Someone could so easily get lost in them.

"Guys, come on!"

Lily and Stiles were waiting for us, we shared a last glance and went to catch up to them. I got more and more nervous as we got closer and closer the classroom. Neither me or Lily were in that class next, and that made me nervous for some reason. Right as Scott was about to walk in the door, he stopped and turned to me.

"What should I do?"

"Don't drop your pencil."

Scott P.O.V

Don't drop your pencil, that was easy enough.

Through the whole class I held my pencil tightly in my hand. There was about 3minutes of class left, and I felt Stiles tap me on the shoulder. "Dude, you didn't drop-" right as he said the word drop, my pencil somehow flew out of my hand and hit the ground beside the guy I would soon punch. I suddenly felt really angry, more angry than I usually get. I glared at Stiles, who's eyes got big when I looked at him. I didn't know what was going on.

Flashes of Allison came into my mind, her getting in the car and driving away, the day when she chose her family over me. I got angrier and angrier. I leaned over to pick up my pencil so I could break it in half, when, as predicted by Ariana, the kid sitting next to me crushed my hand with his boot. I snapped.

I felt myself look up at his smirking face, angrier than I had ever been before. Just as I was about to stand up and break the guy's neck, something hit me. It felt like a cool spring breeze, but as soon as it felt it, I was no longer angry. In fact, I felt…happy.

My mom popped up in my mind, laughing and running on the beach, with a little me chasing after her. Stiles and I playing lacrosse in his backyard, then eating ice cream cones while watching Full House. And the last memory that shocked me: Ariana walking into the classroom.

"Mr. Leroy! Take your foot off of Mr. McCall's hand right now!"

I was snapped out of my daze when he lifted his foot off my now red hand. The teacher called him up to his desk, furious with him. Stiles tapped me on my back.

"Dude…what just happened?"

Ariana P.O.V

I sighed in relief as I saw Scott relax.

I was standing out in the hallway beside the classroom. I focused on Scott, seeing all of his what seemed like bad memories at the time, then changing them to good ones. I can say I was taken aback when I saw my face in these memories.

Scott was intently talking to the strange one about what just happened. I could hear him say something about feeling happy, but I couldn't focus too much. Changing his emotions had taken a lot of energy out of me like it usually did. I stood up from my spot on the floor, knowing the teacher would probably send someone after me if I didn't go back to class soon.

I just hoped Scott wasn't too suspicious about what had happened.

Scott P.O.V

Her.

I felt Ariana's presence in the hallway, I heard her sneakers pull her up from the floor and walk back to her classroom. My eyes got big as I looked behind me at Stiles.

"It's her…Ariana…she…"

"She what Scott?"

Stiles had that look on his face he got when he felt something important was happening.

"She changed me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Lacrosse Nightmares

Scott P.O.V

I ran out of class as quickly as I could.

The school day was over, but my mind was still racing. "Scott, wait up!" I heard Stiles yell to me as he ran up beside me. "We're gunna practice my lacrosse remember?" he reminded me. I sighed, "I know, but I really need to talk to Ariana." I responded, the flashes of what happened during science still fresh in my mind.

"Well her and Lily are both going to be there, you can talk to her after."

I turned to Stiles, who had that sarcastic look on his face. "They're coming?" I repeated, wondering why they would ever want to come to watch two guys they just met play lacrosse. Stiles nodded, "Yeah I asked if they wanted to, they said yes." He replied as we walked towards the locker room. "Oh." I said, throwing my bag down by my locker.

Stiles and I got our gear on in silence. He kept looking over at me like I was supposed to say something, but I was too deep in thought. "Do…do you think Ariana is like, evil?" I asked him, breaking the silence. Stiles shrugged while trying to get his shoulder pad on. "She seems nice enough to me…I mean, she told us about her being a physic." He added, "She can't be that bad." I shook my head at him.

"Lily was the one who told us…maybe we can get her to tell us how she controlled my emotions."

"You really think it was her?"

"It had to be."

I put on my gloves and grabbed my stick. It couldn't have been anybody else. Issac and Boyd had a class way on the other side of the school that hour, and Derek and Kora didn't go to school. It doesn't matter right now, I told myself, just focus on your lacrosse…that you can no longer play.

Lily P.O.V

Stiles looked good in his uniform thingy.

I didn't care if he wasn't popular, he was nice and good looking. I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend. He's smart, funny, and nice! Ariana and I watched as they came out of the school and headed to the field. I leaned over to my sister, "Do you think Stiles is cute?" I whispered to her. She smiled a little, "He's pretty cute. I'm pretty sure he likes you too." She added. My eyes got wide.

"Really?!"

"Really. I see the way he looks at you. I think you should go for it."

I smiled at my sister's advice. Even thought she hadn't had a boyfriend since…that one time, she still gave good advice. Stiles and Scott got on the field, Stiles shyly waved to me, I smiled and waved back. I peeked over to see Ariana smiling a little, right at Scott. I squinted my eyes to see the small smile underneath his helmet thingy. I winked at Ariana.

"We can double date."

"What?"

Scott P.O.V

As Stiles and I were getting ready, he looked over to Lily.

"Wave to her." I whispered to him, knowing Ariana could probably hear us. He waved at Lily, who waved back. Stiles looked at me with a panicked look on his face, "Dude, try not to make me look so bad." he pleaded. I grinned at my buddy, "Don't worry, I'm out of practice." I winked at him. Stiles let out a breath and fixed his stick strings.

I looked over at the girls, making eye contact with Ariana. She smiled at me, even though it was a small smile, it made me melt inside. I smiled back, and saw Lily look between me and her sister.

"We could double date."

"What?"

Lily grinned at the blushing Ariana, "I saw you and Scott smiling at each other…me, you, Stiles and Scott could all go on a date!" she said excitedly. I think Ariana knew I was listening, because she blushed a even deeper shade of pink. "No, I don't think that will happen." Lily's face fell a little.

"Why not?"

Ariana struggled to find words, "C-Caus I don't think he likes me." she spit out, looking towards the school so she wouldn't have to look at her sad sister. Lily leaned over on her shoulder, "He barely knows you! just you wait, in a few days he'll be begging you to go on a date with him." she said happily, looking back over at Stiles.

I smiled at him, "Don't look now, but Lily is staring at you." I said, watching them from my side vision. Stiles looked even more panicked than he was before. He looked anyway, and then looked back at me. "Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Tell me!"

"Later, now _you _gotta impress Lily."

I threw him the ball and ran towards the goal. "Come at me bro!" I yelled laughing at him. He took a deep breath and ran towards me.

Ariana P.O.V

Scott wasn't trying.

I could tell from the moment they started playing. I bet he was just doing it so Stiles could Impress Lily. I snuck a look at Lily's face, and it was filled with happiness and pride. "He's really good!" she said to me, a huge smile on her face as she watched her crush go right around Scott. I had to smile too. Scott would make himself look bad just so his friend could get the girl.

I watched Scott the whole time, wondering if he had heard the conversation Lily and I had had before they started. I was betting that he had, which made me even more embarrassed. Scott was running towards Stiles, then spun around him easily and scored. But somehow he made it look like he had barely got around him, so Stiles didn't look too flustered.

As Scott turned around, I couldn't help but notice that his butt looked really good in those pants.

Scott P.O.V

When we were finished, there was something that was bothering me.

Why would Ariana think that I wouldn't like her? Had she not seen every guy look her way when she came into the lunchroom? Yes, I barely knew her, but I know that she is pretty nice. Plus she's a werewolf, and us werewolves stick together. Stiles was walking ahead with Lily, who was complementing him on his moves. Ariana walked beside me in silence, not really sure what to say.

"You were good out there."

"Thanks."

She gave me a crooked smile, "I'm sure you would have been even better if you would have went all werewolf on him." she whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile at that. "I would've kicked his butt." I said, making her laugh. She had a wonderful laugh. It was one of those laughs that you couldn't help but smile at.

Maybe I did like Ariana.

Maybe we could go on a double date when we got to know them better.

"Ariana…do you have any other…powers, besides being a physic?"

Ariana got a panicked look on her face, and looked at the ground. "Uh no, why?" she answered too quickly. I shrugged, "Just wondering…because right before I was about to punch that kid I got all happy inside…I saw all my good memories. And I didn't end up punching that guy…then I heard you outside the room." I said, looking over at her.

She didn't know what to say, so I just looked away. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up at me. "I can make people feel things. Like, when they get angry like you did, I can make them remember happy memories that makes them not do things. Or when they get really sad and depressed, I can make them feel…not depressed." Ariana explained to me.

I was a little surprised at this. She can make people feel things…does that mean she can make them feel pain? Does she do that often to people?

"Seriously? I wish I had that."

Ariana chuckled a little, "It's great when you're making the person happy…but when you are trying to make them sad…that's when it gets bad." I looked at her confused, "What do you mean, it gets bad?" I asked, opening the school door for her. She bit her lip before answering.

"I can see all the memories that goes on in their heads. So when I try to make someone miserable, I can see everything they have gone through. Every death in the family, every time they cut themselves…everything. And that can have an effect on me as well." She explained, playing with the zipper on her jacket.

She can…she saw all the memories I had with Allison. Everything I saw in my head, she saw too. I got red when she said this, realizing she probably thought I was weird or obsessed or something. Ariana must have sensed this, because right before I was about to go into the locker room, she put her hand on my arm.

"Don't be embarrassed Scott, I know whoever that girl was must've made you very happy."

I stared at her for a second. I had only known her for a day, and she already knew that I had been through a lot. Which amazed me, since I had 5 people ask me today where Allison was. I had to explain to them again that she had gone away. Moved. It killed me every time, but I hide my emotions well.

"T-Thanks Ariana…and thanks for stopping me today. I don't wanna know what would have happened if I would have hurt that kid today."

I gave her a smile and she took her hand off my arm, smiling back at me. Lily was calling her from down the hall, and she started to walk away.

As she walked away, I realized the spot where she had her hand on was freezing cold.

Ariana P.O.V

He was chasing me down the hallway.

My panting breath was getting louder as I burst out of the doors of the school and onto the lacrosse field. "Scott, Stiles, get out of here!" I yelled at them. They just stood there however, staring at me. I pulled on their arms, "Guys please! He's right behind me we have to go!" I screamed at them. They turned around and continued to stare. I heard his footsteps echoing in the school.

I turned around to run into the forest, but was blocked by a man. He wasn't in his werewolf form, but I could tell he was one by his red eyes. He growled at me, making me turn around. He caught my arm and twisted it behind me. I yelled out in pain as he dragged me back to where Scott and Stiles were. He held me tightly so I couldn't get away, and before I knew it, _he _was standing there in front of me.

"Hello Ariana, nice to see you again."

Right as he finished his words, Scott fell to the ground screaming in pain. His throat had been slit somehow, his blood pouring out onto the field. The sight almost made me throw up, but I managed to choke it down. "Let them go!" I screamed to the evil man that was my father.

"They had nothing to do with this!"

"But they did little one."

Stiles fell on top of Scott, his face being burned by an invisible substance. His agonizing screams collided with Scott's as something stabbed right through his back. Blood was everywhere, including on me, and I was crying now.

"Stop…just stop! Take me, let them go!"

He smiled at me as he walked over to Scott and leaned down. Scott had tears falling down his tan face, and it broke my heart to see it. He reached out with his nails and cut right above his eye. Venom injected Scott, and I couldn't take hearing anymore of his screams.

"LET HIM GO!"

I woke up in a cold sweat.

It was just a nightmare. Scott and Stiles were at home, sleeping, safe and sound. I sat up and breathed heavily for about 10 minutes before I calmed down a little. He's not really here, I thought, it wasn't real, no one got hurt yet.

Yet…

I shook my head and got up. I washed my face with cold water to wake myself up. I could not get the images out of my head. Not only did I have Scott's bad memories, I had everyone else's that I had ever controlled. It killed me inside to know that Scott's girlfriend just got up and left him. Who could do that to him? it was even worse to hear him and Stiles scream bloody murder while being tortured.

"Calm down Ariana…just calm down…"

I laid back in bed, although I had a feeling I wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon.

**Thanks for reading everyone: ) means a lot! Keep reviewing and reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sexist Gym Class

Ariana P.O.V

It was the next day in gym.

Most of the girls were all sitting around talking about their nails and boyfriends, but I wanted to do something. The boys were playing volleyball, but the stupid Economics teacher wouldn't let the girls play with the guys. We hadn't done anything yesterday because he was taking a phone call. The whole time. After watching the boys for about 10 minutes, I had had enough of this chump.

"Excuse me coach, but I would actually like to participate in volleyball."

He snorted at me, "That's a good one kid!" he replied, looking back at his phone. I got angry all of a sudden. "What? You think girls can't play as good as guys can?" I challenged, getting his attention. "Yes, that's exactly what I am saying." He responded. I raised an eyebrow, getting an idea.

"So if I went to the principal and told him you were being sexist to all the girls in gym…"

"You're on McCall's team. Go."

I smiled and patted him on the back, "I knew you would see it my way." I said, making my way over to Scott and Stiles. They looked at me puzzled; "He let you play?" Stiles asked, seeming really surprised. I nodded, "It took some threats but yeah, eventually." I said grinning. Scott smiled a little, "Okay, well you can be in the front middle."I nodded and walked over to my position. This was going to be fun.

I didn't recognize the other 2 boys on my team, but me senses told me they were werewolf too. I could feel them staring at me, wondering who I was and if I was a threat. I didn't wanna mess with the big black one, so I just ignored them and waited for the ball to come over to our side.

"Alright Jake, serve it at that girl!"

I heard the coach yell that, I rolled my eyes as the ball came over. It went right to the black dude, who passed it up to Scott, who set it right up for me. Jumping using my werewolf abilities, I soared into the air and slammed the ball right at the guy that had stepped on Scott's hand yesterday. Instead of trying to get it, he dodged out of the way like a little baby. This made everyone laugh their heads off, including the coach.

"You did that on purpose!"

"That's the point!"

I laughed and shook my head at the kid. What a baby. Scott gave me a high five, "That…was awesome!" he said, making me smile and even blush a little. I heard all the girls cheering on the sidelines, Lily especially. I smiled one last time and went back to the game.

Scott P.O.V

I caught up to Ariana after school.

"Hey, wait up!"

She slowed down so I could catch up to her. "Hi." I said, not really sure why I ran after her. I was wanting to ask her to study with me, but I didn't know if that would be weird since she just moved here. Would she think I was going to fast or something? I didn't know, so I didn't know if I should ask her.

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

Ariana thought for a second, "Eventful."

I laughed, knowing she meant what happened in gym. "Gym was fun though, don't you think?" she laughed as we walked down the sidewalk to where the bikes were parked. Mine looked back compared to all the motorcycles. I hoped she didn't notice though. I turned to her nervously, "So um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to study with me after school?" I asked. I mentally kicked myself, it was already after school idiot!

Ariana smiled however, "Considering it is after school and I have homework to catch up on…yes, I would love to."

I let out a deep breath and smiled. "Great! So uh…you wanna just go to my house then?" she nodded, "I didn't drive today so yeah, that'd be cool." I nodded as we walked over to my bike I had worked all summer for. Ariana's eyes went wide. Oh no, I thought, was it really that terrible? "That's yours?!" she asked, and I slowly nodded and gulped.

"That thing is sick!"

I let out another breath in relief, and smiled at her. "I know right? Took me all summer to save up for it." I said, sitting on it. That was a close one. She smiled and looked it over, "Is this how we're getting to your house?" I hadn't really thought about that.

"Yeah...I'll let you wear the helmet."

"Jeez you sound like the Economics teacher."]

I laughed, "Sorry, I just think if we got in an accident it would be better to protect your face, not mine."

Did I really just say that?

Apparently it didn't sound as bad to her as it did to me, because she smiled and blushed a little. "Oh, that makes sense." I smiled and handed her the helmet. Ariana put it on and hopped on the back behind me. "Ready?" I asked, starting the engine. She wrapped her arms around my waist, sending shivers through my whole body.

"Ready."

Stiles P.O.V

I didn't get it.

How did I, Stiles Stilinski, manage to find a girl like Lily, that thought I was hot?

I still don't get it after thinking about it for 3 hours, but I wasn't about to complain. I was sitting at home, texting her right now. I think Scott said he was gunna invite Ariana over to talk about her werewolf history or something. Our front door slammed shut and I knew my dad was home.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Dad. So… how was work?"

He walked in my room, looking at me suspiciously. "It was fine…how was school?" he asked, expecting me to say something about how I got in trouble for talking during class. "It was great actually, uh, theres this really nice girl, she's new, and…yeah." I explained, trying not to sound too happy, even though I was overjoyed.

"Stiles, I know you've liked Lydia for like, 15 years but-"

I shook my head, "No Dad, its not Lydia! She doesn't even talk to us anymore…she's new, her name's Lily." I said again, not liking the thought of Lydia. I had been in love with her for at least 10 years, and she didn't even give us a chance. She doesn't even talk to us now. My dad looked surprised, "Oh…well that's good. Listen um, I've got a dinner thing I gotta go to tonight for some retirement, so theres some leftovers in the fridge." He said.

I nodded, "Okay, sounds good. Have fun."

"No promises."

He smiled at me quickly and then he was gone. I sighed deeply just as my phone rang. I was expecting it to be Lily, but it wasn't. It was Lydia.

_We need to talk!_

Oh, so now you wanna talk to me? I thought, feeling like a boss as I ignored the text message.

What could she possibly want to talk to me about?

Ariana P.O.V

Scott's room was awesome.

Mostly because he didn't have a bunch of pictures of girls on motorcycles like other teenage boys would. But he also had a bunch of old cd's from the 60's era, my favorite era. I walked over and scanned the cd's. "Scott, your room is awesome." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and set his bag on the ground.

"Glad you like it."

I turned to look at his innocent face. "We didn't come here to study, did we?" I asked. I knew that he probably wanted to talk about my history. Werewolf history I should say. His eyes got wide and his face turned red, "What?" he asked, and I realized how wrong that probably sounded. I shook my head, "No, not like that," I said, reassuring him. "I meant like, you wanna talk about like, how I got turned into a werewolf and stuff right?" I asked again.

His face relaxed and he nodded, "Yeah." He was still blushing though, embarrassed that he had been caught. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Scott did the same, except he sat at the top of his bed.

"My biological dad bit me when I was 7 years old."

His eyes got wide, "7 years old?!" he asked, leaning forward in shock. I nodded, the flashes of that terrible day stirred in my memory. "That's terrible! Why…why did he do that to you?" he asked, and I saw the anger and sadness in his brown eyes. I shrugged, "I still haven't figured that out," I explained, not even trying to come up with a reason he might.

"That's not even the worst of it."

Scott looked at me for a long time before saying, "You said your biological dad…were you adopted?" he asked. I nodded, "Lily and I were adopted by this really nice couple," I said, feeling guiltier by every second. "That's where my darkest hour happened. A week after I had been bitten by my dad, I started to get really angry at stuff. And then one night…they came home from a dinner and that just happened to be the night that I transformed." I said, unsure if I would be able to finish the story.

Scott was watching me carefully, and I felt the sadness pouring out of his mind.

"I killed them." I said quietly. "Totally ripped apart their bodies. The police said that an animal must have gotten in and killed them while I was asleep." I said, getting quieter every word. "I think he knew that would happen…my dad I mean. He knew that I would kill them…knew I wouldn't be able to control it. We were sent to a foster home after the funeral and we've been there until now."

I didn't know what else to say. All the blood all over the walls after I killed them…the police bringing Lily home from a sleepover…the funeral…it was too much for a 7 year old werewolf to handle. But somehow I had survived. I learned to control my anger, and that was when I realized I could affect the people around me. I sighed and closed my eyes, pushing those terrible memories out of my head for the moment.

I felt Scott's hand on my back, warm and caring.

"I'm sorry Ariana…no one should ever have to go through that. It's terrible what he did to you. I promise you, if he ever tries to hurt you again, I will personally rip his throat out."

Scott was being serious, but I had to laugh at the rip his throat out part. He looked at me, a little confused at first, but then joined in laughing with me.

I smiled at my new friend, "Thanks Scott…I'm glad we're on the same page."


	5. Chapter 5

**Personally, I think that was the best episode I have ever seen in my whole life. I was bawling my eyes out when Stiles was talking to Scott!:( best. Episode. Ever. **

**Chapter 5-Derek has a Date?**

**Scott P.O.V**

After Ariana left, Stiles called me over to his house.

I ran over there thinking something was wrong, I almost busted down his door trying to get in. He gave me an alarmed look when I ran in the room. "Whats going on?" I asked quickly, looking around his room to see if anything was out of order. Stiles just grinned at me, spinning around his chair. I looked at him confused, and he sighed happily.

"Love is a beautiful thing."

What…

He looked like he was trying to play a part in a movie. Then I knew he meant Lily. "Ohhh you're talking about Lily right?" I asked, and Stiles jumped up and ran to me. "Yes! She's smart, funny, caring, and oh yeah, she's hot! And I think she likes me!" He was almost screaming it as he danced around the room. I couldn't help but grin at my best friend's happiness.

"She does like you."

"How do you know?"

"Ariana told me."

Stiles looked confused now, "When did you talk to Ariana about this?" he asked. Knowing Stiles, when I told him, he would probably ask if I slept with her. "She came to my house after school," I started, biting my lip. "We talked about stuff." I finished, trying to figure out if he was laughing at me or just in pain.

"Stuff?"

He winked at me and I threw a pillow at his face. It hit him but he didn't seemed fazed. Stiles set his chin on his hands, and was smiling at me. I tried not to smile, but it was impossible when he smiled creepily like that. We burst out laughing after about 5 seconds of awkward silence. As we were laughing, neither of us noticed Derek jump in through the window.

"I'll be gone tonight so if anything goes wrong, you're in charge."

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Derek in his bedroom again. "Dude!" he yelled, catching his breath. "Couldn't you just come through the door?" Derek just stared at him, then looked back at me. "Did you get that?" I nodded at him and he turned to jump out the window.

"Where are you going tonight?"

He stopped right before he was about to jump and slowly turned his head.

"I have a date."

With that, he jumped out the window onto the ground. Stiles turned to me, his mouth hanging open. "Derek?! On a date?!" I couldn't imagine a alpha werewolf sitting at a restaurant table with a girl. I smiled at Stiles, "Our little Derek is growing up!" I exclaimed, rolling on the floor laughing. Stiles joined me, but again, neither of us knew Derek was still outside.

"Shut up or I'll rip your throats out!"

Ariana P.O.V

I went for a long walk.

I must have been gone for at least 3 hours, thinking about what I had told Scott. Would he be afraid of me now, knowing I killed innocent people? That was all I could think about on this walk. Oh well, I thought, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see. There was an unusual, but awesome, car parked out front of our house. Who could be here?

As soon as I walked in the door, I smelt werewolf.

Why was there another werewolf here?

I froze, wondering if _he_ was here, inside, hurting Lily and Aunt Jen? I crept around the corner, listening for any screams or distress noises. (I know those all too well.) Instead, I heard laughter. It sounded like Aunt Jen, so I slowly walked into the kitchen where the laughing was coming from. There was the werewolf, sitting right across from my aunt, his back to me.

My aunt's face lit up when she saw me, "Your back! Did you have a nice walk?" she asked. The guy turned around to me, locking eyes. I didn't answer her for a second, as I was too freaked out by this guy. "Yeah. It was good." I answered quickly, trying to walk to the back part of the kitchen, which had knives in case he tried something.

Aunt Jen smiled at the guy, "This is my other niece Ariana. Ariana this is Derek." She was on a date?! I managed to fake a smile at him. He smiled back at me, "Hey." I quickly looked in his memories, trying to figure out if he was a manic. Based on his thoughts, he didn't seem like a bad guy. He had good intentions, but it was just covered up behind all that…loneliness.

"Hi."

My aunt smiled and got up from the table. "Excuse me for a moment…don't try to kill each other while I'm gone." She joked, but Derek was the only one that laughed. Right as she walked out, I turned to the table, hoping he wouldn't talk to me. I was wrong.

"Evening."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see him only inches away from me. He had a stone look on his face. "What are you doing here?" my aunt's date asked me. "I live here." I answered simply, thinking it was obvious. He glared at me, "What are you doing in this town?" What was he, a detective?

"Why should I tell you?"

Derek's eyes turned a flaming red, making me back up a little. Alpha werewolf. Not near as powerful as my dad, but powerful. I guess I was on edge from hearing voices on my walk, because I suddenly felt very scared. Come on Ariana, I thought, control your emotions. "I think it would be in your best interest to tell me." he said again, and I decided I should probably tell him.

"Running away."

I heard my aunt's footsteps down the hall, so did Derek, so he ran back to his chair like nothing had happened. She smiled at us as she walked in. "Glad you didn't kill each other!" I managed a short laugh as she sat down across from Derek. "Where did you go after school by the way?" I could feel Derek staring at me as I thought about what I should tell her.

"I was catching up on homework at Scott McCall's."

I saw her smile, but the look on Derek's face didn't look good. It looked threatening. "He's a nice boy…are you two dating?" Jen asked, and I felt my face get hot to my embarrassment. "No!" I answered, trying to look away from her. Her and Derek laughed and I rolled my eyes. "You know him pretty well don't you Derek?" that caught my attention. How could someone like Derek know someone like Scott? Then it hit me; Scott was part of Derek's pack.

Derek got a little stiff, "Yeah, really good kid…" he trailed off and I took that as the end of the conversation. "Okay well I'm gunna go to my room." I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Ariana!"

I could tell he didn't mean it, but I smiled anyway for my aunt's sake. She seemed like she really liked him.

"You too."

Derek P.O.V

I didn't like her.

Its not that she wasn't nice or anything, she just had this feel about her that wasn't right. She was running from something. Or most likely someone. I walked outside with Jennifer, and stopped at my car and turned to her. "This was a good first date I think." I said smiling at her. It had been a long time since I had been on a date. I actually enjoyed spending time with Jennifer. She was pleasant to talk to after all these years of being alone.

She smiled up at me, "It was very nice, I had fun! We should do this again sometime." I liked the idea of that. I kissed her on the lips slowly. "Definitely." I replied, opening my car door. I gave her one last hug and got inside my car. She smiled and waved at me as I drove away.

Between her werewolf niece and werewolf boyfriend, I knew she would get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Truth

Ariana P.O.V

After what happened last night, I had no ambition to go to school.

But I knew I had to, so I drug myself to my locker. Who was this Derek guy? Why was he dating my aunt? Many questions roamed around in my head, but I had no answers for them. I sighed and grabbed my books for my first class. I hadn't noticed Scott standing right behind me. I jumped and my books caught his chest, sending them everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Ariana!"

When I saw it was Scott, I relaxed. Better to embarrass myself in front of him than someone I didn't know. "It's cool." I replied, leaning down to pick up my books. Scott helped me and handed them to me. "Thanks." I answered, smiling at him. He smiled back and we started slowly walking to class. "So you never did tell me how you became a werewolf." I said, peeking over at him.

Scott had a small smile on his face, "Oh, Stiles and I were looking for a body in the woods, Stiles's dad found him and took him home, so as I was walking home alone a werewolf bit me." he said quietly, with slight amusement on his face. "Well did you at least find the body?" I asked him. Scott nodded, "I found it alright…had dreams about it for a long time." I laughed at that as we walked into class.

"You're late McCall and…whatever your name is."

I looked at the clock, realizing we were late. We both went to our seats and Lily winked at me as I sat down. What? I mouthed to her, she just smiled and looked forward. I wasn't really paying attention in class, and it looked like Stiles and Scott weren't either. They kept leaning over and talking to each other when Finstock turned his back. About the middle of class, Stiles bolted around and threw a piece of paper on my desk.

I opened it up, and it read:

**Would you and Lily like to go to a movie with Scott and I tonight?**

I smiled and showed Lily. Her eyes went wide with excitement and nodded her head violently. I held back a laugh and wrote back a **YES!:)** I threw it back to him and saw him grin and show it to Scott, who smiled.

I wondered if this was considered a date.

**Lily P.O.V**

"I cant find anything to wear!"

I had tore apart all my boxes I hadn't unpacked, but still found nothing that seemed right. Ariana rolled her eyes, "Here, I have something." She dug around in her box and grabbed something pink. She put it up to me, revealing a pink, sparkly, one shoulder shirt. It was really cute! "Oh my gosh I love this!" I said, looking at it in the mirror.

"I knew you would."

I smiled at her and slipped the shirt on. It looked even better actually on me. I looked over at my sister, who had her white ripped skinny jeans on with a tight blue tank top with sparkly straps, along with a leather jacket over it. "You look hot! Scott will like that." I said, making her blush. "Really?" she asked, looking at herself.

"How could he not?"

Ariana smiled and walked into the bathroom to do her makeup quickly. I whipped on my black skirt and put my jean jacket over it, trying to decide what shoes I should wear. I probably shouldn't wear heels, that didn't sound good at a move theater, so I slipped on my pink converse instead. "We gotta go Ariana!" I yelled at her. We had to meet them at the movie theater in about 10 minutes.

"Coming!"

Scott P.O.V

"What if they changed their minds? What if they're not coming?"

"They're gunna come Scott!"

I was freaking out about everything. How my hair looked, how my shirt looked, everything. Stiles was nervous too, but he was worried about whether he would throw up all over his shirt. The girls should be here in about 5 minutes, but I was really starting to think they wouldn't come.

"Look, there they are!"

I let out a deep breath as I watched the car come down the street. They parked and out stepped Lily and Ariana. I couldn't speak. Ariana looked amazing in that leather jacket. Her hair was curled nicely and she had on the best sneakers ever. Her eyes looked brighter than they usually did in the moonlight. She walked towards me and smiled shyly.

"You look great Scott."

Not compared to you.

"Thanks…you look…amazing!"

Ariana blushed at my words and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." she said, looking back up at me. I smiled and held out my arm to her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Derek P.O.V

I was working out when I smelt it.

Someone was on my land. Someone I didn't recognize. A werewolf. I stopped what I was doing and walked outside. They seemed to be about a mile away, so I figured that was close enough. I ran out to where it was coming from and stopped in the clearing when I saw a man standing there.

"This is private property."

The man smiled a creepy smile and took a few steps forward. "My apologizes. I was just looking for someone…do you happen to know an Ariana?" I frowned, that was the girl I had met last night. I knew there was something weird about her just showing up at Jennifer's. "No I'm afraid not." I answered, wanting this guy to leave right now. The man nodded and looked around the forest, as if he was trying to sense something.

"I think you do…according to your memories of your date at her house last night."

I froze. How did he know that? I really didn't like this guy now. He smiled as I took my defense stance, not letting this guy get any closer to my home. "How do you know that?" I asked. The guy merrily just smiled at me. "Like me daughter after me, I read memories. And yours are saying that you met Ariana last night. Now tell me where that was and we wont have any problems." He finished.

He could read memories? So could that girl? That would probably explain why her face soften after about 10 seconds of looking at me. She had been reading my memoires. I shook my head, "Nope, sorry." I responded, thinking of Jennifer. If he went there now he would surely hurt her, and I couldn't let that happen.

The man looked angry now, and I suddenly felt tears rolling down my face. All the terrible, sad things that had happened in my life were flashing through my mind. The fire that killed my family, Scott nearly dying, Kora almost dying, Erika dying, all of it was fresh in my mind again. I felt total sadness. I looked up at the man, knowing he had something to do with this.

Only to find him gone.

I knew one thing then. This man was dangerous. If he could do that to me, there was no telling what he could do with anyone else. I had to get Ariana out of this town. Now.

Scott P.O.V

The movie was great.

I didn't make a move on Ariana, but I don't think either of us minded.

We were walking down the street to her car, laughing and cracking jokes. Stiles had claimed that he got popcorn in his eyes, that was why he was crying at the end of that movie. We all knew it was lying, but he wouldn't let it go. "Hey, lets take a picture!" Lily exclaimed, getting out her phone. The girls were in between us, Ariana on my right. I put my hand on her waist gently, seeing her smile at this motion. "Say cheese!" Stiles said. We all said it and Lily clicked the picture.

"Adorable."

Stiles and I turned at the sound of Derek's voice. Lily and Ariana looked too, Ariana looking more alarmed than Lily. I stepped up to him, "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. Derek ignored me and looked at Ariana. He pointed at her, "You need to leave right now." He said, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "I will not have you putting Jennifer and my pack in danger by bringing that nut into this town!" Derek said louder, and Lily looked scared now.

I glanced over at Ariana, who's face went totally white. "H-He's here?" she asked Derek. He nodded firmly, "He wanted to know where you were. I didn't tell him but you have to go find him and leave before anyone gets hurt." I looked back at her face, which looked very sad and pained.

"Stiles, will you take Lily home please and wait with her there until I get home?"

Stiles nodded and grabbed the keys from her. He gave me a look before getting into the car and driving away. Ariana looked back at Derek. "You met him? Did he look at your thoughts?" she asked frantically. Derek nodded, "Positive he did, I didn't even tell him I had met you but he mustve looked into my thoughts from last night when I met you." he finished.

"You two have met?"

"More like met and then got threatened by."

Ariana looked very scared. "I have to go." She said, starting to walk away from us. I grabbed her arm, "No, you cant leave Ariana." I said painfully. She was the only thing that made me forget about what Allison did to me. I couldn't have her taken away too. A few tears escaped her eyes, crawling down her cheeks. I knew Derek was standing right there, but I stepped forward and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Ariana, you make me forget all the bad things that have happened to me. I don't think I could take it if you left."

"Scott…I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."

I shook my head at her, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine as long as you stay here." I said, holding her shoulders in my hands. She finally looked up at me, pain in her eyes. Derek spoke up behind us, "Scott, I know you were hurt by Allison just leaving you, but Ariana can't stay here without a price. That guy seemed dangerous. He can hurt people." He said, and I looked back at her.

"He's right…but I don't think I can leave here either."

I was so relived to hear her say that. "But I'll have to find him and try to talk to him. See what he wants." She added. I could live with that, as long as I went with her. I nodded, "I'm coming with you." I said, turning to Derek. "Derek, give us until tomorrow night to talk to him." I said, hoping he will agree. He frowned.

"Fine." He said, and then he disappeared.

Ariana P.O.V

After I talked to Scott on the phone for about an hour, I went to sleep.

I regret that decision.

I had another nightmare. This time about Lily and Scott. I was riding Scott's bike down a dirt road, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I was jerked off my bike by Lily. The bike crashed into a tree and Lily was dragging me down into the forest. My powers weren't working either, I couldn't get inside her head to look at her memories. It was like she had blocked me out.

"Lily stop!"

She looked down at me, and I really wished I hadn't said anything. Her eyes were a cold pit of black, staring down into my eyes.

"You will kill him."

I looked forward to see Scott pinned to a tree by ropes and chains. His face already had blood on it, and I didn't wanna know why. "No!" I screamed at her, struggling to get lose from her grasp. She had a tight grip though, and I was forced to look at Scott. "Don't let them do this Ariana!" he screamed at me, tears falling down his face. I was crying now too as Lily put a knife in my hand and forced me to stand up. I fought it so hard, I was shaking so badly. After what seemed like forever, Lily grabbed the knife from me and walked up to Scott.

"If you wont do it, I will."

She brought down the knife in his chest.

I woke up crying my heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Mom

Ariana P.O.V

The next day was Saturday, and I laid in bed till 1.

I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking about everything. It was wrong of me to come here. Derek was right, I put all of them in danger, including Aunt Jen and Lily. What if one of them got killed? What would I do then? That was what I was trying to figure out. I wondered if Scott had changed his mind about me. Maybe he was thinking what I was thinking, I put everyone in danger, and he couldn't be around me anymore. I hoped he didn't think that.

"Ariana, get out of bed!"

Lily had tried to get me to explain what was going on, but I had been so exhausted she let me go to bed. I couldn't tell her about me. She would never think about me the same. She would see me as a monster, a freak, and probably leave town. She had begged me earlier to tell her, but I just pretended I was asleep. I sighed and rolled over to my phone, seeing 4 missed calls from Scott, and a few from Stiles.

"Ariana!"

Lily stormed into the room, "It's 1:00! Get out of bed and tell me whats going on!" she yelled. I sat up and looked at her. I didn't wanna lose my best friend, I didn't want her to get hurt. But I knew by the look on her face she might never talk to me again if I didn't tell her. We told each other everything. I sighed again and motioned for her to sit beside me. She came over and I stared at her for a long time.

"Do you believe in werewolves Lily?"

Lily laughed, "Good one Ariana. Now seriously, tell me whats going on."

I looked at her, a serious look on my tired face. "Lily…I swear to you, I am telling the truth. I am a werewolf." I said slowly, flashing my golden eyes at her and bearing my teeth. I didn't want to scare her, but I had to do something so she would believe me. Lily's eyes went wide, and to my surprise, lit up with excitement, not fear.

"Damn Ariana! No wonder you got all the guys!"

I managed a laugh and Lily smiled at me. "So…you're a werewolf…how long has that been going on?" she asked. "Remember when our first foster parents died?" I said quietly, "It was about then." I finished. Lily's face drooped thinking of our dead parents. I know she missed them a lot. "Scott and Derek are werewolves too." I said, getting her attention away from the previous sadness in our young life.

"Aunt Jen's boyfriend?"

"That's the one."

Lily looked overwhelmed. "Woah…so you and Scott are like, meant to be since you're both werewolves!"

Well I'm glad she was teasing me instead of running away from me.

Scott P.O.V

I wished Ariana would answer her phone.

I even had Stiles try and call her, but she still didn't answer. Finally, after 3 hours of sitting in my room, I decided to call Lily.

"Hey Scott…Ariana's right here."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't answer! I was just thinking about how maybe you and Stiles like, didn't like me anymore since I put everyone in danger."

How could she think that? I wasn't about to let some guy come in and ruin my friend's life. My friend…one of my close friends…maybe something more.

"Don't worry about it Ariana…I would never turn my back on you! No matter what." I said to her, pacing around the room. She was silent for a moment, and it was like I could feel her smiling. "Thank you Scott…you don't know how relived I am to hear that. So what have you been doing all day?" she asked politely. What I had I been doing all day? I asked myself. Thinking about Ariana. I wasn't about to tell her that though.

"Oh nothing…just chilling. Thinking…"

"Me too…a lot."

Ariana chuckled a little and I could hear her move around.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

Why did I ask that?!

How did that just pop into my head? One second we were talking about our days, the next I am asking her to dinner? How does that happen?

"I would love to!"

That surprised me, and I sat down on my bed slowly. "Really? Great! Uh…how does 7 sound? I'll come pick you up."

"That sounds great! Is your mom coming?"

She must have remembered my mom from my memories the other day. My mom would like that…she hasn't seen me with a girl since…a long time. "Yeah, she should be. What do you wanna eat?" I was liking how this was turning out. "Hmmm…pasta sounds good." Ariana said, and I smiled. My mom was the best pasta maker ever.

"Great!"

"Should I like, dress up?"

"Um…maybe not too nice, but pretty nice."

"Sounds good!"

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, and I heard Lily whisper something to her. Then I hear something being thrown, and Lily laughing. "Sorry…Lily was being a pain." I laughed, knowing what she meant. Sometimes Stiles could be a pain, but he meant well. I cant remember the last time I was mad at Stiles.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight!"

"See you!"

Right before I hung up, I heard Lily and Ariana squeak with joy.

Ariana P.O.V

"Good luck girl! Have fun!"

I hugged Lily and Aunt Jen before walking out the door, where Scott was waiting for me. His mom had even let him borrow the car for the night. I smiled as I walked towards him holding the car door open for me. "Thank you." I said, hopping in the car. I was so excited, but I was trying to hold it in so I didn't seem like a spaz. Scott looked really good in his white shirt and black pants. I smiled at the nike sneakers he was wearing underneath them.

"You nervous?"

"Oh yeah."

Scott smiled over at me, "Me too." He replied. The rest of the car ride was silent, but neither of us cared. He opened the door for me again as I got out of the car, and again when we went inside the house. His mom must have taught him how to treat a lady, I thought in my head. Scott smiled and we walked inside.

Scott P.O.V

I just hoped my mom wouldn't embarrass me.

"Mom, this is Ariana, Ariana, this is my mom."

They both smiled at each other, "It's very nice to meet you Ariana, I've heard many things about you." My mom said, I blushed a little, but Ariana smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." We made our way to the kitchen and sat down while my mom brought the pasta out to the table. After she served it to us, she started asking questions.

"So what on what side are you related to your aunt?"

"My mom's side, I had to go through tons of files to figure that out."

"Didn't your dad help you?"

Ariana looked at me from the side.

"No, I never knew him or my mom. Lily and I were in foster care until now."

My mom looked a little surprised at that. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." there was kinda an awkward silence for a while, but my mom quickly thought of something else to say. "Well don't feel too bad, my husband and I got divorced a few years ago." I didn't know what Ariana would think of that. I looked down and ate my pasta, avoiding eye contact. I hated talking about my dad.

"Well Scott's luck to have you."

My mom smiled huge at that. "He is, isn't he?" I smiled and nodded at my mother. In ways, she was like a teenager. Which is what I loved about her. We talked about school and if everyone was being nice, and I thought the dinner was going really well. "Hey Scott, why don't you play lacrosse? You looked really good the other day." Ariana said, and my mom looked at me with wide eyes.

"Chill Mom, she knows."

"She knows?"

"Yeah, she's a werewolf too."

My mom let out a breath, "Good, now I am not the only girl involved in this shit."

Ariana and I both laughed. "Anyway, i used to play lacrosse last year, but right around that time I became a werewolf, so I decided not to play, so I didn't hurt anyone." I answered to her. She nodded, "Well that makes sense. Does Stiles still play?" right as I opened my mouth to answer, there was something creaking in the room beside us. We all froze. Ariana and I stood up and slowly made our way to the room.

"Derek?"

Derek was standing there with blood on his shirt and a sour look on his face.

"While you two are having a little dinner party, Issac was attacked by your father."

"Is he alright?"

Derek glared at Ariana, "Well you know your dad better than us, do you think Issac is alright?" he spat at her. She glared at him, and I stepped between them.

"Where is he?"

Derek sighed and motioned us to the door.

"Follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Baby Issac

Ariana P.O.V

I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I hadn't even met this Issac guy, but I had passed him in the halls and sensed he was a werewolf. He couldn't be hurt that bad, could he? Knowing my father, it probably was pretty bad. Not as bad as he would hurt me when he got me alone, but bad enough.

"Take us to him."

Scott quickly explained to his mom what was going on and then we left in Derek's car. Scott's mom seemed pretty chill about all this stuff her son is involved in. I had wondered what my life would be like if I had had a mother like that. No one seemed to know who my mother was, my dad was the only one who knew, but never told anyone. I assumed she was a stripper or prostitute or something. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I really ever wanted to meet her.

"He's in the back."

Scott lead me towards the back of a creepy looking house in the middle of a forest. Scary thing to stumble upon if you were hiking or something, a old house filled with werewolves. We went to the lightest room in the house, which was where this Issac guy was laying. There was a huge black guy I had seen in school towering over him. I think his name was Boyd.

"Is he awake?"

"Barley."

I leaned down beside the boy, and I could see where my dad had slashed his chest with his huge claws. I know werewolves had big claws, but my father's were bigger for some reason. Maybe because he never cut his nails when he was a human. It was rather disgusting to live with at such a young age. He had bled a lot, it showed by the pool of blood around his body. Besides the chest wounds, he had an ear bleeding and his leg was all cut up and was blue.

"Poison."

"What?"

I moved over to his leg, which was bleeding with blue sparkles in it. "He got poisoned…see the blue stuff in his blood? It's a poison my dad used on me once." I informed them, touching his leg gently. He flinched and I looked up at his frightened face. He kinda looked like a little baby that had just cried for 2 hours. I touched his leg again, and this time, I looked into his memories.

I saw a basement with a freezer box in it. Some guy was dragging a kid, which I assumed was Issac, down the stairs and over to the box. "Stop dad! Please!" Issac was yelling as his dad shoved him in the box. It was quite painful to watch, but I kept going. The dad put chains around the freezer and then walked upstairs.

"Next time you'll pass that test!"

Back to reality, Derek and Scott were staring at me, and I think they had asked me something.

"What?"

"What does the poison do? How do you get rid of it?"

I searched my memory quickly, remembering the time when my dad poisoned me. "I need a stick or something so I can get it out." I ordered, putting my hand on Issac's leg. Issac didn't seem to know what was going on, which was probably a good thing. Taking the poison out hurts a lot. It's not a liquid, its like a sliver that shoots out poison.

"Who is that girl?"

He was looking at Scott like a little child, and I saw Scott's expression soften. "Don't worry buddy, she's gunna help you alright?" he said soothingly. As much as I wanted to stare at him, I had to get this thing out of Issac's system right now, before it started to affect him. Derek gave me a metal short pole I could use, and I got right to work.

"Issac, this might hurt just a little bit okay?"

I tried to sound as calm as I could, but it was a lot deeper than I thought. The deeper, the worse. I took a deep breath and opened up his wound a little further so I could grab it.

"You don't look like you know how to do this."

"I've did it to myself when I was 9, I think I know how."

That shut Derek up, and I continued on. Using the pole, I caught the sliver with it and almost got it out of his flesh. Then he jumped. He screamed in agony and I quickly sat down on his leg. "Hold him still or else it will get worse!" I yelled at Scott and Boyd. They held down his arms and upper body as Derek held his legs. I stuck the pole in again, quicker this time and slid it out into my hand. I threw it in the corner of the room and tried to close his wound. Now the poison was out, but he still wasn't healing right.

"Why isn't he healing?"

As soon as Scott said that, Issac's chest wounds started to close, to my relief. So many things could have gone wrong with that, thankfully I caught a break. I sighed and got of his legs. After a few minutes of healing, Issac stood up with Boyd and Scott's help. He looked at me, "Thanks." I just smiled and nodded, not wanting him to think he had to repay me.

"Just a quick question…what does the poison actually do?"

I turned to Derek and got a worried look on my face.

"It slowly makes you remember every bad thing that has happened to you, along with making your blood chunky and clumpy. Once your blood gets stuck in your veins, they explode and the poison in your head makes sure the last thing you see is your worst memory you've ever had."

Scott P.O.V

I was so glad Ariana was there tonight.

I don't know what we would have did if she didn't know what to do. As I was walking her home, I wondered about her encounter with the poison. "How did you figure out how to do that?" I asked her. She got a sad look on her face and kicked a rock in the road. "When I was nine, we were in foster care, and I was walking Lily home from dance school. My dad knocked her out and clawed me with the poison in his system. I was the first person he tired it on. But I had saw the sliver in his memory from a couple hours ago, so I finally got the strength to sit up and tear it out."

"Had it started to affect you yet?"

"It was almost killing me by the time the memory hit me."

I didn't like the thought of a cute, innocent little girl being killed by her dad poisoning her. Especially the little girl being Ariana. She kinda sad smiled at me as we approached her house. "Well I'm glad that happened." I said, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, you wouldn't have been able to save Issac then." I added, walking up the front porch steps.

"I guess that's true."

I smiled at her and saw Lily peeking through the window upstairs. As soon as I saw her she pulled the curtain back like she didn't see anything. "Does Lily remember anything about it?" I whispered to her, making sure no one would hear us. Ariana shook her head, "No…she did when she woke up, but I took the memory away from her. She said she wasn't ever completely knocked out and saw a few things. But I took the memory away from her before she could tell anyone." She said, leaning against the door.

Boy would I like her to take some memories out of my mind.

"You can take away memories?"

Ariana nodded, "I can…but I was in a coma for 3 days after I did last time." Well that takes that out of the picture, I thought in my head. I leaned right beside her against the door. "Well that's too bad, there would be a ton of things I want to erase from my memory." I said, not looking at her. I didn't want her to think I was weak or anything. I could feel her dark eyes on me.

"I think you should keep those memories. They could be of some use to you someday."

I smiled and figured she was right. One day when I had kids, I could tell them how some people fall out of love, and that even though it's a big deal at the time, you will find someone else. I did. Or at least I think I did.

"You know Ariana, you really are beautiful on the outside and the inside."

Again, I really should think before I speak.

I thought it sounded really cheesy, but Ariana's eyes lit up like Stiles on Star War's marathon day. She smiled big and blushed a little. "Thanks Scott. That's the first time someone has ever said that to me." I smiled big, not only because I had been the first to say that to her, but because she didn't think it was cheesy. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek softly, then opened the door for her.

"Goodnight Ariana."

"Goodnight Scott."

About 2 hours later when I was laying in bed awake, I got a text from Stiles.

_I was listening to my dad's radio, they said Lydia is missing._

That woke me up more than I already was. I texted back;

_How? I thought she went to a dinner with her parents or something?_

_She did. She went into the bathroom, her mom went to check on her and she wasn't in of the cameras saw her go out either, she just vanished! And theres something else too…:/_

_What?!_

_A few days ago she txt me saying that we needed to talk…I ignored it. This is all my fault! She could be dying right now!_

I shook my head at Stiles. No way was this his fault. She hasn't talked to us for months, is she would've texted me, I wouldn't have answered either.

_She is not dying! We'll go start searching for her after school tomoro, okay?_

_Okay: (_

No way was I going to sleep now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Mistaken Identity

Ariana P.O.V

I woke up with a huge grin on my face.

I didn't have any nightmares, thank goodness, and I was feeling really good about helping Issac last night. I could help people, I thought, I didn't have to hurt them. I never want to hurt anyone, hell I can't even stay mad at anyone for more than 10 minutes. I made my way to Lily's room and snuck in.

"Lily? Wake up I got tons to tell you!"

Lily didn't even move. I shoved her arm a bit and started jumping on her bed. "Lily!" I said, jumping harder and faster. The next thing I knew, Lily's hand flew out and I was against the wall. Did she just throw me across the room? I thought as I stood up, my shoulder already starting to ache.

"I'm not going to school. Get out."

I stared at my sister for the longest time before walking out the door. Lily isn't athletic, she doesn't lift weights…how could she manage to throw me across the room? I asked myself, walking back into my bedroom. Theres no way she could be a werewolf. I would know about it. Hormones, I thought, grabbing my clothes I was going to wear today. That's what it must be.

Since Lily wasn't going to school today, I drove by myself. I tried to find Scott as soon as I got there, but they were no where in site. I sat down on a bench and waited until I saw Stiles or him. Boyd walked by me a few times, but he didn't seem like he would know where they were, nor did he seem like he wanted to talk. Wanting to know more about him, I got inside his head.

Ice rink…Boyd and a littler girl…

"Not stealing anyone's memories are we?"

My heart stopped beating for a split second. My whole body froze at the sound of my father's voice. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. What shocked me more was that it wasn't my dad that sat down beside me, it was Lily. I slowly looked over at him/her, my eyes wide with fear. He's in her, I finally processed in my head. He has control of her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

When he looked over at me, he laughed at my expression.

"Now Ariana, you haven't seen your old man in what, 3 years? The least you could do is say hello."

My sister was still there, but anyone could tell that it wasn't really her by the eyes. Lily had crystal blue eyes, while she now had dark, golden ones. In my opinion, it wasn't really her color. "Hi." I said, scanning over the crowd of people to try to find Scott or Stiles or anyone.

"Don't worry Ariana! You're sister is safe with me."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

I stood up, not wanting to be close to this monster. "Scott and Stiles will be here soon. You can't control her for forever." I threatened, but apparently I didn't sound very threatening, because he just laughed. "Oh Ariana…you really think your little friends can help you?" he stood up and got right in my face. I could smell the blood on his breath. Sick.

"I know everything about you," he whispered. "I know your fears, your darkest secrets, everything. You cannot hide from me Ariana. No matter how hard you try, I will _always_ be in your head."

When I turned around, him, along with Lily's body, were gone.

Scott P.O.V

"So she saved Issac?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

Stiles always thought near death experiences were awesome. I smiled and scanned the hallways for Ariana. "Have you seen Ariana today?" I asked him, opening my locker and dumping the contents into it. Stiles shook his head, "No, I haven't heard from Lily either." He answered. That was a little weird. From what Stiles tells me, him and Lily text almost all night long. Maybe there was something wrong. We walked down the hallways for a few more minutes before we found Ariana sitting on a bench.

"Hey!"

I sat down beside her with a smile. But when I looked over at the look on her face, my smile vanished. "What's going on? Where's Lily?" I asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She very slowly turned to me, with a plain look on her face, but terror in her eyes.

"He's in control of her…He's inside of her…"

"Wait wait wait…your crazy nut of a father is _controlling_ Lily?" stiles asked her. Ariana nodded, and I noticed she looked paler than her usual tan face. "It's okay Ariana," I started, even though I knew it wasn't okay. "We'll find them and find a way to get him out, alright?" I don't even think she was listening to me. She was staring at something over my shoulder.

We all looked over and saw Lily shoving some girl up against her locker. "What did you say?" I heard Lily say, even though the voice was definitely not Lily's. The other girl looked scared out of her mind. "I-I-" I heard the girl struggle to say. Lily punched her in the face before anyone could respond. When I looked back at Ariana, then back at Lily, she was gone.

"W-What just happened?"

"He controls her…he knows everything…he never leaves…"

Ariana was in a trance it seemed like. She kept muttering things about how we can never escape, we can never win. I turned to Stiles, "What time did Lydia disappear last night?" I whispered to him. His face got sad, "Around the time you said you dropped Ariana off." He answered. "Why?" I didn't know why yet. I was just trying to link the two things together.

"Ariana?"

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Did you talk to Lily last night?"

"No…I told her I was tired and went to bed…but…"

"But what?"

Ariana looked troubled. "I went to talk to her this morning…but she wouldn't get up. She told me to get out. I started jumping on her bed to get her up, and she threw me across the room."

Stiles and I looked at each other. Everyone knew Lily wasn't very strong. She couldn't even lift up a chair that they had to move in gym. "But Lily isn't strong…" Stiles said, trying to think of things that could have caused her to suddenly have super strength. Ariana looked confused too, "Plus, last night I saw her looking out the window when Scott was dropping me off." She said.

"You saw that too?"

Ariana nodded, "I thought she was just like watching to see if you kissed me or something."

"Did he?"

We both looked at Stiles. He backed away and put his hands up. "Sorry, just curious." He said, and we went back to the real issue.

"So what do we do? We just saw Lily punch a girl in the face."

We sat there thinking for a minute before Stiles shot up.

" I got it! We find a reason for school to get cancelled today!"

Ariana P.O.V

The plan was in motion.

I didn't know if it was going to work, but it was worth a shot. Stiles was in the science lab getting some kind of dangerous bacteria. It wasn't life threatening, but it was enough to make the school close down for the day for safety measures. Scott and I were getting some kind of liquid thing to make it all explode. "What is this stuff again?" I asked Scott as we carried it down the hall to the science lab.

"No idea, science isn't my strong suit."

I laughed lightly and we turned the corner.

"Ariana, Lily's gunna be okay."

I nodded, "I know…but she could still get hurt." I replied to him. He shook his head, "Stiles wont let that happen." He answered, and I had to smile a little. "Who was that Lydia girl you guys were talking about?" I asked curiously. "Uhh just a girl that Stiles has had a crush on for the past 12 years. She went missing last night." Lydia…that was the girl I had met on my first day. She had seemed nice.

"Oh."

We got into the science lab where Stiles was waiting.

"Alright, you guys get out of the school and I will light this baby up."

Scott and I ran outside and sat on a bench. A couple minutes later, Stiles came running out and sat beside us. "We should do this more often." He said while catching his breath. After about 10 minutes, everyone in the school came running out. We just sat there calm, knowing the chemical couldn't hurt us. Issac and Boyd came over to us, knowing we did something.

"What did you do?"

"Cancelled school."

They looked pretty happy about that, especially Boyd. The teachers announced that, do to safety reasons, school was cancelled today and tomorrow. Stiles and Scott high fived. Aunt Jen came over to us and I stood up to talk to her. "Are you okay? Wheres Lily?" she asked looking around. "I'm fine, don't worry, Lily's okay." She wasn't okay. She was being controlled by my psychotic father. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Okay, well I guess you guys can leave and go have fun."

We said bye and she walked away quickly. Scott turned to me, "Lets go to Derek, he'll know what to do." he said, we all got up and ran into the woods, which happened to be right by the school. Derek must have heard us coming because he met us outside of his house. "What happened?" he asked, and I assumed that the guys came to him a lot, so he was used to expecting trouble.

"Lily is possessed by her crazy dad!"

We all looked at Stiles, who looked like he had been waiting a long time to say that. "And Lydia is missing." He added, and we looked at Derek to see his reaction. "Possessed?" he asked, not really believing Stiles. I nodded, "My dad's controlling her. She punched a girl today and threw me across her room this morning." I informed him, not really even trying to impress him anymore. He already knew I brought trouble along with me.

"What should we do?"

"Go get this bastard."

We started to walk towards the house when we heard laughter.

"You can't win. Didn't Ariana tell you?"

We all turned slowly around to see Lily standing in the clearing. "I always win." She/He said to us. Scott scooted in front of me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. If we would have been on a date, I would have been overjoyed, but this wasn't anything close to a date. I stepped forward, still holding Scott's hand.

"Let Lily go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Lily, has everything to do with this. Didn't you ever wonder how I find you everytime? Whenever you did something to get you kicked out of a foster home so you could go to a new one? But I found you…every time I found you. Lily doesn't have a strong mind like you do Ariana. She has it wide open for me to find where you are. She was so pathetic."

I stood there, not wanting to believe his words. But I knew he was right. Lily always had her mind open. I easily went into her memories when we were younger. I swallowed my fear and let go of Scott's hand.

"Let her go."

He just laughed again, and disappeared before our eyes.

"Where did he go?"

We were all looking around for Lily/my father, knowing they couldn't be far. "You guys go that way and-" Derek's sentence was stopped by his screaming. He fell to the ground holding his head in agonizing pain. We rushed to his side and tried to stop him from thrashing around. To everyone's surprise, there was tears falling down Derek's face. He didn't seem like the type of guy who just cried.

"Derek whats happening?"

His response was a scream, and I knew what was happening. "He's inside his mind," I explained. "Causing him pain that isn't really there. Taking every bad memory he has and making it even worse than it originally was." I said, and Boyd looked at me angrily.

"Fix it! Surely it's happened before!"

I tried to compose myself, but I was too panicy to think straight. Scott noticed and grabbed my arms gently.

"Ariana. Take a deep breath okay? Just calm down and help Derek."

I nodded at his words and went back to Derek. I grabbed his arm and went into his mind. The memory playing was the fire that his whole family had died in. Except it was worse. Much worse. The fire was blue, and all of his family was stuck in it. Not only did it burn them, but it had gas in it too. There were words being echoed in his mind, terrible things that must have been said to him. I saw my father standing by the burning building. Laughing.

"Get out!"

He stared at me, trying to force me out of Derek's head. "Get out!" I screamed, using all my might to push him out of Derek's memory.

"GO AWAY!"

Derek stopped screaming. He was breathing hard and holding his head still, but _he _was gone. "Derek?" Scott asked, touching his arm gently. Derek opened his eyes and looked around. "Wh-What happened?" he asked, and they all looked at me.

I didn't notice that my eyes were bleeding, I didn't have time to, because I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**R.I.P Cory/3**

**You'll be missed dearly: ,(**

**Chapter 10-Sick**

**Ariana P.O.V**

I felt terrible about what happened to Derek.

I couldn't get the sound of him screaming out of my head. Since we didn't have school today, Stiles, Scott and I were meeting up at Scott's. Lily hadn't come home last night, so I had to lie to Aunt Jen and tell her she was at a friends house. Under my breath I mumbled, "Forever", but she didn't hear me. I didn't know how she expected me to lie to her for possibly the rest of my life.

I heard Stiles in his jeep out front, so I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Scott's with Stiles."

My aunt gave me a look and I opened the front door.

"Oh Okay…Derek's coming over in a bit. He said he was hurt really bad. Do you know anything about that?"

Poker face, I thought, not wanting her to know that I healed Derek somehow. "Nope!" I answered. "Hope he's alright! I'll be back tonight!" I said, shutting the front door and running out to the jeep.

This thing was pretty sweet. "Nice jeep." I said, looking at the seats. Stiles responded by coughing at me.

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't seem fine to me, but I didn't say anything. Out of all the people I had met, Stiles was about the only one who's memories I hadn't read. I didn't really know if I wanted to either. Stiles seemed like the type of kid who has had a lot of tough times, and no one really asked him about them because he wasn't exactly popular. I don't know why he wouldn't be, he's pretty handsome and funny, but he does seem a little strange.

"Stiles?"

"Yes werewolf girl?"

I smiled at my new nickname, "What do you think will happen to Lily?" I asked him. I knew he must be affected by this too, just like I was. Stiles shrugged, "I don't know…maybe instead of being possessed by your dad she'll become possessed by a demon or something." He answered. I laughed. "Really? A demon?" I asked, and he nodded, totally serious.

"Yeah! Don't you ever watch those shows?"

"No."

"Well you're missing out."

We pulled up to Scott's house and saw his mom walking out to her car. "Hey Melissa!" Stiles greeted, and she gave him a look. "Hey Stiles, don't get in trouble today. Oh, and don't call me Melissa." She warned, and he put his hands up. "No promises!" She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrunk down. "Just kidding!" he said, running into the house.

"Hey Ariana!"

She seemed pleased to see me, and I could say the same about her. "Hey!" I said, walking over to her. "Whatcha doing there?" I asked her, seeing her looking at the engine of her car. "Just trying to figure out what's wrong with my fricking engine." Scott's mom said, and I went over to look. For some reason she had a huge dent in her engine, but I couldn't imagine why.

"I'll be right back."

I watched her walk inside the house, then I leaned over and bent the bump right out of her engine. I started the car and it ran perfectly. Melissa came running out with a wrench in her hand. "How did you do that?" she asked, looking at her engine. I just smiled and shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you probably used your little werewolf powers huh?" I laughed and nodded.

"See ya later Ariana."

"See ya!"

I walked inside the house where I had had dinner with Scott a few nights ago. I smiled at the memory and made my way up to Scott's room. Him and Stiles were staring at the ceiling, for reasons I have no idea. I laid down beside Scott and looked at his ceiling. "So. What is so interesting about the ceiling?" I asked them. Scott smiled, "Absolutely nothing." He replied.

"Ahh."

We sat up and I turned to Scott. "How is Derek doing?" I asked worriedly. "My aunt said he called her saying he was hurt bad." Scott shrugged, "He was doing fine when I left. Still trying to get over whatever he saw in his head but other than that he was fine." He answered, standing up. At least he was doing better. I didn't want him and Issac to be hurt because of me. Who was I kidding, everyone that got hurt was my fault.

Even Lily.

"Ariana?"

"What?"

Stiles sat up and looked at the window.

"You have a visitor."

Scott P.O.V

Issac was looking in my window.

He motioned for us to open the window, and Stiles ran over there. He jumped in and walked over to Ariana. "Thanks for…saving me." He said, Ariana smiled and nodded. Not like how she smiled at me, but a friendly smile. "You don't have to thank me, after all, I was the reason you and Derek were hurt in the first place." She responded, standing up.

Issac shrugged, "Well thanks anyways." He turned to me, "Do you by any chance have any coffee?" he asked strangely. I gave him a weird look, "Yeah…downstairs." I replied, opening the door for him. Issac doesn't usually drink coffee, he usually isn't very tired. "Thanks." He said, running downstairs. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I didn't know werewolves drank coffee."

I chuckled at Stiles's thoughts, and walked down the hallway. "Ariana, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, and she stood up. "Sure." She said, walking out of the room. "Oh sure, now you're keeping things from your best friend?" he asked, but I saw him smile and wink at me before I left the room. We walked around the spare room and I closed the door.

"Hi."

Ariana laughed, "Hi." Why did I say hi? I shook my head at myself quickly, then looked down at Ariana. "So um, your aunt's dating Derek huh?" I asked her, although that wasn't what I was going to ask her at all. She nodded, "Yeah, weird right? I would have never thought Derek would have a girlfriend." I laughed, "I know right?" I replied, and we both laughed.

I stared at her for a few seconds, then leaned down and kissed her.

I don't know what brought this on, but I did it.

My hands were on her waist and I pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Ariana…will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a shaky voice. The last time I had asked a girl that, it had been Allison.

Ariana smiled big at me, "I would love to."

I let out a huge breath. Ariana laughed, "What, did you think I was going to say no?" she asked, and I smiled. "Yeah I did." She giggled and I laced my hand through hers.

"Lets go."

We walked down the hallway back to my room, and saw Stiles throwing up blood.

Black blood.

**Sorry this wasn't very intresting, I've been throwing up all day long: /**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Werewolf Stiles?

Ariana P.O.V

"Scott, only werewolves throw up black blood."

"I know…"

No one knew what to do. Stiles was laying on Scott's bed coughing his lungs out, Issac was standing there looking like he was going to throw up, and Scott was pacing around the room. "You didn't get scratched or anything did you?" he asked his best friend. He shook his head and sat up in the bed. "Does this mean I'm a werewolf?" Stiles asked, and me and Scott looked at each other.

Stiles couldn't be a werewolf. Could he?

We decided to call Derek, who was there within minutes. He checked Stiles's temperature, which made Stiles very uncomfortable, and looked at the blood he had thrown up. "He's not a werewolf." We all let out our breath, however Stiles seemed disappointed. "You've probably just been around these idiots for so long you threw up." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Oh Derek, you know you love us."

Derek looked okay for being tortured not that long ago. He didn't look terrible. Then again he never does. I smiled again at my aunt's good taste in men. Anyway, Derek was a tough guy, I don't think I'd be seeing him cry again anytime soon. He jumped out the window and Stiles rolled his eyes. "For a guy who just got saved by us, he sure doesn't appreciate us." We couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well I guess I better go, maybe Lily is unpossessed and came home."

**Scott P.O.V**

When Ariana left, Stiles turned to me with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry man."

I looked at him confused,

"For what?"

"For not being a werewolf…I was really hoping I was one, so I could help you guys more."

I saw the sadness in his eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. "Stiles, you help us more than you will ever know. Remember that one time when you spread that mountain ash stuff in that circle even though there wasn't enough?" I reminded him. A big grin spread over his face, "That was pretty awesome wasn't it?" I laughed and patted his back.

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be a hero Stiles."

**Next day…**

We had a cross country meet today.

I was really nervous about this for some reason. Maybe because Ariana wasn't going to be there, which made me nervous since she knew what we were dealing with and how to heal it. Derek said he might follow us there to keep a look out, and he commented that if he sees her father again he's gunna rip his throat out. Stiles added to the comment when Derek walked away, "With his teeth."

I sat next to Stiles on the bus, with Boyd and Issac sitting in front of us. Aiden and Ethan were sitting together this time, which was unusual. Even though they were twins, they sure didn't act like they liked each other. "Do you think Ariana's dad will follow us here?" I asked Stiles when we got off the bus. He shrugged, "I don't know but we need a new name for this guy. 'Ariana's dad' isn't a very good villain name."

He was right, that wasn't a very good name.

"I'll ask Ariana what his name is."

_Hey: ) whats ur dad's name?_

_Karl._

"His name is Karl."

Stiles made a weird face, "That's still a lame name."

_jk! Its Hayden…such a good name for a not good person._

I smiled, "She was kidding, his name's Hayden." Hayden. That sounded like an enemy name. And a girl name…

"Control your girlfriend, this is no joking matter." I smiled when Stiles said that. I liked the fact that she was my girlfriend now. I must have zoned out, because Finstock hit me on the back out the head with his sweatshirt. "Time to focus McCall!" he yelled, and I ran over to Issac and Boyd before he could say anything else.

"That guy needs to lose his voice or something."

"No kidding."

I really wished Boyd talked more. He just nodded at all of our conversations, no matter what the topic. "You think we're gunna win today Boyd?" Issac asked him, trying to get him involved. He just shrugged and put on his sneakers. "Alright boys, go line up!" a guy in a uniform yelled. Everyone jogged over to the starting line, and wouldn't you know it, I ended up next to Aiden. I really hated that guy.

He gave me a dark smile and then the gun went off.

Boyd P.O.V

I would've gotten first if it wasn't for him.

He got inside my head. I let him get inside my head. I was 15 feet away from the finish line when I saw my little sister standing by the right side of the finish line. "Why did you leave me Boyd?" she cried, tears running down her face. She had frost on her hair and clothes, and her eyes were a dark black. I stopped dead in my tracks, listening to my little sister's cry for help.

Then she was gone.

In her place was the man. Ariana's father was standing there smiling and clapping for whoever just got in front of me and won the race. His eyes flashed back to mine and then he was replaced by my sister again. Feeling my whole body shaking, I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. Someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped and whipped around.

It was just Issac.

"Are you alright man?"

Scott P.O.V

After Boyd told us his experience, I knew either me or Stiles was next.

Boyd, Issac, and Derek have all already had something happen to them, and we were next. Actually maybe just me, I thought as I walked up to Stiles, who was again throwing up. He was leaning down by the end of the bus, black blood coming out of his mouth. Boyd, Issac and I all formed a barrier around him so no one could see.

"Stiles, you okay?"

"Not-really-cant-breathe."

I hit his back a couple of times, but nothing was helping.

"Get out of the way."

I recognized Ariana's voice right away. We all back up although we were confused onto how she got here. She leaned down to Stiles's face, and talked very soothingly to him. "Does your chest hurt a lot?" she asked softly, and I saw him nod slowly. Ariana felt his back and chest, feeling for something. She stopped when she got to his lower back area.

"Scott, will you please lift up his shirt? Carefully."

I grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted it up.

There was a black mass forming, almost like a bruise, but there was some purple thing on the inside of it. It almost made Issac sick and he had to look away. Ariana took a deep breath and patted Stiles head awkwardly. "This might hurt a little bit, okay buddy?" She said quietly. It amazed me how calm she could be in these situations. Kinda like my mom and her job as a nurse. Ariana grabbed the purple thing, making Stiles wince in pain. I rubbed his back a little, "Its alright bud, hold in there." I said, watching as she pulled out a long purple plant.

As soon as she got it out, Stiles fell to the ground snoring.

"Stiles!"

"He's alright, just sleepy."

Boyd took the plant from her hands. "I know this plant…it's a kind of werewolf poison isn't it?" he asked, and Ariana nodded. "I…I had a bad feeling when you guys left. So I jumped on the back of the bus and held on the whole ride here." She explained. Issac nodded, "That's why people gave us weird looks when we passed them!" Ariana smiled a bit.

"What does the poison do?"

"For werewolves? It makes them weaker. For humans? It makes them think they're turning into a werewolf and freak them out so much they kill themselves."

"Wow."

I grabbed the sleeping Stiles off the ground and handed him to Boyd. "Take him on the bus please, I'll be there in a second." Him and Issac went to the bus and I turned to Ariana. "You should come with us wherever we go." I joked, and she laughed. "I should…it'd definitely be a lot safer." I smiled and looked at the blood on the ground. Ariana put a hand up on my shoulder, and I looked up at her troubled face. "Whats wrong?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"Those plants don't just show up places…they're from…hunters."

I hated that word.

Hunters.

I just stared at her for a second. Allison and her dad left, how could this plant show up? "How is that possible?" I asked her. "The hunters that were here left before summer." I finished, trying to figure this out. "Well is there house still here?" she asked, and I thought back. Allison hadn't sold her house last time I saw. I walked passed it a lot in the summer, remembering all the times we had in there. Maybe some of their hunter stuff was still there.

"Yeah…do you think someone broke in and put that stuff in Stiles?"

"Its possible…it can-"

"McCall!"

Finstock was yelling my name and waving for me frantically to get on the bus. I sighed and turned back to Ariana, "I gotta go, but we'll talk later right?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "Have a safe trip back." I smiled, "You too." I gave her an awkward side hug before Finstock started blowing his whistle at me. Ariana giggled and I got back on the bus.

Stiles was a little bit conscious, but it was like he was drunk.

"Hey best friend," he said, hitting my shoulder. "Do you wanna know a secret?" he asked, and I nodded. Stiles was pretty funny when he was half out of it. "Sure buddy." He laughed and then ruffled my hair up. "I think you and Ariana are in _love._" As soon as he said the word love he just lost it. He was laughing and laughing, and rolling on the floor and crying. Everyone was looking at me weird, but I just laughed.

I'm glad Stiles isn't a werewolf.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Prom?

Scott P.O.V

**(So I am gunna start this chapter out from right after Derek "killed" Boyd alright? Just imagine it was Hayden who they were trying to kill. Alright?Alright: )**

Kora cried over Boyd's dead body.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Hayden had disappeared and Derek was just sitting there, a few tears falling down his usually tough face. Boyd was dead…it took a few minutes for me to process that. Issac was holding in his arms, but I saw his face had tears on it as well. I needed Stiles or Ariana here…but they weren't. Stiles was in the hospital recovering from his poison wounds, and I had no idea where Ariana was. My answer came a few seconds later.

"Aunt Jen! Aunt Jen I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

She was crawling on the floor sobbing, dragging herself to her aunt. Issac let her go and she ran to her niece. "Sweetie its alright…" it clearly wasn't alright though. Kora was crying, Derek was crying, I was about to cry, Ariana was crying, _and _ was crying. When Ariana hugged her aunt, I saw her bone sticking out of her leg. Why wasn't it healing yet? When I broke my leg in lacrosse it healed almost instantly.

"I should have told you…this is my fault…"

"No no honey, its not your fault."

Nothing could stop Ariana from crying, and I couldn't find myself to walk over there and comfort them.

Boyd was dead.

Boyd, the shy, but tough boy who only had one actual friend. The boy who worked at the ice rink in memory of his sister, and the boy who wanted to be a werewolf. Who was a werewolf. I closed my eyes, realizing how much I missed Boyd already. I didn't want to cry though, Boyd wouldn't want it that way. He didn't like it when people cried because it made him sad.

Issac walked over to Derek and helped him up.

"Derek, it wasn't your fault."

Derek didn't respond however, he just walked away back to his room. I guess we had to clean this up by ourselves. I don't know how long we all stood there, I just know that I needed to get out of there _now. _Ariana had finally stopped crying, but her leg still wasn't healed. I finally choked up enough courage to ask her what happened.

"Ariana?"

She looked up at me with blood shot eyes.

"What happened to your leg?"

Ariana P.O.V

The events of the night flashed in my head.

I had went home to find Lily holding our aunt by the throat. "Lily, stop!" I yelled, racing to her. I turned into werewolf form, not caring that my aunt was right there. However, I didn't get very far. Images of Scott being tortured appeared in my head, very bloody images. My head felt like it was going to burst, blood was coming from my eyes, and Aunt Jen was screaming for Lily to stop.

"You make it too easy Ariana."

I felt something leaving my body, although I didn't realize what it was until Scott asked me. Jennifer had blood on her head, probably from Lily/Hayden smashing her head on something. No, I thought in my head, he can hurt me, but he cant hurt my sister and my aunt. I apparently had turned back into a human when he got inside my head, and I tried to get my claws to come out.

Only they wouldn't.

Lily/Hayden was walking down the hall to the door, dragging Aunt Jen with her. I ignored the pain in my head and managed to run after them. Again, I didn't get very far. Just as I was about to grab my aunt, I heard something snap, then I collapsed on the ground, my leg almost in two pieces. The pain was almost unbearable, and it should have been healed by now. But the pain stayed. For almost an hour. I couldn't do anything about it, but I knew I had to get to Aunt Jen and Lily/Hayden.

I somehow got into my car and drove to Derek's house.

And now I was here.

After I told Scott what happened, his eyes got wide and he ran over to my still injured leg. "Why isn't it healed?!" I didn't want to tell him what I had discovered. But then I figured, Hayden already knows, he already knows that I am of no help to them anymore.

"I'm not a werewolf anymore."

There must have been 5 minutes of complete silence before Scott looked up at me, tears streaming down his beautiful face. "H-How is that possible…" He touched my leg and I felt it snap back into place. Relief flowed through my body, but I not surprisingly, still didn't feel better. It killed me inside to see tears on Scott's innocent little face. I leaned forward and put his face in my hands, making him look at me.

"Please don't cry Scott…please don't cry sweetie…"

He hugged me then, tightly and warmly, and it must have been an hour before he let me go.

"I'll drive you home."

It must have been 3 in the morning before we got home. Aunt Jen walked inside by herself, while I stayed back with Scott for a minute.

"Scott…I don't know whats going to happen tomorrow…but we're gunna win this war, alright?" I started, looking deep into his eyes. He was paying attention, but I could still see sadness in his eyes. "And then when this is over we can go get ice cream and go on dates like normal couples?" Scott asked, and I managed to chuckle a bit. "Yes, we can get ice cream." I answered, seeing my new boyfriend smiling just a little bit. I hugged him tightly one last time, knowing things were about to get a lot harder.

"Get home safe, okay?"

"I will. Be careful."

I walked him as he walked down the street until he was out of sight.

"Ariana!"

I turned around to see Aunt Jen leaning over Lily's passed out body. He must have got sick of her, I thought as I ran over to them. "Lets carry her up to her room." I said, knowing I would need her help since I wasn't a werewolf anymore. It killed me inside to think that I probably didn't have my memory power things anymore either. Don't think about that right now, I told myself as we laid my baby sister down on her bed.

"Ariana."

"Do you wanna know?"

"What?"

I looked at her very seriously. "Do you wanna know what we are?" I asked her sternly. She swallowed and then took a deep breath, "Yes." I nodded and we went into my room and shut the door. After sitting on the bed for 10 minutes in silence, I told her e_verything._

Scott P.O.V

I hugged my mom as soon as I got home.

There was still tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care. Everything was falling apart.

"Scott, what's going on?!"

I leaned back from the hug and looked at my mother. "C-Can I see Stiles?" I asked her nicely. "It's important…Boyd died tonight." I whispered to her. She covered her mouth and grabbed her keys.

"Lets go."

On the ride there, I finally managed to compose myself a little bit. But I knew as soon as I saw Stiles, I would lose it again. My mom didn't ask me anything about Boyd, thank goodness, but she kept little conversations going about school and such.

"So how much do you like Ariana?"

That question caught me off guard since we were just talking about school and now girls. How much did I like Ariana? I shrugged, "She's nice." My mom smiled and rolled her eyes, "She's nice huh? That's all you think about her? It looked like a lot more than that the other night." My mom knew me so well. I smiled, an actual smile, and looked over at her.

"Okay, I like her a lot."

"That's what I thought…how much is a lot?"

I shrugged, not really knowing. It was a lot. She's so easy to talk to, to tell all of your problems to. Her smile is perfect, she's kind, she's caring, she's everything.

It was then I realized that I was in love with Ariana.

How I realized this on this terrible night, I don't know, but I had to tell her soon.

I looked over at my mom, who was smiling at herself as we pulled up to the hospital. "I'll be in the food court." She said, handing me the keys to Stiles's room. I smiled and headed up to the top floor. Mom put him up there so no one would disturb him. I put the keys in the door, and quietly entered.

"Scott? What are you doing here, it's 3 freaking a.m."

I didn't say anything, I just walked over to him and grabbed him in a hug. "Woah okay." He said, hugging me back. "Boyd died." I whispered to him, feeling his body go stiff. I knew Stiles had always tried to be Boyd's friend, no matter what he said to him. "H…how?" Stiles asked, but I felt the tears fall down my face and onto his hospital gown thingy.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me buddy."

I broke the hug and looked at his face.

"I cant take it anymore Stiles. I can't do this anymore…"

More tears were falling, and I remembered how I said I wasn't going to cry. Guess that didn't last long. Stiles shook his head at me, "No Scott, you can do this. You're stronger than Hayden. We can beat him together." My best friend said to me. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he meant it. We could beat him.

"Did your dad come?"

He looked a little confused by my change of the subject, but he didn't say anything. "Yeah, he seemed like he thought I was going to die or something." He joked, leaning back in his bed. "I don't know what he would do if you died, you make him eat healthy." I joked back, making him and myself smile a little.

"That is true."

In that moment, I realized how grateful I was to have Stiles in my life.

_The next day at school…_

**Ariana P.O.V**

I sat by Scott and Stiles at lunch.

"Stiles! How are you feeling?"

"Way better, now I only throw up food instead of blood."

I smiled and looked at my tray of food. I wasn't really hungry today. Then again, when was I hungry? Even if I did eat, I just made myself throw it back up anyway. I know what you're thinking, anorexic freak. I wasn't proud of the fact that I purged, but I knew I had to do it anyway.

"How did take it?"

I shrugged, "Well she might have passed out afterwards but at least she didn't scream." I said, pushing my food around. Scott and Stiles smiled a little, "She coming to school today?" Issac asked, who I hadn't noticed was sitting next to Stiles. I nodded, "Yeah, but Lily is still in a coma." I added, avoiding eye contact with them. I wasn't in the mood to cry. I had already cried enough last night.

"S-She's in a coma?"

"Yeah."

We didn't say anything else, but then I remembered what else happened last night.

"Oh yeah! Guess who I found in my closet last night?"

I heard Stiles mumble Scott's name, and him and Issac laughed. I glared at him, "No. Lydia." That shut him up. His eyes went wide and he almost hit his food tray off the table. "You found Lydia?!" he asked loudly, and we all shushed him. "Yes, I heard her crying in my closest. I don't know how she got there or where she was, but somehow she found my house." I informed them.

"Well what did you do with her?!"

I could tell Stiles was panicked, so I decided to get back at him for the closet thing.

"I ate her."

His eyes got wider than I ever thought possible. I smiled and took a drink from my water. "You didn't." he said, but I just kept smiling. The face on his look was priceless, and Issac and Scott were laughing.

"I'm kidding, she's right there."

Lydia was walking through the lunch tables handing something out to everyone. Stiles bolted around right as Lydia walked up to our table.

"How many tickets?"

"For what?"

"Prom of course!"

Since when did schools have prom at the beginning of the school year? I thought, examining one of the tickets. Stiles looked at her like she was nuts, "How can you be thinking of prom at the time like this?!" he asked exasperatedly. Lydia gave him a look, "Prom is the most important part of student's careers at school. Including _my_ most important part." She said, handing tickets to Scott and Issac. Issac looked like he was confused, and Scott looked terrified.

"So can I plan to see you there?"

Stiles paused before sighing, "Yeah."

**Derek P.O.V**

I was just laying in bed when the letter came.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I jumped out of bed and went behind the man that was standing in front of my house.

"What are you doing here?"

They guy nearly jumped out of his skin. He was shaking and he had a letter in his hand. "D-D-Derek Hale? I have a letter for you." He held it out and I grabbed it from his hand, giving him a threatening look.

"Get out."

I didn't have to say it twice.

I opened the letter to find it was from Jennifer. I prepared for the worst when I started to read the letter.

_Derek,_

_I know about you and Ariana and everyone else. Ariana explained to me about the whole werewolf thing…and I don't have a problem with it. I know what you're probably thinking; She doesn't understand the risks, the danger. Well I do. My niece explained everything that I would be in danger of now, but I don't care. I still want to be with you as much as I did before, and I hope you still do too. I really care for you Derek. Things might change between us now that I know all this, but I will always care for you. You're a big part of my life now. Please don't break up with me, (I know technically we aren't actually dating but…) just because you think I am in danger now._

_I hope you're okay._

_If you need anything, don't hesitate to just show up._

_-Jennifer _

_P.S. How would you like to chaperone for the prom? Haha…i know you probably want to keep a close eye on your pack, so I thought it would be a good idea. _

I smiled as I tucked the letter in my pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Roses

Scott P.O.V

"Derek, come on, get up!"

Stiles, Issac and I were trying to get Derek to get up and do something. Cora said he had gotten up once all day. We had devised a plan to catch Hayden at the prom, but we needed him for it to work. Issac grabbed Derek and made him stand up in front of us. He had a bored look on his face, like he needed to be somewhere else.

"We have a plan to catch him, but we need your help."

That caught his attention. His eyes lit up at the thought of catching the man who had killed Boyd. "What's the plan?" I smiled a little. Our Derek was back. We all looked over at Stiles to explain. "Well ya see…We're gunna have Ariana lure her dad into the gym, where the prom is." He started. "Since she had her werewolfness taken away, that's all we could have her do. Anyway, we keep him there until the prom is over. When everyone else is out of the building, you and Issac get the matches and gasoline while Scott and I are keeping him busy."

Derek gave him a humorous look, "You're gunna fight him?"

Stiles made that face he does when he's frustrated. "Yes me! Anyway! You two are gunna sneak up on him and drench him in the gasoline, then light him on fire. Problem solved!"

Derek stood there thinking about the plan for a few minutes. "That could possibly work." he said, pacing around the room. "I have to be a prom chaperone anyway." He added, and we all looked at him surprised. "You?" I asked, "A prom chaperone?" I was trying so hard not to laugh with the picture of Derek in a tux in my head.

Derek glared at us, "Yes. I was a teenager too ya know, I know what goes on at a prom." He looked at Stiles as if he thought he was going to say something sick minded. Stiles was laughing just like me however, and Derek walked out of the room.

"Can you imagine a teenager Derek?"

"No way!"

We must have laughed for 15 minutes before Issac stopped us.

"Can we have dates for the prom though? Even if we're trying to kill someone?"

Stiles gave him a weird look, "Well duh. Have you never been to a prom before?" he asked him. Issac raised an eyebrow, "Have you?" That shut him up. Stiles had been to a prom…he just didn't have a date. It was freshman year and Lydia had gone to the dance with Jackson, so Stiles and I were spying on them. Good times.

Issac walked into the other room, so we followed him. Cora was writing something in a book, and she looked up at us.

"What?"

Issac stepped towards her,

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Our mouths dropped open. Issac was going to take Derek's little sister to prom?! There was no way he would be cool with that. To our surprise, Cora smiled at Issac. "That's the first time I have ever seen a Hale smile." I whispered to Stiles.

"I would love to."

Issac grinned and turned to us.

"I'll pick you up at 9."

We just stood there with our mouths open at Cora. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her book. Derek walked in beside us, looked at us, then hit our chins so our teeth dug into our upper mouth. Stiles yelped and Derek snickered. "Cora's going to the prom with Issac." I blurted out, and she gave me a threatening look.

Derek's eyes went wide at his little sister, "What?" he asked. Cora sighed and closed her book, standing up beside her brother. "Issac asked me to prom and I said yes." She said simply, walking around him. He grabbed her arm however, stopping her. "You are not going to the prom with him!" Stiles and I found this situation hilarious. Two werewolf siblings not worried about catching the bad guy, but who the little sister was going to prom with.

"Well its not up to you is it?"

Derek couldn't find the words to say. He looked angry and confused at the same time. "Fine." Stiles and my mouths dropped again. He was going to let her go to prom with Issac?!

"But he better keep his hands to himself!"

Ariana P.O.V

It was after school and Lydia was taking me shopping.

She was going on and on about prom, talking about all the drama that happened, who went with who and shit like that. Honestly, I didn't really care about prom, I just wanted to catch my dad and kill him. I wanted to do something more violent then burning him alive, but I guess that will have to do. "Do you like this one?" she asked me. "I think it would look good on me." Lydia had already tried on at least 10 different dresses, while I hadn't found one that I had liked.

"Yeah."

"You should totally try on this one!"

Lydia held up a pink, very sparkly long dress. ( /entry/64207819/in-set/8188501-dresses-3 ) I fell in love with it right away. I grabbed it from her hands and ran to the dressing room. I looked at myself in the mirror, spinning around in the dress. "Come out and let me see!" I heard her yell. I walked out of the room and walked over to Lydia. Her eyes went wide with excitement and she smiled, "That's amazing Ariana! Scott will love it!" I paused when she said Scott's name.

"Scott?"

"You're going with Scott aren't you?"

I hadn't really thought about that. Scott would ask me, right? We were going out now. I hoped he would, I didn't wanna end up going solo. Changing the subject, I smiled at Lydia.

"Who are you going with?"

Her face fell a little bit. "No one." She started, and I sat down beside her. How could someone as popular and pretty as Lydia not get a date? "Why not? Don't you wanna go with anyone?" I asked her. She sighed and stood up, looking at some blue dresses on a rack. "No one will ask me." Lydia replied. I was about to go look inside her memories, but then I remembered I couldn't.

Then an idea popped in my head.

"Stiles will ask you."

"What?"

I got up beside her and grinned. "You should take Stiles." I repeated, but she shook her head. "No way. I went with him to dance last year…I ended up in the hospital." I believed that part, but I didn't think Stiles had caused that. "Please? You know he's completely in love with you right?" I asked her, looking at my dress. Lydia got a sad look on her face when I said that.

"I know…it's just…complicated."

"How so?"

"You know, you haven't been here since preschool, you wouldn't understand."

I put my hand on hers and stopped her.

"I would understand more than you think."

Lydia stared at me for a few seconds. I could tell she was thinking hard about something. She sighed and looked at the dress I had on.

"You should get that, it looks really good on you."

_The day of Prom: )_

Scott P.O.V

I still hadn't asked Ariana to prom.'

She hadn't said anything about it, but I knew it was in the back of her mind. I just didn't know how to ask her! My mom was making me bacon this morning, and she knew something was on my mind. "You okay?" I shrugged and played with the bacon on my plate. My mom sat down beside me and put her hand on mine.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to ask her."

"Ask her what?"

I looked up at her, "To prom! It's tonight and I still haven't asked her!" I was in a panic now. What if she said no because I didn't ask her sooner? What if she said no and broke up with me? My mom sat there thinking for a minute, trying to find ways to help me. "I got it!" She finally said, "Ask her in a way no girl could resist, by humor!" I didn't know what that meant. To girls, there was nothing funny about prom. It was all about the dates and the dresses.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her in a funny way…like shove a pie in her face that says, Will You Go to Prom with me?"

I gave her a look. She shook her head, "You're right, that's stupid." We sat there for a few more minutes, and it was getting later and later every second. My mom smiled a huge smile at me, and I looked at her suspiciously. "What?" I asked her, and she stood up.

"Instead of humor…why don't you ask her romantically?"

"Go on…"

"Get some roses alright? Make her a trail of the petals to a room, where you'll be waiting with candles that spell out, PROM with a question mark. You'll be standing behind it with a dozen roses."

That wasn't a bad idea. Actually, it was a very good idea. I smiled and nodded my head at my mom, "That's a great idea!" I got up and hugged her tightly. She laughed and I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight, I gotta go buy some roses!"

Ariana P.O.V

"How's Lily feeling?"

I shrugged at Stiles, "I don't know, still hasn't woken up." I missed my sister. I missed shopping with her, I missed talking to her, I missed everything. I wanted her to be there on our prom night, with Stiles. I wanted to see how beautiful she looked at her first prom. I knew this would have been one of the happiest nights of her life.

"Oh."

Stiles looked really sad too. I knew how much he wanted to ask her to prom. I still didn't know if Lydia was going to ask him, but by the looks of things, I didn't think she was going to. Issac nodded at Stiles, reached into his pocket and handed me a note.

_Follow the roses_

_-Scott_

I looked up at them confused, and they pointed to the red roses leading out the door. They winked at me and I got up to follow them.

They lead me through the hallways all the way on the other side of the school. For some reason my heart was beating really fast, and I was sure Scott was close by listening. The roses turned white when I entered the science room, and there stood Scott.

In candles, the word PROM? was spelled out, with Scott standing behind it holding roses and two prom tickets.

"Ariana, would you like to go to prom with me?"

I was almost crying now, but I managed to nod and ran over to Scott.

"I would love to Scott."

He smiled happier than I've ever seen him before. "Just so you know, this was my mom's idea." I laughed, loving his mom more every minute. Scott handed me the white and red roses in his hand. "They're beautiful." I said quietly, wiping the tears from my face. I didn't know why I was crying, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Just like you."

I smiled up at him, leaning forward to meet his lips. This kiss was sweeter than our first kiss, maybe that was just because I was crying. His hands went to my hips and mine went around his neck. We heard clapping and cheering all of a sudden, we broke apart to see Stiles, Issac, Lydia and Cora all standing in the doorway. Scott and I laughed with them, and we blew out the candles on the floor. After Lydia took pictures of us of course.

This was definitely going to be a night to remember.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- I love you's

Issac P.O.V

Not gunna lie, I was really nervous about picking Cora up.

What if Derek killed me before we got to the prom? What if he killed us both? I gulped as I walked in the red front door, quietly stepping inside. I heard footsteps running down the stairs, it sounded like Derek's, so I backed up against the wall, getting ready for the worst.

It was Derek…but yet it wasn't.

Derek was wearing a suit, which I had never seen him in before. I never imagined I would ever see a guy as tough as Derek in a suit and tie. He was staring at me, and was about to say something when Cora came bounding down the stairs. I gotta hand it to her, she cleaned up good. Usually she barley wore any makeup and wore leather jackets, but now she had glittery makeup and a emerald green dress on. She smiled shyly at me, and I hoped I wasn't staring too much at her.

"You look…amazing!"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

You could practically feel the annoyance running off of Derek. He walked forward and was about to say something, but again he was interrupted by Cora. She handed him her phone, "Be a good brother and take some pictures." I tried not to laugh at the look on Derek's face. He grabbed the phone and gritted his teeth as he took a few pictures. The last pose we did was a silly one, with Cora's leg hiked up around my waist and my hands up in a confused stance.

Derek didn't like that.

He walked over, grabbed Cora's leg and put it down on the ground, and made both of us put our hands by our sides.

"Now that's a prom picture."

Cora rolled her eyes and took the phone from him. "See you there." She said, walking out the door. I turned to Derek and smiled weakly, "Looking sharp Derek." Not wanting to get the crap beat out of me, I ran out the door and into the limo.

Scott P.O.V

I was really nervous about this whole prom thing.

Not about the plan to kill Ariana's dad, but just the actual prom thing. The dancing, my hair, the suit, I was starting to panic thinking about all that could go wrong. I was waiting at the end of the staircase for Ariana, who's footsteps I could hear ahead. I swallowed and tried to stop my hands from shaking. I starting shaking even more when I saw Ariana.

She was wearing a pink, very sparkly dress, that was long and went well with her tan skin. Her hair was curled to perfection, her makeup done very neatly. I almost started drooling when she smiled at me. When she reached me, I was out of words for her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

What a stupid thing to say. You're looking at the most beautiful girl you have ever seen, and all you say is hi?!

"You look beautiful."

Ariana smiled and blushed, "Really?" she asked, and I nodded. Did she not know how much she drove him crazy? "Absolutely." I answered, finally smiling at her. came down, looking almost as good as Ariana did. Which is kind of weird considering she's our teacher but…

"Picture time!"

I could feel Ariana shaking as well when I put my hand around her waist. Glad I wasn't the only one who was nervous. After a few normal pictures, things started getting silly. There was one where Ariana looked like a possessed little girl, one where I hiked my pants up to my chest, and one where I was holding Ariana bridal style.

My favorite though, was one where Ariana and I were looking into each others eyes.

I wasn't nervous anymore.

I was excited as hell.

Ariana P.O.V

When we got to the prom, the first thing I noticed was the lights.

There was a disco ball, but beside it was 3 different lights that made everything sparkle. The chairs had blue polka dots on them, with glitter of course, and the table cloths had pictures of the seniors best moments on them. I spotted Lydia and we walked over to her.

"Lydia, this is amazing!"

She grinned and looked around, "I guess it is, isn't it?" I smiled and looked around for Stiles. "Hey Scott, is Stiles here yet?" I asked him, making sure Lydia heard. Scott looked around for his friend, then I saw his eyes lock on something. Then he grinned and pointed across the room. "Found him." I followed his hand and saw Stiles, in a black tux with a bow tie matching Lydia's dress. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn sexy. (Not as sexy as Scott…but pretty sexy.)

Stiles smiled at us, "Hey guys." He looked at Lydia, who I knew was trying not to stare at him. "You look pretty Lydia." He said sweetly, and I then understood how much Stiles was in love with Lydia. Lydia, to my surprise, smiled and thanked him. "So have you seen daddy sociopath yet?" I had to laugh at insults about my dad. Somehow Stiles just made them seem funnier than they actually were. "Nope." Scott answered, looking over his shoulder. I hoped he would show up, or else we'd have lost a chance to kill him and end this.

We sat there for a couple minutes before Cora and Issac joined us. We laughed when Issac told us what Derek had done to him and Cora before they left. Typical Derek. Speaking of Derek, Stiles was staring big eyed at the entrance. We all turned to see Derek and Aunt Jen standing there. My aunt looked great, but it was so weird seeing Derek in something other than a leather jacket. He looked good, he should wear suits around more often.

"Holy shit, is that Derek?!"

"Yeah!"

Scott and Stiles seemed amazed at this, and we had to hear them talk about it for the next ten minutes. Then _he _walked in. We all froze in our spots, and saw Derek motion for us to all scatter so it didn't look obvious we were up to something. Scott turned to me smiling, "Would you like to dance Ariana?" he asked, and I smiled up at him. "I would love to." I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so Scott put his hands on my waist while mine went around his neck.

"So, how are you liking prom?"

"I love it so far. But I can't wait for the end of the prom, that's when all the action happens."

Scott laughed at this, but I couldn't help but notice that he sounded nervous about something. "Are you as nervous as I am?" I asked him, and he nodded quickly. "Very nervous. Did you feel me shaking when we were at your house?" he asked me. I laughed, nodding my head. I had been shaking too, but I had noticed Scott's shaky hands when we were taking pictures.

"It's okay to be nervous."

Scott slowly nodded again, "Yeah…but I'm especially nervous."

"Why is that?"

My heart was racing fast for some reason, and I hoped he couldn't hear it too much. Scott rested his forehead against mine, and let out a deep breath.

"Because of what I'm about to say."

Was he going to break up with me? The night of our prom in our first dance together? Many bad thoughts were running through my head, but I tried to push them out. Surely that couldn't be it. It had to be something else.

"I…I'm in love with you Ariana."

I didn't even think twice.

"I'm in love with you too Scott."

Now I was shaking uncontrollably, and Scott pulled me closer to him.

"I know…I've only known you for a short time but…I really do love you."

You see, I can tell when people are lying. It's just an instinct I was born with. And I knew Scott was not lying when he said this. His dark, sweet eyes locked with mine, and he leaned forward and kissed my lips. I wanted to cry I was so happy, but instead I just kissed my boyfriend back with all my heart.

I really liked prom.

Stiles P.O.V

I was bored.

I know everyone is supposed to have a good time at prom, but I really wasn't. I had danced a few times, but I wasn't really getting into it. I wish Lydia would dance with me, I thought, then I would be having fun. A hand hit my shoulder, and I must have jumped 4 feet in the air.

"Shouldn't you be having fun?"

Hayden was standing right behind me, looking out at the crowd of dancing teenagers. I was lost for words. I just kinda sat there with my mouth open for a few seconds. "Uhh yeah I'm not really into the whole dancing thing." I finally replied, avoiding eye contact with this freakazoid. How could Ariana live with this guy?! He was a total maniac.

"I didn't know my daughter was with Scott. Did you?"

God his eyes were like endless pits of hell. I nodded slowly, "Yeah. They make a good couple." I said, picking at the cup I had destroyed earlier. Why was he talking to me? Why couldn't he go bug some stupid freshman or something? He laughed for some reason, and patted my back. "I wouldn't agree with that." Hayden said, and then he walked away into the crowd.

That guy was so…

"Wanna dance?"

Lydia was standing in front of me, and I looked at her confused.

"Me?"

"Yes you Stiles."

"Uh sure."

I hopped up and we headed to the dancefloor. They were playing a slow song, again. Not that I was complaining or anything but…

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

Lydia shrugged, "Well I figured we were both alone at this thing so."

How could she have come alone? She was one of the most beautiful, popular girls at this school. Surely someone could have taken her. I looked at her surprised, "How did you come alone? You're so-" I stopped myself from saying beautiful, even though I had said that to her before. "Awesome!" I finished dumbly. Lydia smiled, "I am pretty awesome, aren't i?" I laughed and nodded at her.

We danced in silence for a few minutes, not an awkward silence, just a silence. "You did great on this." I said to her, looking at all the lights and pictures everywhere. "Thanks…I just wanted it to be perfect ya know? I wanted everyone to have a great night." If people only knew Lydia like I did…they would realize what a nice, amazing person she really was.

"Are you having a good time?"

Lydia paused for a second, thinking to herself. Then she smiled a little and nodded, "I am." She answered, and I spun her around to the music. She laughed and I pulled her a little closer to me than we had been before. She smelled like strawberries, which was her favorite food. A few years ago, I would have never thought I would be inches away from Lydia's.

Derek P.O.V

That son of a bitch better not come near me tonight.

I didn't think I would be able to control myself from ripping his throat out. We were doing this for Boyd. I missed Boyd, I would never admit it, but I really missed that kid. He didn't talk as much as the other kids, which was a bonus. I would have rather had him go to prom with Cora than Issac.

It's not that I didn't like Issac, he was a good kid, but Boyd just seemed like a better match for my little sister.

I walked up behind Jennifer, "Having a good time?"

Her heartbeat got noticeably quicker when I said that, but it slowed down when she saw it was me. "Not really…it's pretty boring, chaperoning for prom." She said, longingly looking at all the teenagers dancing. I remembered my prom. It was good, I thought at the time, but I had gone with Kate, who later burned all my family members alive. I didn't like to remember that prom.

Jennifer and I awkwardly stood there for a few minutes, then I got up the courage to ask her to dance.

"Do you wanna dance?"

She looked surprised that I had asked, but none of the less, she smiled and nodded. I took her hand and we walked to the edge of the dancefloor, in the darker part of the gym. I laced my hand through hers and put my other hand on her waist, smiling down at her. I didn't know what she saw in me. Sure, I was attractive, but I was dangerous. Plus, thanks to Stiles and Scott, I had once been one of the most wanted men in the freaking county. But she must have seen through that. Or she just didn't know. And then there was the fact I was a werewolf. The letter she had wrote me…well lets just say I'm keeping that letter forever.

"Do you think your plan will work?"

"I think it will."

Jennifer's heart was beating fast, and I sensed fear in it. "You don't have to be afraid of him Jennifer. I won't let him anywhere near you." I assured her worried face. She smiled a little bit, knowing I was right. No way was I going to let him near her again. Not after what happened last time. Sometimes, around 3 in the morning, I would go out and go to her house, just to make sure she was alright. It may sound creepy, but I watch her sleep sometimes.

Hey, if that stupid vampire can do it, why can't I?

I swooped her down low to the ground, making her giggle like a child. I cant remember the last time someone smiled at me like that. Kate sure as hell never smiled at me like that. Jennifer was just one of those people that you had to smile at. I got this feeling when I first met her, a safe feeling. Like everything was going to be alright.

"Are you having fun Derek?"

I smiled at her, "I am."

Jenn smiled and the slow song was coming to an end.

I had to tell her. I had to tell her now.

"Derek?"

I guess I'll say it later.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at me slowly with those big brown eyes of hers.

"I-I love you."

Jennifer loved me.

She was in love with me.

"I love you too Jennifer." I whispered very softly. I had not said that to anyone since the last day I saw my family alive. I called back to my mother right before I went to school, "I love you mom!" I had said, and she yelled back, "I love you too Derek!" that was the last time I had ever talked to her. I almost had tears in my eyes as I leaned down, and gently kissed Jennifer's lips.

I had never felt like this before.

_Some hours later…_

Scott P.O.V

The prom was ending.

Lydia was leading people out of the gym, but Hayden was still in sights. Ariana knew that he would want to see her go to prom, it had always been one of his dreams, was to see his daughter go to prom. When he was normal. Derek was hiding in the darkness somewhere, while Issac was getting the gas. We had to be very quiet about all of this, just so Hayden would most likely focus on other things. Right now, he was trying to get in Ariana's head.

I held her hand as we walked over to Stiles.

He was repeatedly flashes images of terrible, bloody things that could happen to us if she didn't give herself up. This is what she had told me before she went mute for an hour. It was like she couldn't talk, no matter how hard she tried. "Don't worry Air, this will work." I assured her, smiling sweetly at my girlfriend.

Ariana managed to smile and nod her head.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah."

Cora was outside the gym exit, waiting to close the door on Hayden so he couldn't get out. I guess the plan had changed a little, but I was still hoping it had worked. Ariana stood in the middle of the gym floor, waiting to face her father. I stood back with Derek, pumping myself up for the fight that was about to come.

"I should have known you would have pulled something like this Ariana."

He turned around to face his first daughter.

I heard her heart pounding in her chest, and I don't think I have ever heard it that loud before.

"Well you don't know me dad."

"I guess I don't. I've been chasing you and Lily for so long, I haven't really gotten to know you, have i? I'll tell you what. After I destroy your friends, ripping the life out of them, you, Lily and I will sit down and have a sweet little talk. How does that sound?"

Is he that stupid? Ariana would never do that. Ever.

"Nice try, but I'd rather you just keep staying out of my life like you have for the last-"

Hayden put his hand up to stop her, not wanting to hear it.

"So what have you-"

"FOR NARNIA!"

The gasoline poured down from the rafters after Stiles yelled out…whatever he yelled out. It almost missed him, but Hayden hadn't seen it coming, so he couldn't react. Ariana ran out of the way while Derek and I charged at him while he was distracted. I let my claws do what they wanted as I attacked him with all my might. Derek slammed into him, but Hayden caught himself and stuck his claws out. He was ready for a fight now.

I tried to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped up. Derek attempted to kick him in the chest while he was up in the air, but he dodged it and landed on his feet again. I saw Stiles out of the corner of my eye, lighting the match. I knew Derek and I had to get out of the way, since we were both covered in gasoline too. We could easily light on fire if he threw the match right now. Then we would die too.

"Now Stiles!"

Derek and I jumped out of Hayden's way as Stiles threw the match towards him. I actually had hope for one second that this would work. It would all be over. Ariana would be safe.

Then the fire sprinklers came on.

The match went out inches before it was about to touch Hayden's arm.

I could almost hear Ariana's heart shatter.

The next thing I knew, Derek and I were thrown against the gym wall. I slid to the ground in my human form, holding my head. I looked up to see Hayden right in Ariana's face, but my vision was blurry.

"I thought about letting your friends off easily…but not anymore."

And with that, he was gone.

**Derek P.O.V**

It didn't work.

The plan didn't work.

I could not express enough how mad and disappointed I was in myself. I should have known something like this would have happened. It couldn't have been that easy. But it was too late now. We had a shot and we missed it. I guess we'll have to wait for another pitch before striking again.

Jennifer didn't say anything the whole ride home, and I think I was happy about that. I didn't want her thinking she could have did something to prevent this, blaming herself for what happened. In no way was it her fault. Not even close.

We walked up to her front door and she turned to me.

"Besides the fact that you guy didn't kill Ariana's father…I had fun tonight."

I did too, until the sprinklers went off.

"I did too…I haven't had that much fun in ages."

Jennifer smiled up at me, knowing I was feeling down about the whole situation. She laid a hand on my cheek, making me look at her. "Derek, I know you're disappointed that you didn't get him tonight, but don't beat yourself up over it." I sighed, knowing she was right. There wasn't anything I could do to stop those stupid sprinklers from going on. I think that's what bugged me the most. Something as stupid as sprinklers stopped us from killing that maniac.

I nodded at Jenn, glad that I had her here.

"I really did have fun tonight though…dancing with you was the best part."

That made her smile, as I knew that was her favorite part too.

"I couldn't agree more."

She leaned up to hug me tightly, and I kissed her cheek softly. I opened her door for her to go inside, and she turned around smiling.

"Goodnight Derek."

I smiled back, "Goodnight Jennifer. I love you."

"I love you too."

She shut the door quietly and I turned around to see Ariana walking up the steps. She had been crying I assumed, her eyes were red and her makeup smeared. "You alright?" I asked her, which was something I usually didn't ask people. She shook her head, looking at the ground.

"I just…I really wanted to get him, ya know? I wanted to end this torture of him, getting inside people's heads and possessing them and ruining their lives. I wanted it to work. But it didn't. And now he's gunna kill everyone I love."

She started to cry again, shaking her head at herself and trying to contain herself. Now I really did something I never do. I held her to my chest and hugged her.

"Shhh…it's alright Ariana. We'll get another chance. I promise you, we're gunna beat him. We'll end him, he wont hurt anyone else."

Ariana sniffed a little and looked up at me.

"You promise?"

I swallowed.

"I promise."

Ariana P.O.V

I walked into Lily's room quietly.

I sat down on her bed, right beside her head. I stroked her hair gently, making sure not to wake her up. Well I guess it's not like she would wake up anyway, she was in a coma. I smiled at her, "Guess what Lily? I went to prom with Scott today. I had a lot of fun. We danced, and sang and talked…you would have had a great time. I wish you would have gotten to go dress shopping with me though, I had to go with Lydia instead." I informed her, crying as I said every word.

"Stiles misses you the most though."

She didn't answer.

"I miss you a lot too though."

Didn't even stir.

I was completely losing it now, the tears flowing like a river down from my face as I hugged my sister.

"Please wake up Lily…please wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The After Prom

Ariana P.O.V

I woke up the next morning in low spirits.

Sure, Scott had told me he loved me, that was a good part about last night, but we hadn't caught my dad. And I was mad. I wanted him out of my life forever, no more worrying about him chasing us around the country. I rolled out of bed, literally, and fell onto the floor. I didn't really care at the moment, except it kinda hurt because I wasn't a werewolf anymore.

When I remembered that, I nearly broke down into tears.

I was useless now.

"Ariana, are you awake?"

I stood up at the sound of my aunt's voice, and headed downstairs. I could smell eggs when I walked into the kitchen, and I was greeted by a big hug from my aunt. What, did someone die or something? Was my first thought when she pulled away. "Is everything alright?" I asked her, but she just smiled. Okay, so I take it no one's dead, or else she wouldn't be smiling.

"Everything's fine…I just felt like you needed a hug."

"Oh."

I did need a hug actually, and I was glad she gave me one.

I sat down at the table, in a little bit better mood than I was when I woke up. "By the way, before I forget, Scott called saying that him, Stiles and Issac were gunna hang out today. They wanted you to come." Aunt Jenn said as she flipped the eggs over. "When did they call?" I asked getting up. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. Just like always.

"About an hour ago."

I nodded and headed upstairs to get dressed. I hope they're in a better mood than I am, I thought as I ran back downstairs. My aunt called out to me from the kitchen, "Do you think I could leave Lily alone today? I was thinking about visiting Derek for a while." She asked. "Yeah its fine, it's not like she's gunna wake up anytime soon." I said grimly. She nodded and I shut the front door.

Stiles and the rest of them were waiting outside for me. I faked a smile and got in the back beside Issac.

"What are we doing today?"

They all shrugged, "No idea." Stiles answered, turning on the road that leads to Derek's house. Issac turned to me, "So is your aunt like, dating Derek?" I think all the guys had wanted to ask me that for a long time. I managed to smile a little, "Yeah, they are. I think they make a cute couple, don't you?" I asked them. They looked uncomfortable at this, which made me laugh.

"Don't you guys ever wanna see Derek happy?"

"I didn't know Derek could be happy."

We all laughed at Stile's response, and we turned into Derek's driveway, and I saw a tree being pushed down by something. "Did you see that?" I asked, getting out of the jeep. Scott nodded, "It's just Derek. He pushes down trees when he's angry." He explained. Maybe I should take that up, I thought to myself. We went inside the house in the living room,(I guess you could call it that) and saw Cora sitting there reading.

"Hey Cora."

"Hey."

I liked Cora, she was like a female version of Derek, except a little nicer. I wonder how their prom went last night. "So did you two have fun at prom last night?" I asked them. Issac and Cora looked at each other and shrugged, but I could see a slight smile on Cora's face. "It was good." Issac answered, not making eye contact with anyone. Scott and Stiles were looking at him suspiciously, like he was up to something.

"Did you dance a lot?"

"Almost the whole time."

I smiled at her response. It was nice to see her having a good time, since her whole family was burned alive. She probably hadn't had fun in a long time. Derek walked in at that moment, his shirt soaked with sweat from pushing down trees the whole morning. Stiles's phone beeped and I looked over at Derek.

"She's said she's gunna drop by today for a while…so you might want to change your shirt."

Scott chuckled at my comment, and Derek looked down at his now dark gray t-shirt. "Good idea." He said, running upstairs to wherever. I wondered about this house. Did they ever shower? Did they wash their clothes? Not that I'm judging or anything, but I just wondered about this stuff.

"Cora, is there a shower in this house?"

She laughed a little, "Surprisingly yes. Derek must have installed it when he came back here. It's the only nice thing in this house."

I smiled a little bit at her and was about to respond when Stiles took a sharp breath.

"Lydia put the fire sprinklers on."

"What."

Derek walked back in the room, a pissed look on his face. I looked at Stiles confused, "Why?" I asked him, demanding an answer. He sighed, "She accidently set something on fire, so she pulled the fire alarm." He answered, shaking his head. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself to calm down. It was all Lydia's fault that we hadn't killed my father. I'm gunna kill her next time I see her. I was breathing hard, and I think everyone was looking at me. Lydia's fault, Lydia's fault, was all I was thinking.

"Ariana?"

I looked over at Scott, who was looking at me concerned. "I'm gunna kill her." I said through gritted teeth, standing up and storming to the door. Scott beat me to it though, and he blocked my way from getting out. "Get out of the way." I demanded, but he shook his head. "You cant kill her Ariana, it's not right." I didn't care what was right anymore. Nothing was right anymore, so why did it matter?

I glared at him, and I suddenly felt more angry than I've ever been before. I never got this mad. Even when I was a werewolf.

"She has to pay."

The next thing I remember, Derek was on top of me, holding me down while Issac was on my legs.

It was like I had blacked out for a minute, I didn't remember anything. My vision was blurred, and Scott was no where in sight. I looked to my right and saw him standing up, a new hole in the wall. Did I throw him into the wall? No I couldn't have, I thought, I'm not a werewolf, I don't have the strength to throw him all the way across the room.

"What happened?"

They all seemed confused at my answer.

"You…you don't remember throwing Scott against the wall?"

So I did throw him against the wall. I shook my head slowly, trying to recall the last minute of my life. Scott looked a little scared, which made me sad. I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I hated it when people were afraid of me. "Will you let me up please?" I asked Derek nicely, and he looked at the others for permission. They all nodded and him and Issac got off of me and helped me up.

"I threw you against the wall?"

"Yeah…it was like you totally lost control for a minute. You were madder than I've ever seen you."

Wait…if I had the strength to throw my boyfriend across the room…I had to be a werewolf again. I looked at my hands and concentrated on my nails. After a few agonizing seconds, sharp nails replaced the dull ones that used to be there. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see them. I think everyone else realized it too, because they smiled with me.

I was a werewolf again.

"How does that even happen?"

I didn't have an answer for them, I couldn't even explain it to myself. It was a small victory for us.

"Hey everybody."

My aunt walked in the room looking a little confused.

"What's going on?"

We all looked at each other for an answer. "Uhh we were just playing tag." Issac answered, poking Cora in the arm. "Your it!" he said, running away from her. We all laughed at his, except for Jenn, who was still confused. Derek just smiled smally at her and looked out the window.

"It's raining."

Aunt Jenn and I looked at each other, our eyes lighting up.

"YES!"

We took off our shoes and everyone was looking at us weird. "What? Have you guys never gone and ran around in the rain?" I asked before opening the front door. They all shook their heads, and Stiles looked at us amused. "Maybe when I was like 5." I rolled my eyes at him. This was something we did all the time. It was a tradition in the family to go outside and goof around while it was raining.

"Your loss!"

We stood there waiting for someone to join us. To my surprise Derek walked up to Jenn and grabbed her hand. "I'll go." He said, and everyone looked at him like he was nuts. My aunt smiled and they ran out in the rain together. I smiled at Scott, and he smiled back and grabbed my hand. "Lets go." We ran outside into the pouring rain.

It was almost like a scene from a movie. Kids dancing around in the rain, laughing, pushing each other into the mud piles. We were all screaming and singing random things while the rain poured down on us. Derek swung Jenn up on his back and spun around while she giggled like a little kid. Scott threw mud at me and I threw a huge ball of mud right back at him, hitting him in the face.

He ran after me and caught me around the waist. I laughed as Issac and Stiles attacked me with mud piles. Everyone was soaking wet. We all got in a circle and started dancing around. We went faster and faster until people started to fly off. Stiles even landed in a huge mud pile once.

"I'll get you for that!"

We screamed while Derek ran around, throwing mud at everyone. He never missed either. After about a half an hour of rain, it finally stopped, to our disappointment. The sun came out, along with a rainbow, and we all laid down in the grass to dry off.

"I'm glad we did that."

"I told you so."

Stiles laughed as we laid in a big circle around a tree that Derek hadn't knocked down yet. I laid my head on Scott's shoulder as he put his long arm around me. I felt at peace with myself. I think everyone else did to.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Everyone agreed at Cora's statement, even Derek. He had his arms around Jenn, so he didn't even notice Issac and Cora laying in each others arms. I felt bad for Stiles, who was laying alone. He didn't seem to mind, but I knew he wanted Lily there. Or even Lydia.

"Stiles, I wish Lily was here."

"Me too Ariana. Me too."

I half smiled at him, knowing he was hurting inside also. I wanted my Lily back. And I wanted our father to pay.

As if on cue…Lily's voice echoed through the forest.

"Guys? What's going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Hurt

Scott P.O.V

"Lily?"

There was Lily, standing in the opening of trees, right before our eyes. Ariana jumped up and ran to her, hugging her as tightly as she could without killing her. Lily was awake, she was out of her coma. ran to her two nieces and hugged them both, and Ariana was almost crying as she spoke to her sister.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know…I just woke up and now I'm here."

I looked at the happy look on Stiles's face. He smiled and walked up to Lily, also hugging her. "I-We've missed you Lily." I heard him say. She smiled and then looked at everyone else. "So anyone wanna tell me what happened?" Where do we start? Ariana looked back at me for guidance, and I just shrugged. "I guess we start from the beginning." I suggested, walking towards the house.

We all sat down in the Hale house, listening to Ariana explain everything.

When she was done, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I could tell she was nervous of how Lily would react to all of this. I smiled at her reassuringly, if Lily was anything like her sister, she wouldn't freak out. Everyone was anxiously waiting for her reaction, trying to study her face to see if she thought we were all nuts or something.

"Wow."

Ariana let out a breath and I smiled. Stiles grinned and nodded his head, "Well now that we got that out of the way…while you were being…possessed, did you like figure out anything about him?" he asked. Maybe if Lily had got inside his head, she found out his weakness or something. I was hopeful when Lily nodded her head, and began her story.

Lily P.O.V

The memories were fuzzy, but they were there.

I could still remember being able to hear my thoughts, but hearing our father's as well. It nearly drove me nuts sometimes. But I remember seeing one thing in his mind, and I remember feeling fear inside him. It was the image of a girl. It had Ariana's eyes, but my blonde hair, so I assumed it was our mother. When I finally got over the shock of seeing our mother for the first time, I realized that he was afraid of her.

Why would he be afraid of her when he was the monster?

Maybe because she was the only one that could control him.

I shared my story with the group, hoping they could help me figure out what it meant. Ariana nodded her head, "She probably wasn't normal, maybe she was just like him, a werewolf." She thought outloud, trying to make sense of this. "It wasn't just fear either…it was like he thought she was near or something…but she's dead right? She has to be." I said, pacing around the room.

Stiles shrugged, "She could have just faked her death. People do that all the time when they're trying to get away from something." He said. If she was still alive, we had to find her. She could help us defeat him. "Well when was the last time you saw her?" Derek asked, and I looked at Ariana for the answer. She looked lost though, and shrugged, "Uhh…a long time ago. I don't even remember what she looks like." She answered.

"Whats her name?"

Again I looked at Ariana. I had no memory of our mother, much less did I know her name.

"Umm...Ronnie."

"Are you sure?"

My sister nodded, "Yeah, positive." She answered. My aunt Jenn came into the conversation, giving us information we hadn't known before. "She's alive." We all looked at her confused, and Derek gave her a weird look. "How do you know?" he asked her. Jenn took a breath before answering, "She called me a few days ago." I think there was more to the story than that. Knowing my aunt, she usually gave detailed answers.

"What else?"

"She…asked me to keep you two safe. She said something was coming, that I had to protect you two."

Why hadn't she told us this before? I thought in my head. (Yes, my own head, not my crazy lunatic of a father's.) Surely our mom told us where she was or something. "You have to call her back!" Ariana said, jumping up from her seat. "Call her now!" Stiles said excitedly. Everyone agreed with this plan, and we decided Ariana and Aunt Jenn would talk. It was on speaker so we could hear her.

It rang a few times before a soft voice came through.

"Hello?"

So that's what my mother's voice sounded like.

"Hey Ron, it's Jenn. I know I'm probably not supposed to call you, but I have someone you wants to talk to you." She said, sliding the phone over to Ariana. She looked nervous, but I saw Scott holding her hand, which probably calmed her down some.

"Hi mom."

The phone was silent.

"Mom…we need your help. He's after us, and you know he wont stop until he gets what he wants. You have to help us."

"Ariana…I cannot help you, I'm sorry I have to go."

Panic set in Ariana's face.

"No, you cant leave! You already left us once, left us alone with that psycho! Like it or not you have to help your daughters just this once. You don't really have a choice." She said angrily into the phone. All those years of not having a mother there for you, just a terrible excuse for a father, were finally getting the best of my sister. I had her there to guide me, but she had no one. No one she could go to for advice, no one she could have comfort her when things got hard.

The phone was silent for what seemed like forever, then her voice came through again.

"What do you need to know?"

You could almost feel the tension leave the room. I sat down beside Aunt Jenn, hoping to maybe get to talk to my mother. Ariana looked at Derek, mentally asking him what she should ask her. "Just tell her we need to know what his weaknesses are." He whispered, but I was sure Ronnie heard him. "What are his weaknesses?" she asked into the phone, hoping to get a good answer.

"Love, hope, you two, me."

Well that wasn't a very good answer.

"What? He's not afraid of us, he never has been."

"You're wrong. Ever since you were born he's been afraid of you Ariana. You have his gift you see, you can do the same things he can do. His greatest fear was that you would be more powerful than him, and you would have been too, if he wouldn't have got me out of the picture."

"What do you mean?"

This was getting more confusing every minute. My sister's a werewolf, her boyfriend's a werewolf, all of his friends are werewolves, except Stiles of course. Plus my dad's a crazy werewolf…this was a lot to take in one day.

"You may not have been born a werewolf Ariana, but you were born with power."

Everyone was looking at Ariana now, and she looked at Scott with a scared look on her face. "You are more powerful than him Ariana. Practice. Embrace it. Hayden uses it for evil, but now it's your turn to use it for good." Ronnie said, and I suddenly got an idea.

"You can teach her."

She seemed alarmed by my voice, and she was silent for a few seconds.

"No I cant."

Ariana looked upset again.

"You owe us that much!"

"I didn't walk out on you Ariana! He knew I would try to teach you so he got rid of me!"

Ariana shook her head, obviously not believing our mother.

"Then help us! Get back at him for taking you out of our lives!"

Silence again. I heard her sigh and shuffle around. Please mom, please help us, I thought to myself. I hadn't noticed Stiles sit beside me until he grabbed my hand. I gave him a small smile, thankful he was here. I had missed his grinning little face.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I have to go."

The phone line went dead, and our mother was gone.

Ariana P.O.V

I was lying by Scott thinking of what happened today.

Our own mother hadn't even helped us. I didn't know how to practice using my powers. I had no idea! What am I supposed to do, try to put terrible memories in my friend's heads? The idea seemed so stupid to me. No way was I as powerful as my father. He was a crazy nut who had probably had some evil genius helping him.

"Ariana?"

Scott interrupted my thoughts, which was probably a good thing. I looked up at those dark brown eyes of his. "Yeah?" I asked him. "We should go out tonight, ya know? Have some fun, get your mind off of things." My boyfriend said. It wasn't a bad idea, I had been pretty stressed lately. I smiled a little at him, "I would like that. How about we go to the bowling alley or something?" I suggested, but Scott's eyes got wide and he looked panicked.

"No!"

I was a little surprised by this little outburst, but his face quickly softened. "Uhh I mean, like, a nice fancy restaurant or something." He added. That did sound better than bowling. Less violent. I nodded, "That's a better idea." I said, leaning against his muscular chest. Sometimes I wondered how Scott could still like me. I was a emotional wreak sometimes. It was like a reality tv show about my family.

I listened to his heartbeat while he turned on the radio. In ways, his heart sounded like a drum. I smiled when my favorite song came on the radio; Beneath Your Beautiful. Scott saw me smiling and that made him smile, "You like this song?" he asked, turning it up. I nodded, wishing so much that we could just stay here forever.

"I know I'm out of your league, but that won't scare me, away, away…"

I looked up at him as he sang, surprised that he could sing that good. "I didn't know you could sing!" I said excitedly, making him blush. "I can't." He replied, looking out the window. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yes you can, I just heard you!" I said giggling. Scott smiled finally and laughed, "I bet I can sing better than you can." He challenged, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

I had been in the glee club at one of our old schools, and we made it to the championship the first year. I had the chorus in every song.

"You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it…but I'm gunna try."

Scott joined in with me at the chorus, and we sang in harmony until the song was over.

He smiled down at me, "I think you win." I laughed and hugged his waist. It's amazing how someone's life can change in a matter of a few weeks. I would have never imagined I would be here with Scott a couple months ago.

"So where do you wanna go tonight? I know a few good restaurants we could go."

"Anywhere is fine…I actually think Derek and my aunt have a date tonight too."

Scott face lit up a little bit, "Seriously? They must really like each other." I nodded, smiling at how happy my aunt seemed when she was with him. The last time she had a boyfriend he ended up getting shot in a drive by. This was her first boyfriend since then.

"I know, she seems so happy when she's with him."

Scott smiled down at me again, love filled in his eyes.

"Just like how happy I am when I'm with you."

Derek P.O.V

I took Jenn out to get our minds off things.

She looked beautiful in her red dress and black high heels, and I knew every guy in the restaurant was looking at her as we walked in. I glared at them, and then they would look away. I guess I have that affect on people. "Is that Scott and Ariana?" Jennifer whispered to me, pointing to the back of the room. Sure enough, Ariana and Scott were sitting at a table talking and laughing. Ariana spotted us and waved a little, we waved back and took our seats.

"So Ms. Jennifer, how are you this evening?"

"I am wonderful Mr. Hale, how are you?"

I smiled smally at her, "Right now I'm great." I answered, taking a drink from my water. It had been at least 9 years since I had been in here. The last time was when…

"Am I bad person for not telling Ariana about the phonecall sooner?"

I shook my head at Jenn's question. " I think you did the right thing…she probably would have reacted worse if you would have just told her out of the blue." I replied. I don't know how I would have reacted if I hadn't talked to my mother in 15 years and she just called out of the blue. Jenn looked troubled however, and I reached my hand over the table and laid it on hers.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself for this. It wasn't your fault."

She nodded her head and smiled over at me. "I guess you're right." She replied, and I nodded. "I know I am." Jenn laughed, and it was such a good sound to hear.

The rest of the night went by talking about school, cheerleaders, food fights, and snotty kids we knew when we were younger. We were there until it closed, and then I drove Jennifer home. I knew how much she loved my car, so I had taken that. As I walked her up to her door, she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Do you wanna come in for a while?"

I smiled and nodded softly, walking inside her apartment. It was pretty small, but I didn't mind. Small and nice was better than our big, burned house.

We sat down on her couch, her head on my shoulder as we sat there in silence.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

I completely froze at that question. The last time I had a girlfriend…The terrible memories came floating back to me, causing me a pain I remember from my teen years. I opened my mouth, trying to speak, but nothing came out. I hadn't talked about _her _in a long time, but everytime I looked at my uncle, I saw her. It was all his fault. He made this happen. My family would still be alive if he hadn't gotten in the way of us. I would have never dated Kate, and she would have never killed my family.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No…it's okay it just….lets just say it was a long time ago."

She seemed satisfied with that, and the conversation ended. I kissed her head softly, not wanting to ever leave her comfort. I was in love with her. I had almost forgotten what that meant until I met her that night. I remember that night so well. It was the night I saw my sister, who I thought was dead, and the night I met Jennifer.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes?"

I lifted her chin up to look at me with my hand,

"I love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you too Derek."

I kissed her gently, then slowly it became more passionate. Her hands went around my back as I lifted her up in my arms. She hugged me closer to her, then motioned her head towards the bedroom. I couldn't help but smile as I carried her into her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Jennifer

Derek P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of bacon.

I can't remember the last time I've had bacon. It might have been when I was about 16, but I'm not sure. I got up out of bed and entered the kitchen to see Jennifer talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know…Yeah I was going there today. Yes…Yeah…okay, bye." She hung up and I snuck up behind her, putting my hands on her waist.

"Morning."

When her heart started beating again, she turned around and smiled up at me, "Morning…want some breakfast?" I shook my head, not feeling hungry. "Your loss." Jenn said, flipping the bacon in the pan. I smiled and I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." I said, jumping over the couch and running towards the door.

"Show off."

I opened the door to see a delivery guy holding flowers in his hand.

"Uhh Jennifer Blake?"

I grabbed the flowers and signed her name on it. The first thought running through my head was that she was cheating on me. Already. My life really does suck. I jumped at the guy when he gave me a weird look, and he ran back to his truck. I looked at the yellow flowers in a glass vase, and I set it down hard on the table.

"Oh good she sent them."

Jennifer wiped her hands off and took the flowers out of the vase. She? "Who are they from?" I asked her, and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you. They're from my mother, it's my older brother's birthday today." She explained.

Did her brother live here too?!

"Where is he?"

Jennifer got a kinda sad look on her face and went back to her bacon. "The cemetery." She said quietly, and I immediately regretted asking. "Oh…how old is he?" I asked, walking up beside her. "25." Only 3 years older than Jennifer, I thought. I wonder what he was like…smart like his sister, a jock, super athlete, or a skater? I decided not to ask since Jenn looked sad.

"When are you going to visit him?"

"Right before I head to school…so like ten minutes."

"Can I come?"

She looked at me surprisingly, "Do you want to?" I nodded my head. In the back of my mind, the thought that my whole family was buried in that cemetery lingered. It had been at least 10 years since I had last visited them. "I got to visit some people too." I added, putting on my shirt. She nodded, "Alright, we'll take your car." After she fixed her hair and put on her outfit, we jumped in my car and drove to the cemetery.

"I should be done in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be over here."

I slowly walked over to the line of graves in the corner of the cemetery. First was my dad's, then my mom's, ext. ext. They were starting to rust a little, but you could still make out the names. I leaned down beside my parents graves, and took a deep breath.

"Hey dad, hey mom…I miss you, more than you'll ever know. I wish…I wish I could go back to that time…and save all of you. I wish I hadn't let uncle Peter convince me that I should turn my girlfriend. If that wouldn't have happened…I would still be with her and you guys would still be alive."

Somehow I knew they were listening, and I kept talking.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, touching my mom's grave gently. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered to them.

Jennifer's voice rang in my head, talking to her brother. I looked over my shoulder, watching her smiling at the grave. "Hope everything's good up there…things are good down here most of the time. Everyone misses you a lot, especially me." She said quietly, touching the stone. You could feel the pain and sadness in her tone, it was almost painful just listening to her.

"I know what you would probably ask if you were here. 'I need to meet your boyfriend'." Jennifer laughed softly. "You'd like him…you kind of remind me of him. Strong, independent…" she sniffed a little bit and laid the flowers down on the grave.

"I love you John, Happy Birthday."

I turned my attention back to the row of graves in front of me. "I gotta go…but I promise I'll visit more often. I'm sorry again…I love you guys." I said quietly, standing up and turning to Jennifer standing a few feet from me. "Is that your family?" she asked quietly as I walked towards her. I nodded, and she half smiled at me. it wasn't a usal happy smile, it was a sad, sorry smile.

"How did your brother die?"

"Exposure…he was in the army."

Army man, I thought, seeing how he could be that. I laced my fingers through her's, squeezing her hand tightly. "How did they all die?" Jennifer asked, nodding towards my family. I looked up at the light blue sky, "Someone lit our house on fire when all my family members were in there." I told her, looking back down at the ground.

Jennifer didn't say anything, which was probably a good thing. I might actually start crying if I think of my family anymore. We walked to the car silently, got in and just sat there for a second. Jennifer put her hand over mine and smiled weakly at me, mentally telling me that everything was going to be okay. I gave her a smile back and started the car.

Jennifer P.O.V

The students looked surprised when I got out of the car.

I'd probably be surprised too if my English teacher got out of a car with a ex-fugitive in it. I gave Derek one last smile before walking into the school. I hadn't really been feeling well the whole morning, but I just ignored it since it was my brother's birthday. I walked into my classroom which was filled with students.

The whole class I was thinking about Derek's family and how sick I was feeling. Who could do such a thing to his family? I guess they were werewolves and everything, but I was pretty sure they never hurt anyone. I decided to excuse myself and sneak into the principals office to look at some files. There was no one in there, so I locked the door to make sure no one walked in on me looking through files that I shouldn't be looking at.

First I looked at Derek's, and didn't find anything out of the ordinary, and next I looked at his uncle Peter's. His was a little unusual. There was one incident where he threw a student across the room. It didn't list the reason why however. Just as I was about to look at his sister's file, the doorknob started jiggling. My eyes went wide and I dove under the desk. The door kept shaking, but it wasn't opening. After 5 agonizing minutes of sitting there hoping the door wouldn't open, it finally stopped shaking.

I quietly snuck out of the room, leaving everything as it had been before, hoping no one would notice me walk out of the principal's office.

As I walked back to my classroom, I got this woozy feeling over me. I suddenly had the urge to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I made it to the toilet and threw up.

Except it wasn't just what I had ate for breakfast…it also had black blood in it.

Stiles P.O.V

I was just walking through the hallways, minding my own business, when I saw Ms. Blake run into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard what sounded like someone throwing up. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, then ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Ms. Blake?"

I found her on her knees throwing up in the toilet.

Not something I wanted to see today.

"Are you okay?"

"Stiles…look…look at it…"

Was she asking me to look at her puke?! That's just sick. I shook my head at her, "No, I'm good." I said, looking away. She looked up at me with threatening eyes, "Look at it…or else I'm failing you on the English test." Never knew a teacher could blackmail. Guess I was wrong. I sighed and peeked over the edge of the toilet.

Black blood…why was there black blood in her throw up?

I looked at her shocked, and she looked up at me with scared eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Ohhhh intense: ) Did you guys watch the episode the other day?! It made me cry so much:,( poor baby Derek! I really hope Ms. Blake doesn't turn out to be evil…Derek would probably kill himself…**

**I just want him to be happy!**

**Thanks for reading! : )**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Bond

Ariana P.O.V

"What do you mean, she thinks she pregnant?"

Stiles had just pulled me out of class and told me what was going on. I ran to the bathroom that my aunt was just coming out of, a scared expression on her face. "Is it true?" I asked her, looking down at her stomach. Jenn shrugged, "I don't know for sure yet." She gave the short answer. "Well what are you going to do?" I asked, following her down the hallway.

"I don't know, but I need to get out of here."

"I'll make sure you get a substitute."

"Thank you."

I watched her walk down the hallway and out of the school. I turned to Stiles, who just looked back at me. "What do we do now?" I asked him, and he shrugged. "Well I have free period next, so I think I'm gunna go find Scott and tell him whats up. Meanwhile, you can think of another way to kill your psycho father." He said, walking down the hallway as the bell rang.

I sighed, knowing he was right for once. I need to find more ways to get rid of him. It was one thing if he hurt me, but if he hurt my friends and family, that's where I cross the line. No more, I thought, he isn't going to hurt anyone again. No more bad memories, no more mind controlling, nothing. I have to learn to protect them, I have to use my powers.

Determined to be better than my father, I sat down under the shade of a tree and started to meditate. I know, how is meditating going to help? I don't know that, it just seemed like a good place to start. Deep breaths Ariana, I thought, clear your mind and focus on someone else's mind. I sensed someone else walking past me, so I went into their memories.

Now block it, block it from him, don't let him see it.

Well I didn't know if it worked or not. Mostly because there was no one there to try and see inside this person's head. I sighed and looked around, wondering how I could practice and know if I had results.

If you can't block them, change them.

An idea popped in my head as I watched Lydia walk by me.

I focused on her latest bad memory, and the image of my father popped in her head. She was in a bathroom, just like Stiles had said, and my dad was standing in front of her.

"What do you know?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Lydia slammed against the wall, my father hovering over her. "Don't lie to me Lydia dear… I know that you know something." He said, trying to sound as nice as possible. Lydia looked panicked, but she didn't say one word. He lifted her up off the ground, holding her by the throat.

"You're going to tell me. One way or another."

The memory ended there, but I had a feeling that wasn't all that happened.

Change it, I demanded myself, change the memory. My head was burning but I kept trying, trying to change one thing about the memory. He never came into the bathroom, I thought, trying to make this thought go into action. I realized I had been holding my breath the whole time, so I let out an exasperated breath and put my hand against the tree.

I entered Lydia's mind again, and found that it had worked. I had changed the memory to Lydia going into the bathroom, putting on her lipstick and coming right back out. I was happy it had worked, I smiled to myself and leaned against the tree.

"Lydia, we would like to talk to you about the other night."

The police had showed up, and Lydia looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down at the nearest table. Stiles's dad looked at her a little confused at her confusion, "When you disappeared…when you went into the bathroom and didn't come back out?" he reminded her, but I knew she wouldn't remember.

"I came back out silly. I went in, put my lipstick on, and came right back out."

I jumped up and started to walk away quickly, hoping they wouldn't see me running away from the scene.

Derek P.O.V

Jennifer had called me a little after 12.

I had messed up, I got that. I shouldn't have taken things so far, I should have known something like this would happen. I got in my car and sped off down the road towards the school. Jennifer was waiting there for me, needing to talk.

How could this be happening?

I drove past the veterinarian clinic and saw Dr. D walking a dog outside. I stopped and turned into the parking lot, wanting to ask him some questions. He got a slight panicked look on his face when he saw me, probably because the first time we met I ended up kidnapping him. I nodded at him to let him know I wasn't going to do any harm to him.

"What can I do for you?"

I swear he asked that every time he saw me. "I need to know if there could possibly be some kind of…hybrid werewolf that could be born." I started, kicking a rock. He looked at me confused, "Like born into a werewolf, or a human?" he asked.

"A human…could it kill the person giving birth if it turns out to be a werewolf?"

He thought for a minute, and I wondered how this guy knew so much. It creeped me out a lot. "It wouldn't kill the person…it might make them very sick, but it won't kill them. If it's a hybrid, part werewolf and human, it won't be as powerful as it should be, but it will be smarter than your average werewolf." Well I guess that was good.

"Thanks."

I started to turn away, but he stopped me.

"Wait…the other day I tested your blood Derek." Why was he testing my blood? I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Your genes…they have cells that I have only seen once before, a long time ago. They create a bond with someone, now this bond is created out of similar personal experiences. Maybe they both had someone die in a fire or something." He said, looking down at the dog who was barking at me. I bared my teeth at it and it cowered down.

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?"

"The bond can be so strong that it creates something…a hybrid even."

I froze for a second. Was he talking about Jennifer? The thing inside of her was created by a stupid bond? I shook my head, "How does it do that?" I asked him, but he shook his head. "It's a mystery to everyone since the 18th century." Great, so Jennifer and I have a bond that no one has figured anything about.

"Thanks for the info."

I jumped in my car and sped off towards the school parking lot.

Ariana P.O.V

I couldn't find my aunt anywhere.

She wasn't at the house, she wasn't at the bar, although they had said she had been there. I was starting to panic, and Scott was trying to calm me down. "Don't worry Ariana, we'll find her. I' sure she wouldn't just skip town on you." he said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and half smiled at him, "You're probably right." I said, walking back to the car.

"I think I'll go look at the school. You can head home."

"You sure?"

I nodded, "I'll call you if I find her." I said, hugging him tightly. I had been wanting to spend more time with Scott, but with all that was going on, there just wasn't any time. Except last night, last night was great. The restaurant had really good food, but I barley ate anything. Pretty much since Scott and I talked the whole time. We talked about totally random things, even the weather. We talked about music, sports, food, everything. I feel like I had known him for forever.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled after he kissed me on the nose, he smiled and got out of the car. "See you." I called out, starting the car. I saw him smile one last time before running off into the darkness. I drove down the street, heading to the school, hoping my aunt would be there.

Jennifer P.O.V

I downed the whiskey bottle in a half an hour.

I didn't know what to do. I had gotten a pregnancy test, it came back positive, and ever since then I had been drinking and driving around. It was starting to get dark out, but I didn't care. No one came to the school parking lot at night. I threw the bottle at the ground out of frustration, the glass shattering everywhere.

"You shouldn't do that."

Thinking it was Derek, I turned around. It wasn't Derek, but I recognized him right away. It was my sister's husband, Hayden I think his name was. My eyes went wide as I looked into his dark eyes. "Hayden," I started. "Nice to see you again." I was trying to stay as calm as I could, but it was almost impossible with him. I knew he could hear my heart pounding, because I could hear it too.

"Yes…I heard you've been good."

Surely Ariana didn't tell him that. I backed up against my car, trying to find anything to defend myself with. I remembered I had a switchblade in my boot, so I leaned down and grabbed it quickly. Hayden laughed at my actions, "You really think you can defend yourself with a switchblade?" Yeah, I thought, I can. He got right up in my face, his breath burning my skin.

"I have news for you Jennifer. That little thing inside of you? It isn't going to last in this world. Who knows, it might even bring you down with it."

After one last laugh, he was gone.

I didn't even have time to catch my breath before 3 guys appeared before me.

"Look what we got here!"

They were big guys, and I knew I was in trouble then. "Get away from me." I said, flipping my switchblade out behind my back. They laughed and got closer than before. "I don't think so." One of them said, stepping closer and grabbing my hips. The next thing I knew, the knife was in his stomach.

"What are you doing!"

The blood poured out from the man's stomach area, and I pulled the knife out. What had I just done? I thought, backing up as far as I could against the car. "Lets get out of here!" the other one's said, running away into the woods.

"Jennifer!"

Derek's voice was music to my ears, and I turned to see him running down the hill.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head just as I heard the police sirens. "Derek, get out of here. I don't want you in trouble with the law again, get out!" I said, trying to push him into the darkness as the police came closer. Derek shook his head, "I can't leave you to take the fall!" he argued, not letting me move him. I kissed him quickly and put his face in my hands.

"It's my fall to take Derek."

He had a pained look on his face as he looked at the now dead man on the ground.

"Go Derek…please…"

He finally obeyed and ran out into the woods.

"Ms. Blake? What's going on here?"

I recognized the voice as Mr. Stilinski's, and I turned to him, making fake tears fall down my face. "He attacked me, I didn't know what to do." I said, pointing to the man on the ground. He nodded his head at me, taking the knife from my hands. "It's alright, just calm down okay? I'll get you in the car and take you down to the station." He said.

I took one last look at the man I had killed, and got into the car.

Ariana P.O.V

I didn't know what happened.

I was just driving to the school, and the next thing I knew I was in an overturned car. Glass was everywhere, and I felt a sharp pain in my left leg. I managed to look down, and saw something I didn't ever want to see. A huge piece of glass was stuck clear through my leg, you could see a little bit of bone sticking out. It made me want to throw up, but I managed to keep it down while I tore the glass out of my leg.

It was already starting to heal, but it still hurt like a bitch.

How had this happened? I thought, trying to get myself unpinned from under the car. I had just been driving, nothing was in the road, that I remember. I noticed a pool of blood I was laying in, realizing I must have hit my head also. I didn't feel any pain anymore, but I knew I couldn't explain how I wasn't bleeding anymore when the police came.

I couldn't get the car off of me, even using my werewolfness. My arms were shaking from the trauma, and I couldn't stop them. I started to panic then, yelling for help and screaming. All I could see was darkness, and the moonlight shining off the broken glass. A shadow went across the piece of glass I was watching, and I looked around for anyone.

"Hello?"

"Ariana!"

I was pulled out from underneath the car, by none other than Scott.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- True Alpha

Scott P.O.V

"Ariana!"

How did this happen? I asked myself, wondering what could have caused Ariana to swerve into the forest. At least, that's what it looked like she did. There was blood everywhere, but I could see Ariana already healing herself. But there was one wound I saw that I didn't think would heal very soon. Something had gone through her leg, it might have been glass, and now there was a huge hole in her leg.

"Scott…what happened?"

"I don't know baby, just keep your eyes on me alright?"

She nodded faintly, keeping her eyes focused on me. I lifted her up in my arms gently, being careful not to hurt her. "I hear the ambulance," I said, hearing sirens about 2 miles away. "You're gunna fine Ariana, I promise." I said quietly to her. I had heard her screams from my bedroom, and I got here as quickly as possible. Stiles had just called me before that saying Jennifer got arrested.

I didn't even wanna know at the moment what she did to get arrested.

"Scott…did they find Jenn?"

"Yes sweetheart, they found her."

"That's good…"

She was quickly fading, and I shook her a little to keep her awake. I knew she wasn't going to die, but I didn't want her to go to sleep. "Ariana, keep your eyes open okay?" I reminded her, watching the black blood pour from her leg wound. I put my hand on it to try to stop the bleeding, then it hit me that I couldn't take her to the hospital. She was bleeding black blood, how could I explain that to the paramedics?

I had to take her home.

I made her as comfortable as possible in my arms, then started running in the direction of my house.

Derek P.O.V

I walked into the police station looking for Jennifer.

I spotted Stiles's dad talking to some other guys, and I tapped him on the shoulder. "Wheres Jenn- Ms. Blake?" I asked, looking around to see if she was sitting somewhere. "She's being questioned." He replied, motioning to the door with security guards outside of it. "Well you can't charge her!" I started, angered at the police. "Those guys would have probably killed her if she wouldn't have had that knife!" I said angrily.

Stilinski nodded and put his hands up, "I agree…but it wasn't a knife, it was a switchblade, which are illegal in the United States." Why did she even have a switchblade? I asked myself. Who cares, if she wouldn't have those men would have raped and killed her. "So they're charging her?" I asked, not wanting her to end up In jail because of a stupid knife.

He shrugged, "They might…unless she has a good reason for having it."

"You mean like almost getting mugged by those men? That sounds like a good enough reason for me."

I was starting to get really angry now, and Stiles's dad noticed. "Alright, calm down, I'll go talk to her and see why she had that. Okay? In the mean time you just sit right over there." He said, pointing to a waiting room. I glared at him, but trudged over and sat in a chair. This was ridiculous, Jennifer shouldn't be in there, I should have taken the fall for her. I've been in this jail anyway.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and I looked at it to see Idiot on the screen, which was Stiles.

"What?"

"How long does it take to heal when you get something stabbed through you?"

What kind of a question was that?

"Like 5 hours, why?"

"Uhh…"

I heard shuffling around in the backround, and someone moaning in pain. "Stiles what happened? Where's Scott?" I asked him impatiently. "I'm right here." I heard Scott say, and I let out a breath. I didn't need my best Beta injured. "What happened?" I asked, getting up and pacing around the waiting room.

"Ariana got in a car accident, some glass went straight through her leg."

Ouch, I thought. I had had that happen to me before, it was not fun. "Just press it together until I get there." I hung up and started walking out of the police station. I looked back once and whispered to Jennifer,

"I'll be back."

Ariana P.O.V

The memories were coming back.

There was someone standing in the road…a woman it looked like, with blonde hair and blue eyes. My car swerved into the forest, and it rolled a few times before stopping. I saw myself trying to get out, glass stuck in my leg like a spear. The blonde girl was watching me, still standing in front of the road. She didn't say anything, and I stepped closer to see the girl's face.

It was Lily.

I woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the room in a panic. Scott was holding my leg, which was still bleeding everywhere, and Stiles was pacing around the room, looking like he was going to throw up. Scott looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Ariana, what's wrong?" he asked, and I looked over at him.

"Lily…she was in the road…"

He nodded and looked at Stiles, "Call Lily and see if she picks up." I doubted she would, but I guess it was worth a try. I came to the conclusion that Hayden had taken control of her again, even though he said he wouldn't. I looked at the injury to my leg with calmness, not really caring that it looked like my leg was about to fall off.

"Scott…how did you find me?"

My boyfriend smiled a little, "I heard you." he answered simply, and I nodded. "Sorry I got blood on your bed." I said, looking at the huge circle of blood on his sheets from my leg. He laughed lightly, "It's alright." His mom walked in the room quickly with some towels, lifting my leg up gently and putting them underneath it.

"Hi Melissa."

She seemed a little surprised I was talking, but she smiled anyway. "Hi Ariana, how are you feeling?" she asked, and I shrugged a little, closing my eyes. "Tired." I answered simply. "That's normal, but you have to stay awake until Derek get's here okay?" I nodded and opened my eyes again, sensing that Stiles was going to throw up. On cue, he ran to the bathroom.

"I'm here."

Derek walked into the room and leaned over to see my leg.

"What do we do?"

"You just have to keep holding it together until it heals."

Stiles came back into the room with a disgusted look on his face. "Can't she just sew it up?" he asked, pointing to Melissa. Derek shrugged, "It might help, then you wouldn't have to hold it the whole time." He answered, looking at my leg. Scott's mom nodded and exited the room to get her supplies. Derek started walking out of the room but Scott stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"The police station."

"Why?"

He looked back at us with a not very hopeful look on his face.

"I have a feeling Hayden is gunna ruin everything tonight."

He walked out of the room leaving us all feeling frightened. I looked at Scott, "Scott, I learned something." I choked out, feeling a shortness of breath. "What did you learn?" he asked, leaning towards me curiously. "I – can change people's memories." I said, remembering Lydia. Stiles brightened up and he sat on the bed beside me, "I have a lot of memories you can change." He said, and I managed to smile a bit.

"Does he know?"

"What?"

Scott looked at me seriously, "Does _he _know?"

Jennifer P.O.V

Well I didn't have to go to jail.

But I did have to find a new job.

The school called right after Derek and I left the station, saying that I was fired for setting a bad example for the kids. Could this day get any worse? I leaned my head against the window, sighing deeply.

"You wanna know what I found out today?"

"Is it good?"

Derek shrugged, "Kind of."

"Talk away."

"How did your brother really die?"

That question caught me by surprise. I had already told him how he died. "Exposure." I answered timidly, wondering why he was asking me that. He shook his head, "I don't think so. I visited the Scott's boss today, and he said that when two people have something the same in their past, it creates a bond between the two." Derek explained, and I knew what he was getting at.

After a few seconds of silence, I turned to him with a sad look.

"It was my fault…we went to a party after his graduation…a fire started and he got everyone else out…I tried to get him to come out but he helped the others first. He didn't make it out."

It was all my fault. I made him go to that party. He wanted to just stay home with our family, but I insisted that he have some fun on his graduation night. I finally got him to agree. Someone had a lighter…I had a lighter…it was all my fault.

Derek interrupted my thoughts by putting his hand over mine. "Jennifer. It was not your fault that he died." He said, but I shook my head. "Yes it was Derek." I looked out the window, suddenly seeing fires everywhere, even though they weren't really there. We were silent for the longest time, until Derek stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to me seriously.

"The bond made that baby Jennifer, that's what I was trying to tell you."

"The bond did?"

He nodded and I looked down at my stomach. What a day. I had figured out I had a bond with Derek, I found out I was pregnant, and I had killed a guy. What else could happen? "Wheres Ariana and Lily?" I asked him, wanting to know that they were okay. He looked away from me, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Derek, where are they?"

"Ariana got in a car accident…she's alright, she's at Scott's…but…"

"But…"

He looked at me with a worried look on his face, "Lily was the cause of the accident. Ariana thinks that Hayden has control of her again…and I am pretty sure his plan is even worse than his original one."

Well wasn't this a wonderful day.

Scott P.O.V

I had finally let Ariana fall asleep.

I was so worried she wouldn't wake up, but Stiles reassured me that she would. "By the way, have you figured out how to trigger your true alpha crap yet?" he asked as he shoved some chips in his mouth. I shrugged, "Nope." I had no idea how I could trigger this 'true alpha' stuff Dr. D told me about. If I didn't have to kill anyone, how does it happen? Do I have to save someone or something? I had no idea. I sighed and watched Ariana's chest go up and down.

"Well you should figure that out soon…I don't think this Hayden guy is very patient."

"No kidding…why do you think her mom wouldn't help her? I mean, she hasn't talked to them in years, you think she would want to get back at Hayden or something." I said, pacing around the room. Stiles shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she just wants to stay out of it." he said, "Kinda like me sometimes." He mumbled under his breath. I managed a smile.

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Do you think we'll beat him?"

Stiles thought for a moment, "Yes."

I looked back at Ariana's beautiful, sleeping face.

"Do you think we will?"

"Yeah."

No, I thought, I didn't think we were going to win without someone getting seriously hurt.

Or killed.

Stiles's phone rang, and he answered it with a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

"Hello?"

I hoped Ariana wouldn't sleep for long. I really don't like it when people go to sleep, it makes me feel like they are never going to wake up. I put my hand over top of hers, feeling the warmth in them. Please wake up Ariana, I begged to her in my mind. Please wake up…

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

I regretted looking over at him. He had the most scared look on his face I had ever seen. "Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him. He looked like he was going to throw up again.

"My dad…he…"

"He what?"

Stiles looked out the window like he thought something would be there.

"He's been kidnapped."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-I think I wanna marry you

Stiles P.O.V

I wish this night wasn't so eventful.

I got to the police station as fast as I could, trying to find someone that could explain what happened. Cole, one of my dad's friends, said that he saw him go outside to his car, and the next time he looked he was gone. They left a note on his windshield, and I don't think I could read it without throwing up again.

"Well did you send out a search team?!"

"Of course we did."

That little son of a bitch took my dad, I thought, suddenly feeling angrier than I've ever been in my whole life. "Stiles, go home, get some sleep, you can come back in the morning." Someone told me. I just glared at them and got in my jeep, driving way over the speed limit. No one messes with my dad, ever. They just crossed the line.

I picked up my phone and called Scott.

"Hey, is he okay?"

"They haven't found him yet. Guess where we're going?"

"Uhhh to all the places where Hayden could take him?"

"Bingo. I'll be there in 5."

There was so many places he could be, so many places he could be being tortured right now. Come on Stiles, think positive, I told myself. He's probably just asking him if he knows anything, or he's just doing it to piss us off. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, turning into Scott's driveway thingy. I wouldn't actually call it a driveway, but don't tell Scott that.

"Lets go."

Scott was in the jeep within seconds. "Where to first?" he asked, and I threw him the map with all the places marked where stuff had happened. "Let's go to that alley where Derek got chased, remember?" I said, taking a sharp turn into town. Scott nodded, "Yeah." I hoped he was at one of these places. If he wasn't, then we would have to look in the woods. I really hoped he wasn't in there, there has been a lot of terrible things that have happened in there.

"Stiles?"

"Yes Scott?"

"We're gunna find him, don't worry."

He gave me a half smile and I nodded at him.

We were gunna find him.

Hopefully alive.

Derek P.O.V

"Jennifer, we're going to your house, alright?"

She merely nodded and I could tell she wasn't in high spirits. I drove to her house as fast as I could and got her inside quickly. I had to protect her, while Scott was protecting Stiles, his mom and Ariana, and Issac was protecting…no one. My phone rang when I got inside her house, and seeing it was Scott, I answered it right away.

"Yeah?"

"He kidnapped Stiles's dad…I'm with Stiles looking for him and Ariana is with my mom."

"What- isn't Ariana deathly hurt?"

"Yeah…but I know she'll protect my mom if she has to."

I ran a hand through my hair, not believing what I was hearing. Stiles's dad got kidnapped…Scott left Ariana alone with his mom, and now they were running around town trying to find him. I couldn't blame him, his dad was the only thing he had left, I would wanna find him too. "I'll get Issac to go over there…Scott, keep in mind that this could be a trap. Just be prepared for a fight." I informed him, pacing around the room.

"Okay, got it, see ya."

I hung up the phone and looked over at Jennifer, who was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. I sat down beside her and put a hand on her leg. "Jennifer…I know things are confusing right now, but it'll all work you. You'll see." She half smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"So is this going to be some kind of freak baby thing?"

"It shouldn't be…it either could be a human or a werewolf, it all depends on that stupid bond."

She nodded, looking down at her stomach. "Well I'm glad that it's your baby." I smiled at that. A few months ago I would have never thought that I would have a baby with someone I was in love with. Weird how things can change in such short of time.

Maybe…maybe I could get Jennifer's job back for her. Somehow clear the charges against her…but they'll be suspicious that she's pregnant and not married. They would probably claim it wasn't a 'good example' for the kids to have a kid before marriage. But maybe…if she wanted to…maybe we could…

I looked over at her face, seeing stress and worry all over it. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Jennifer?" I asked her, sitting her up so she could look at me. "Yeah?" I gulped, wondering if she would run away screaming when I asked her this. I got down on one knee in front of her, and I heard her heartbeat speed up very quickly.

"Will you marry me?"

Jennifer couldn't get anything to come out, so she just nodded her head while tears fell from her cheeks.

Ariana P.O.V

I really hoped Scott and Stiles would find Stiles's dad soon.

I really didn't think I could keep us safe if anyone attacked the house. I could barely move to grab some water on the shelf beside me, I doubt that I could fight a werewolf.

"How are you feeling?"

Scott's mom came into the room, wrapping her sweater around her body. "Been better." I said quietly, closing my eyes tightly. "I could give you some medicine if you want, Scott has some left over from the divorce." She said, rummaging through some of his drawers. She pulled out a bottle that had a few pills bouncing around in it. I didn't know Scott's parents got divorced.

"You're divorced?"

Melissa nodded while handing me the pill and water. "Yeah I really needed to get away from that douchebag." I laughed at that, but I regret it. Pain shot up from my leg, causing me to close my eyes again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you laugh." She apologized, taking the water from me. I really wished I had had a mom like Scott's. She just seemed so awesome and kind.

"Was Scott upset from the divorce?"

"You know, I'm not actually sure. He didn't say much the whole time, but I am pretty sure he didn't like his dad either."

I wished my parents had gotten divorced instead of making the other one go into hiding.

I nodded, understanding what she meant. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Her eyes got alarmed and she grabbed the baseball bat that was in the corner of Scott's room. I didn't know Scott played baseball. "I'll go see who it is." She said quietly, creeping out of the room. I crossed my fingers, hoping to God it wasn't Lily or Hayden.

I heard her open the door and let someone in.

They walked up the stairs together, and flashes of a fridge popped up in my head. It was only Issac. They walked in the room together, and I saw the relief on Melissa's face. Issac walked over to look at my leg, "Yuck, that thing is sick." He said, sitting in a chair beside the bed. I smiled, "I know right?" i really wanted to as Issac about the fridge, since I didn't wanna waste my energy going inside his head and figuring it out. I decided against it however, because it seemed like a touchy subject.

"Sooo…."

We all looked at Issac, who was trying to make this situation a little less awkward. "Ummm…" I said, trying to find something to talk about. "When's the first lacrosse game?" I asked, since I had a new liking for lacrosse. He shrugged, "I have no idea." He answered. Well I guess that subject is over, I thought in my head.

Well we didn't stay in awkward silence for long.

There was another knock at the door.

You know like in horror movies, when the little girl is knocking on the door, wanting the people to let her in? Well that's what it sounded like, and Issac and I recognized the person as a werewolf. "Help me up." I said to Issac, who had me lean on him while we went down the stairs. Melissa followed us down, still holding the baseball bat in her hand.

We approached the door with caution, and Issac looked out the peep hole to see who it was.

He was sent flying backwards as the door was smashed open. Lily was standing in the doorway, although it wasn't actually Lily at all. "Hello Ariana." She greeted me, walking inside. I stepped in front of Melissa, who had her baseball bat raised up, ready to hit something. "Lily, listen to me," I pleaded to her as she walked closer and closer to us. Issac was struggling to get up, and I was pushing Melissa back against the wall as far as we could go.

"This isn't you Lily! Remember all the fun we had when we were shopping and playing volleyball and looking for cute guys at the mall?" I reminded her, standing up straighter even though it was killing my leg. Lily paused for a second, looking at me like she was confused. Her blue eyes flashed back for a second, but only for a second. Issac attacked her from behind, sending them flying into the coffee table in the living room.

"Issac, watch out!"

Lily had picked up a chair, and threw it at Issac just as he was standing up. He managed to dodge it, but Lily tackled him as soon as he turned around. I had to do something. Anything. I waddled over to where they were fighting, and grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the chair. "Lily! Stop! Don't let him control you!" I yelled, throwing the wood straight at her. It hit her right in the side, but it didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Ariana!"

Issac was yelling my name, as I glanced over at Melissa, motioning for her to go into the kitchen. When I turned back, Lily grabbed my throat and held me above her. The pain was almost unbearable, but I somehow managed to talk. "Lily- stop! He doesn't control you! You're stronger than him!" I pleaded, trying to get inside her head. "He doesn't love you Lily! He never has loved either of us!" I yelled, seeing Issac pick up the coffee table.

Lily stared at me, and I knew she was confused. Hayden was telling her to do one thing, while I was telling her to stop doing that thing. This second of confusion was enough, and Issac smashed the table down on her head, knocking her out. I fell to the ground, something else jabbing into my leg. I must have hit my head on something too, because my vision was blurry. Issac was saying something to me, but I couldn't make it out. All I knew was that my leg was on fire, and I heard someone screaming. That must have been me, because Issac tried to get me to be quiet. Scott's mom ran into the room with her first aid kit, bending down and trying to get me to calm down.

But how could I calm down when my sister was being controlled by my psychotic father?


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow. After last night's episode, I don't think I can stand to look at Jennifer/Paige's face could she do that to Derek?! Like seriously, I couldn't fall asleep last night caus I was thinking about how crushed he is going to be, and plus if his sister ends up dying…**

**Pretty sure he would kill himself.**

Chapter 21-Wedding Crasher

Scott P.O.V

We weren't any closer to finding Stiles's dad.

We wouldn't give up though, we'd been awake all night trying to figure out places where he could be being kept. The only place left we could search was the forest. And we all knew how dangerous that place was. I knew nothing would stop Stiles from getting his dad back, even if I ended up getting seriously hurt, he would keep looking by himself.

"Stiles?"

"Let's got to the forest."

I nodded and we got up, Stiles grabbing a gun that they kept in there house. I didn't know if that would be much help, but it was worth a shot. "Can we stop by my house really quickly?" I pleaded, wanting to see if Ariana and my mom were okay. I knew something had happened last night, but I hadn't heard what. Stiles sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but only for a while." I nodded as we jumped in his jeep and drove over to my house.

"Mom?"

I ran into the house, looking around for anyone. The coffee table was destroyed, and there was glass everywhere. "Up here!" I heard her yell, and Stiles and I ran up to my room, where her, Issac, Ariana and Lily were all sitting. Well, I think Ariana was passed out, but she was still sitting up. "Mom, what happened? Are you okay?" I asked her, checking for any visible injuries. She shook her head, "I'm fine Scott, but Ariana hurt her leg again…and Issac has a concussion, and Lily has been knocked out since last night." she explained, and I walked over to Ariana.

Her leg looked even worse than it had before, and I wondered why it wasn't healing properly. I held her hand, hoping she would get better soon. She's the only person that could tell us anything about her father. I guess we had Lily too, but most of the time she was possessed by Hayden. Speaking of Lily, she was stirring in her sleep, but she couldn't go anywhere since she was strapped to a chair.

"Lily?"

Stiles got on his knees so he was level with her, her eyes fluttering open as he talked to her.

"Lily…is it really you or is it Hayden?"

"Lily…Stiles…"

It appeared to be Lily, but you could never be sure. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her, "Did you kidnap my dad after you caused that car accident?" Lily looked like she remembered that, she remembered causing that car accident…she had to remember where she took Stiles's dad. She nodded, "I…I remember going to the police station…then the vault…" Stiles looked at me with big eyes and stood up.

"We have to go to the vault."

"Hey-"

Derek and Jennifer entered the room, looking at the confused faces of Lily and Issac. "What's going on?" Derek asked, walking over to Ariana. "Why isn't her leg healing?" he asked me, but I just shrugged. Ariana looked really pale, which wasn't a good sign, I had learned that over the years of my mom being a nurse. Ariana jumped a little bit, and her eyes peeled open slowly.

"Scott…Lily…she was here…"

"Shh I know…everyone's okay though…your gunna be okay. I promise."

Ariana looked over at me, "You have to go to the vault Scott, that's where-he is."

"How did you know that…"

"I had a dream while I was…passed out…we were at a wedding, and then Hayden showed up, but you and Stiles were at the vault." Ariana continued, and everyone looked at her confused except for Derek and Jennifer. "Why would we be at a wedding?" Issac asked the question everyone was thinking. Ariana looked at Derek and Jennifer, who cleared their throats and stepped forward.

"Because we're getting married. Today."

Everyone looked at them, very surprised looks on their faces.

"We wanted to get married before either of us got seriously hurt."

"That's great! When's the wedding?"

They looked at each other.

"Right now."

Ariana smiled slightly, and tried to swing herself out of her bed. She winced when she got her leg off the bed, and I shook my head at her and put it back on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, and she looked at her aunt and Derek.

"To my aunt's wedding."

I looked at my girlfriend, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed, and helped her get up from her bed. She leaned on me for support, and everyone started scrambling around. "What are you going to wear?" Lily asked, trying to get out from her imprisonment from the chair. Stiles helped her out, but kept looking at her cautiously. Ms. Blake shrugged, "Didn't think about that." My mom walked over to her, "You can wear my old wedding dress." She said, leading her down to her bedroom. I made eye contact with her, and she half smiled at me.

I knew she hadn't looked at her wedding dress since the divorce.

Ariana tapped me on the shoulder and I looked down at her.

"Scott, you and Stiles have to leave. You have to go find his dad before it's too late."

I looked over at Stiles, who was nodding eagerly. "I can't lose both of them." he whispered quietly. I nodded, knowing that he couldn't. I couldn't do that to him. I looked at Ariana, hugging her close to my chest. "Get better soon." I whispered to her, wishing she could come with us. She smiled and kissed my lips softly, "Find him. I love you Scott." Ariana said, hugging me one last time. I smiled at her, and then walked out the door with Stiles.

Derek P.O.V

I never thought much about marriage.

But now I thought, that if I was going to die soon, or have everyone die around me, I would want to be married. It seems stupid, but it's what I want. Now, as my future wife walked down the aisle towards me, I thought of the life that we could maybe live together when this was all over with. Maybe we could have children, restore the Hale house, raise our family there. Sounded like a good plan to me.

Jennifer was finally at the end of the aisle, and she made her way right in front of me and we took each other hands. She looked beautiful, as always, and she smiled deeply at me as Scott's mom starting saying the traditional crap they always do for weddings. I wasn't really listening to her, I was too busy staring at Jennifer.

"Do you, Derek Hale, take Jennifer Blake, to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jennifer Blake, take Derek Hale, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Derek, you may kiss your bride."

Cheers erupted from the few people that were there. I kissed Jennifer with all my might, so happy that I had found her. I saw Cora crying, but smiling at the same time, and Ariana fighting back tears. I smiled at Jennifer, and we started walking back down the aisle, which was just a very long table cloth.

Then all hell broke loose.

Ariana P.O.V

Everything was perfect.

Until _he _arrived.

"I'm hurt Jennifer! How could you not invite your favorite brother in law?"

Everyone turned their attention to Hayden, who was standing at the end of the aisle. Derek and Aunt Jenn were standing right in the middle of it, and stopped dead when they saw his face. I stood up and stumbled down the aisle to him. He couldn't do this, not here, not now. I should've listened to my vision, I should have been more prepared for this.

"Leave all of them alone Hayden, this is between you and me."

"See, that's where you're wrong my daughter."

How I hated it when he called me that.

"Since they are all on your side…its between me and all of you."

I gritted my teeth at him, standing only inches away from him now, trying to control my anger. "I talked to mom the other day." I spat at him, knowing he would be confused by this. I was right, his face turned into a confused state, and he stepped back a little. "Really? I think you're confused Ariana, your mother is dead." He tried to cover up, but it was too late.

"No she's not. I just talked to her, and she told me what you're really afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything my dear."

I stepped forward, my face inches away from his, my eyes boring into his.

"Me. You're afraid of me."

I slashed out at him, cutting his chest with my claws. I went full werewolf on him, slashing and kicking at anything I could get my claws on. He was fast though, and I didn't get more than a few slashes at him before he kicked my bad leg out from under me. I bit my tongue, holding in my scream, and grabbed a chair to help me get up.

"You could be so much stronger Ariana…if you would just let me help you."

I looked up at him as I stood up again.

"I'm good."

I focused my mind on his memories, trying to find the worst one while fighting him physically. Derek and Issac came into the fight now, coming at him from behind. Derek managed to turn him around, giving me the opportunity to kick him in the back, sending him flying into Scott's house. He was unfazed though, getting right back up and coming at Issac.

Focus Ariana, I said to myself, searching through his memories.

I found it, I found the memory where my mom was giving him the truth, that I would someday be more powerful than he would be. I saw the fear in his eyes as she yelled at him, holding me tightly to her chest.

My focus was interrupted by Issac, who had just been thrown right at me. It sent both of us flying into the chairs, my leg burning again. I pushed the pain aside and ran to help Derek. Hayden stabbed his claws through Derek's arm, and through him against the house. I tackled my father, sending us down the hill behind Scott's house. I ended up on the opposite side of the hill than Hayden was, and I struggled to stand up with my leg. It hurt worse than anything I have ever felt before, but somehow, I managed to stand up. I thought of Scott and his mother, knowing that if I didn't end this right now, there would be consequences for them. All of them actually.

"You're mine Ariana."

"No!"

Lily came out of nowhere, tackling our father to the ground. How she did it, I didn't know, but I ran after them, not really caring at the moment. He had tossed Lily aside, and I could tell she was hurt. He dodged all of my attempts to hit or kick him, and I was losing energy fast. Hayden hit me once, sending me to the ground.

"Face it Ariana…you can never win."

Derek came sprinting down the hill, crashing into Hayden. Come on Ariana, focus! I screamed at myself. I watched the memory again, trying to get it to appear in his head again. After a few seconds of immense staring at him, it worked. I saw him freeze, the memory floating around in his head. My mother yelling at him, the truth coming out, his greatest fear, his daughter. It gave me just enough time to stand up, and charge at my father.

It didn't work.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, Hayden over top of me.

"I've had enough of your games Ariana! Enough is enough!"

I prepared myself for death, as I had been doing all these years.

But it never came.

"Lily!"

Lily was laying on top of me, blood pouring out of her chest. Hayden's claws were stuck in her, his eyes wide with surprise. He drew them out, then backed up against a tree. "Ariana…" Lily whispered to me. Tears were falling from my eyes as I held Lily in my arms, trying to get her chest to stop bleeding. "You're gunna be alright Lily." I said, cradling her in my arms.

"Ariana…you have to win. Don't let him hurt you anymore."

I watched her as she struggled to say words, blood trickling out her mouth. I stroked her blood stained hair, watching her breaths become more slow. She looked me right in the eyes as she spoke. "I knew we weren't really sisters Ariana…I knew. But that doesn't matter…you were always there for me, and I thank you for that. But now it's time that I was there for you." Lily whispered to me, my tears falling down on her shoulder.

"No, Lily, listen to me, you're going to be okay!"

"You're right Ariana…I'm gunna be okay. So will you…I-I'll be watching over you Ari. I love you."

I shook my head at her, her breath slipping away.

"Lily, open your eyes. Open your eyes Lily."

I held my little sister in my arms as she took her last breath in this world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Revenge

Scott P.O.V

We hadn't found Stiles's dad.

And we hadn't defeated Hayden.

Lily was dead.

What a great day.

When Stiles and I got to the scene, my mom quickly explained what happened and pointed us to the hill. We ran down it, seeing Ariana over Lily's body, we realized she was dead. Stiles stopped dead and fell to his knees, not wanting to believe it. "No…." he said to himself. "She can't…." I rushed to Ariana's side, hugging her tightly. I needed to get her away from Lily's body, I thought, trying to pry her hands off of Lily.

"Ariana…it's alright sweetie."

She wasn't budging however, no matter how hard I tried.

I finally just gave up on that, and held her in my arms. "Lily…open your eyes." She kept sobbing, rocking her body back and forth. Seeing her in so much pain killed me. Seeing her cry was making me cry. We must have sat there for an hour, Stiles sitting there telling himself it wasn't true, Ariana crying and telling her little sister to open her eyes, Derek and Issac sitting there disappointed in themselves, and me, sitting here trying to stay strong.

It wasn't working very well.

Ariana finally stopped crying enough to talk, "He planted that dream in my head…the vault…he wasn't there was he?" I shook my head at her, pulling her close to my chest. I didn't say anything, I just stroked her hair gently and picked her up. She struggled of course, but I finally managed to get her up to my room again.

"It wasn't your fault Ariana."

"Yes it was!"

She sobbed onto my pillow, her heartbeat fast and her whole body shaking. I closed my eyes for a second, wondering what his next plan was. He would either strike soon, or he would wait until we finally think everything is alright. Nothing would be alright. I knew Lily was Ariana's best friend, and that could take a long time to accept the fact that your best friend is…gone.

She buried her face in my neck, holding me close to her.

"You won't lose me too, I promise."

I kissed her head, and closed my eyes.

_2 weeks later….Ariana P.O.V_

It had been a rough two weeks.

Scott had helped me through it however, so it wasn't so bad. But it was bad. For the first week I just cried, didn't eat anything, didn't talk to anyone but Scott. The second week I finally realized Lily wouldn't want me to keep crying. I got up, helped arranged funeral plans, talked to a few other people, and then went back to my room. I spent a lot of time in there and Lily's room. Just remembering her, thinking of all the memories we had.

Stiles even visited me once, asking if he could see her room.

We sat in there and talked for about an hour, which was nice. I liked Stiles, I think him and Lily would have been a perfect couple. I even told him that, and he smiled. It was the first time I had seen him smile in weeks. I know things have been hard on him, finding his dad, Lily's death. He said that he and Scott would come to the funeral and sit by me if I would like. I told him I would love that.

As soon as he left, Derek came.

I heard him talk to my aunt Jenn for a long time, hearing her crying every once in a while. Then he came up and talked to me real quick. He awkwardly walked into my room, opening his mouth then closing it again. "Umm…how are you doing?" he asked me, and I could tell he wasn't really the comforting type to people he didn't really know.

"Fine…how are you doing?"

"Fine…"

I nodded, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well I just wanted you to know that…we're gunna find him Ariana. We're gunna find him, and we're gunna kill him. For Lily."

I half smiled at that and nodded my head, "Thanks Derek." I replied, seeing the truth in his eyes. My aunt had a keeper here. He walked out of my room, and I suddenly realized that I didn't want to just kill Hayden. I didn't want him to die a quick death, he needed to suffer. I got up from my bed and made my way over to my closet, taking out the knife I had hidden there.

I called Scott's number while staring at the knife.

"Hey Scott…I need to talk to you tomorrow after the funeral. It's very important."

Scott P.O.V

It was the day of the funeral.

Ariana and seemed okay, but the police were at the funeral just in case tried anything. I held her hand tightly as we walked into the church. Stiles held her other hand, with my permission of course. I could tell she was trying not to cry, since she told me she had had enough of crying. We sat right in the front of the church, watching the video presentation that my mom and Ms. Blake had set up. We laughed at a few of the pictures that had Ariana and Lily shoving pudding in each other's faces. We actually had a lot of laughs watching this.

When the picture of us on our first group date came up, Stiles looked over at us and smiled.

That was a good night from what I remember, and I think we all knew that.

Derek glanced back at us once in a while to see if we were alright. It was weird to see Derek in a suit again. Anyway, half of the school was there, pretending like they were best friends with Lily. None of them were even a little bit close to Lily, and it was driving Ariana insane. They kept coming up and saying 'sorry for your loss' and Ariana had never even talked to them before, and they were acting like they were best friends. I leaned over to her, "Just ignore them for now, alright? Just focus on me." I whispered to her, squeezing her hand.

Ariana smiled at me, nodding her head and lacing her fingertips through mine. I know how hard this must be for her, so I was trying to make it as normal as possible. Danny and Ethan came and sat behind us, which surprised us a little. Ethan had stayed behind when the rest of the alphas had left, since he wanted to be with Danny and he didn't want to be evil anymore. Danny didn't say anything to us, but he gave us a look that said im sorry.

I don't want to give details about the funeral.

Lets just say it was sad.

When the funeral was over, Ariana pulled me away from everyone to talk.

"Scott, he needs to pay."

"I agree."

"I don't just mean we kill him…I mean torturing him. We have to make him feel all the pain that he made us feel." Ariana said, pacing around on the grass. I understood where she was coming from. When you have a very close family member die, it takes a part of you away. You feel empty for a long time. I nodded at my girlfriend, I didn't like the idea of torturing someone, but this time I agreed. He took an innocent life. He has to pay.

"Yeah."

Ariana smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for being there for me today."

"No problem babe."

Stiles P.O.V

I was just walking through the cemetery when I found the Hales.

I stopped dead and looked at the 11 graves. The first one was his mother, Talia Hale. Underneath her name, it read:

_Mother, Warrior, and Peace Maker_

Peace maker, I thought, remembering that story that someone had told us once about her trying to make peace between the hunters and the werewolves. I wonder what they had been like before the fire. I didn't think they would be as anti-social as they were now. I bet they were friendly, popular, kind…everything that Derek and Cora didn't show a lot of. Peter had told me and Cora that he was a lot like Scott when he was younger, except more popular. So I guess he probably was pretty nice back then. Weird how one thing can ruin a family forever.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at Derek's voice and turned around to see him walking towards me.

"I- I was just- um-looking."

Derek walked up beside me, looking at his family's graves. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before I built up enough courage to ask him something. "Do you miss them?" I asked him daringly. Derek looked at me, and for a second I thought he was going to break my neck.

"Every day."

I nodded, knowing what he meant. When my mom died, I visited her grave every single day. I knew it couldn't bring her back, but I still did it.

"I know what you mean…I visited my mom every day when I was little. I would come right after school and talk to her, tell her how my day was." I started, not sure if I was talking to myself or Derek. "Sometimes kids from school would walk by and make fun of me for talking to dead people." I ended, looking at Laura's grave. I looked over to see Derek staring at me, and again I thought he was going to punch me or something.

"We're gunna find your dad okay? I promise."

That surprised me, but I didn't let it show.

"Okay."

**Thanks for reading: ) Love you guys/girls!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-Another Chance

Ariana P.O.V

Scott and I were searching in the woods for Hayden.

There wasn't many places that he could hide, and if there was we knew where all of them were. Derek and Stiles went to the vault again, and Issac and Cora went to the school. "Why would he take Stiles's dad? I just don't get it." Scott said, kicking a rock into the pond. "He wants something to use against us…a weakness kind of. He'll say he'll kill him if we come close to beating him." I explained, jumping over a log. Scott nodded and we continued on.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay…trying not to think of that."

"That's good!"

I half smiled at my boyfriend, who I knew was trying to cheer me up. The only thing that could cheer me up right now would be to beat the shit out of Hayden. I would enjoy that. We came up to a hill, and both Scott and I could sense something there. "You smell that?" I said quietly, creeping towards where I thought the smell was coming from. We brushed the leaves away, and discovered what looked like a hidden war safety thing.

I looked at Scott, who looked at me, and thought the same thing I was thinking.

"He's in there."

"I smell Stiles's dad too."

"What should we do?"

Scott shrugged, "I think we should call everyone else and wait till they get here." He said, I nodded in agreement. If we had more people, there was no way he could take us all. I think. If Peter came too, that would help, but the guy was totally useless. I told Scott once we should just kill him, but he said they already had. That made me really confused, so I didn't ask to get the whole story.

"Alright…we'd better get back in case he can hear us."

We backed up about 400 feet, and Scott called Derek and Stiles. There was something weird about this place. I feel like I've been here before, in a dream or something. I went over to one of the trees, trying to see if I could get a certain feeling off of it. As soon as my fingertip touched the bark, memories came floating back to me. I suddenly felt like I was in a different world.

It was snowing all around me, and a little me was running around the tree I was touching. "Mommy come on!" she squealed, stomping in the snow. My mom came running down the hill, tripping on the handle of the hidden hideout. I came running back to her, asking if she was okay. "What's this?" my mom said, getting up and brushing the snow away from the door.

"Woah!"

The door was now fully revealed, and my mom looked at me excitedly.

"You wanna go in?"

"Yeah!"

She opened the door and was about to help me in when the memory ended.

"Ariana!"

I turned to Scott, who was looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

"Derek and Stiles are on their way, but it might take a little time for Cora and Issac to get here."

I nodded, leaning down to look at the ground. Don't ask why, I just felt like I had to to see if there was footprints or something. "Are you okay?" he asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, "Yeah…I just…I've been here before." I said, looking around again. "You have?" he asked, nodding towards the hideout.

"Yeah…but I didn't remember until now."

"Maybe he took the memory away from you."

That's what I was thinking he did, so I wouldn't know one of his hiding places. The weird thing was, I didn't even remember that memory from anywhere. He must have taken it away from me before I actually even remembered it. If that makes sense. There was a noise in the forest, and both Scott and I froze.

"Scott?"

Stiles and Derek came out of the trees, and I let out a breath. "Is he here?" Stiles asked, looking around for his father. "We think he's in there." Scott said, pointing to the door of the hideout. Derek raised an eyebrow, "You think?" Scott looked at me and I walked over to the door. "I've been here before…I'm almost positive he's in there." I answered, motioning them towards me.

"Well, lets open it."

Derek pulled once and it was open, and we all peered inside. "Ladies first." Stiles said, and everyone looked at him. "What?" he said, putting his hands up. "It's only polite." He mumbled, taking a step back. "I think Stiles should go first, since he wants to save his dad so badly." Derek said, stepping back as well. Scott stepped between them, "Guys, chill for a second." He said, trying to get them to calm down.

In a split second, Derek faked jumped at Stiles, causing Stiles to jump backwards, hitting me and sending me flying down the vault.

"Ariana!"

I hit the floor hard, feeling my elbow crack. "Are you alright?!" I heard Stiles yell, and in response I moaned in pain. My elbow bone mended itself, and I stood up, taking in my surroundings. I leaned against the railing on the side of the vault, only for another memory to hit me.

My mother and I were in the vault now, looking around to see if there was anything in there. There wasn't, but my mother took out a knife, frightening the little me. "Mommy, why do you have that?" I asked, backing up against the wall. "To protect us in case someone tries to hurt us." She replied, taking one of the boards out from the ground and laid the knife there. "This will be our new hiding place," my mom explained to me. "If you ever get in trouble, come here alright?" she said, hugging me.

The memory ended when Derek jumped down the hole and landed next to me.

"Is he here?"

I hadn't even looked yet, I didn't even notice Stiles's father laying in the corner of the room.

"Stiles, he's here!"

Scott and Stiles came down the stairs, which I wished I would've have taken. Stiles rushed to his dad, who didn't seem to be in such bad shape. He had a little blood on his leg, but other than that he looked okay. "Are you okay dad?" he asked frantically, looking at him for any signs of serious injury. His dad shook his head, "I'm fine…and I believe you now Stiles." He said, causing Stiles to laugh quickly.

"We gotta get him out of here."

"I couldn't agree more."

We all turned to see a dark haired girl standing there with a bow in her hand.

"Allison?"

Scott P.O.V

Allison.

Why was Allison here? How had she found us? Why was she back?

"Allison?"

"Yes, Scott, that's my name."

"What are you doing back?"

She laughed and walked on the outside of the vault. "Who said I ever left?" she said, looking at Ariana. "Ya know Scott…I thought you would have been heartbroken for a lot longer than you were. But then _she _came, am I right?" Allison said, circling us. Everyone looked just as confused as I felt, especially Ariana. "Who the hell are you?" Ariana asked her, stepping towards her. Allison glared at her, "You don't even wanna know." She answered threateningly, gripping her bow tighter.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have to answer that."

I think Ariana was really starting to get irritated with Allison, and I couldn't blame her. I wanted to know why she was here, and why she left in the first place. I stepped up with Ariana, wanting some answers.

"On second thought…I'm here to kill all of you."

I barely had time to react before she pulled out an arrow and shot it at Ariana. I shoved us both out of the way, avoiding the fire blazing arrow that would have hit us both. Derek attacked Allison, shoving her back against the wall, holding her up by her throat.

"You should work on your aim."

Derek smashed her head against the cement wall, killing her instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- He has that affect on people

Scott P.O.V

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

Here I was, Allison's dead body laying before me, and I couldn't do anything. Allison…was here to kill us? Why? Why would she kill us? None of us had heard from her in months, and now she just decides to kill us? It didn't make any sense, and I wondered if her father knew she was here.

"Allison?"

Now we know the answer to that.

She probably lied and told him she was here to visit friends, but he didn't believe her so he followed her. Derek grabbed Stiles's dad and turned to Ariana, "Is there another way out?" he asked, and Ariana turned to the corner of the room. There was another ladder there, which Ariana told us leads us out to the other side of the hill. Stiles went first, then Derek handed his dad up to him, then went up himself.

I looked at Allison's body once again.

I didn't want to leave her here, alone in this dark, cold place. Sure, her dad would find her eventually, but I still didn't wanna leave her here. Allison, the girl I fell in love with the moment I saw her, the girl who should have been my enemy,(I guess she is our enemy kinda now but…) and the girl that saved our lives on many occasions. All the good memories came flooding back to me, the bowling date, the lacrosse games, the awkward dinners with her family.

But I had Ariana now.

I had Ariana to comfort me, to love me, but not to leave me like Allison did. I didn't think it was anything I had did, but apparently it must have been if she just got up and left. I guess it didn't matter anymore. Allison was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. I would get over her death eventually, right? I looked over my shoulder at Ariana, who was watching me look at my ex-girlfriend's body.

"Scott, it's time to go."

I took one last long look at Allison, then followed Ariana up the stairs.

Ariana P.O.V

You could feel the emotions coming off of Scott.

Some sadness, some anger, and some mixed. I knew what he was feeling…when someone close to you dies…it's so much different than when a friend dies. When a friend dies, your sad of course, but not even close to as sad you would be if a person you were very close to died. You share an emotional bond with that person, and when that bond is broken, so are you. Part of you dies along with that person, and you know that your life will never be the same. I read all the memories that Scott was thinking of as we walked back to Derek's house.

They were great memories, I had to admit, but I just hoped it wouldn't completely destroy him to think of them.

I'll be there for him like he was for me when Lily died. I'll help him try to get over it, if he could.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

It was a stupid question, I know, but I didn't know what else to say. Scott shrugged, lacing his hand through mine. "I'll be fine…as long as you don't leave me." He said, images of Allison driving down the road flashed in his mind. I shook my head, "I wouldn't dream of it." I managed to get a small smile out of him, and we walked inside the Hale House with Stiles's dad regaining consciousness. I guess he had gotten knocked out somehow.

"Dad? How are you feeling?"

He groaned and tried to sit up, but to no avail. Stiles helped him, trying to make his dad as comfortable as possible. "What do you remember?" he asked his father, hoping to get some clue as to what Hayden was planning. His dad thought for a second, "I was getting into the car…and then I got knocked out…then I woke up in there." he said, referring to the hideout we found him in.

"That's all?"

His dad nodded, closing his eyes for a second. I tried to search his memories for anything that would lead us to my father. I didn't find anything, but Scott grabbed my arm in a panic. "We have to find my mom. He might have taken her when he found out we saved Stiles's dad." He said, and I realized he was right. I nodded, "Lets go." Everyone else heard us, so we didn't have to explain where we were going.

On our way outside, we ran into Issac and Cora.

"Where have you two been?"

"Trying to find you! What happened?"

"Derek will explain."

We started to walk towards my car, but Issac stopped us. "Why did we see Allison's dad in the woods?" he asked, and I looked at Scott. "He asked us if we've seen Allison, we told him we haven't." Issac added, giving us a weird look. I shrugged, "Derek will explain." I said again, motioning them towards the house. Scott and I hopped in the car and I sped towards the hospital.

We got there in no time, and we raced inside to find Scott's mom.

I followed him down the hallway where her office type thingy was, and we found her sitting there eating a salad. "Mom!" he said, jumping over the desk and hugging her. She gave him a crazy look, but hugged him back anyway. "Okay?" she said, getting back to eating her salad. "We thought my dad might have kidnapped you." I explained quickly, she nodded in understanding. "Well I'm honored that you came to my rescue." Melissa said, throwing the rest of her food away.

Scott smiled and hugged her again.

I knew how much Scott loved his mom just by looking at him.

I wish I could say I loved my mom like that too, but sadly, I couldn't say that.

"How are you doing Ariana?"

"I'm a lot better actually, thanks to your son."

She smiled at her son, "Yeah, he has that affect on people." We laughed and Scott kinda gave me a look that said he wanted to talk to her privately. I nodded and looked down the hallway at the vending machine.

"I think I'm gunna go get something to eat."

Scott P.O.V

As soon as Ariana walked down the hallway, I sat down and faced my mom.

"Mom, Allison died today."

My mom covered her mouth in horror, and I continued on.

"I won't go into details about it."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry! How are you doing?"

I half smiled and peeked around the corner to see Ariana kicking the vending machine.

"I'm…alright…Ariana is helping me through it."

My mom smiled and nodded her head, "Don't get mad at me for this but…I think I like Ariana more than I liked Allison." I laughed and nodded my head, understanding that. My mom liked people with a sense of humor, and Allison wasn't the funniest person in the world. "You two are good for each other." She said, smiling at me, her only child.

"I know."

Ariana P.O.V

As I kicked the vending machine in anger, my father's face appeared in it.

I nearly fell to the ground in shock, but I managed to keep my composure. What the hell was he doing in a vending machine? "Hello Ariana." He said quietly, and I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. "You got a lot of nerve to show up right in front of me." I said, stepping closer to the machine. He smirked, and it made me wanna punch through the glass and rip his throat out right there.

"Give yourself up Ariana."

"What?"

He gave me a serious look, "Give yourself up…you wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, would you?" he said, motioning to Scott and his mom laughing. I glared at him, "Why did you let us have Stiles's dad so easily?" I asked him, and he got a angry look on his face. "That stupid girl ruined my whole plan." I was thankful to Allison now, and I silently prayed that she would go to a good place when she died, even though she was going to kill us.

"Anyway...if you don't give yourself up, there will be consequences my daughter."

I can't say I wasn't afraid, because I was afraid. I was afraid he would kill Scott, or his mom, or Stiles, or everyone. Maybe it would be better if I gave myself up. No one else would get hurt. I knew he knew what I was thinking, because he smiled and looked down the hallway to make sure no one was watching.

"I'll give you some time to say goodbye. You have 3 days. Meet me at the hideout on Saturday night, 9 p.m."

**So…I was thinking….what if, in the real show…if Derek and Scott's mom got together? I honestly think that would be a cute couple! What do you guys think? She's better than stupid Jennifer-_-**

**Haha anyway, thanks for reading: - ) Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-Pick Up Lines

Scott P.O.V

Ariana was spending a lot of time with me.

I don't know if she was just doing it because she felt bad that Allison had died, or she was repaying me for the 2 weeks she spent crying. Either way, I didn't really care, I loved spending time with her. After everything had gotten sorted out with Stiles's dad, he said that he was going to explain everything to him by himself, so he wasn't coming with us on any of our adventures.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Ariana was giggling and holding my hand, guiding me up a hill or something. I didn't know, because I had a blindfold on. Finally we got to where she was leading me, and I took the blindfold off. We were on top of a beautiful hill top, where you could see the whole town as the sun rose. Ariana smiled at me and looked off into the distance, admiring the view. I wrapped my arms around her and we watched the rising sun together.

"Scott, what were the first thoughts going through your head when you first saw me?"

"Hmm…"

The image of Ariana and Lily walking into that classroom appeared in my mind. I remember feeling okay, not like I had been the whole summer because of Allison. Knowing that she was a werewolf made me feel even happier. I smiled at her, "My first thoughts were, Wow, she's beautiful…and a werewolf, so at least I won't have to break the news to her about me." I told her, making her laugh.

"I thought you were shy, but then I realized you just had to get to know her for her to open up."

"That's true, I was really shy my first day."

I nodded, remembering her covering up her face on the first day of junior year. "What did you think of me?" I asked her, curious as to what she thought. Ariana thought for a minute, staring off into the sun. "I thought you looked really sad…but at the same time you looked really cute." I laughed and realized how sad I must have looked. I know I felt sad, but I didn't know I looked sad.

"Then I wondered, what could make him so sad? But then that one day when I stopped you from hitting that kid…I knew that it was a girl."

We both got kinda awkward now that _she _was in the topic. We both stayed silent for a while, watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Taking her by surprise, I lifted her up and spun around, then gently laid her on the ground. I laid beside my giggling girlfriend, looking up at the sky again. I never noticed how beautiful it was. The way the clouds floated through the blue, never ending light. Sometimes a bird would fly through where I was looking, and it would look like someone had painted a picture.

"Ariana?"

"Yeah?"

I could feel her heart beating very slowly, and I knew that she was at peace with herself. I looked over at her shining face, "If I had a star fir every time you had brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." I said, trying to sound cool. " Ariana started laughing, and I wondered If it had really sounded that bad. She was rolling on her stomach laughing, and I didn't get why it was so funny, I wasn't even trying to be funny!

"Why are you laughing!"

"I don't know!"

Ariana must have laughed for about 5 minutes before she calmed down. I pouted and turned away from her, "Now you hurt my feelings." I said, although it really didn't hurt my feelings. Ariana leaned her chin on my shoulder and gave me a puppy dog look. "I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me?" she said, but I shook my head and played with the grass. Ariana thought for a second, looking around for ideas.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven, now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me."

Now I understood why Ariana had been laughing. I know these pick up lines were supposed to be romantic, but I could help but laugh like Ariana had when I had said mine. I started laughing and so did she, and we rolled around on the ground laughing at ourselves. "Why are we laughing?" I asked her in between laughs.

"I don't know!"

After a while, we finally composed ourselves(slightly) and I held Ariana in my arms again.

"Ariana?"

"Hm?"

I looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "I love you." I said quietly, listening to the echo of the birds chirping. My lovely girlfriend smiled back at me, "I love you too." She whispered, kissing my cheek lightly. I leaned my forehead against hers, and we sat on the hilltop, listening to all the sounds of nature.

Stiles P.O.V

I finally got done explaining everything to my dad.

It only took a few hours, but I finally got it done. I looked at my dad, waiting for his reaction. "Well you don't hear that every day." He said finally, leaning back in his chair. I sighed, nodding my head at him. At least he didn't freak out like most people would do. "Soo…" I said, not really sure of what to say next. My dad just kind of looked at me, also unsure of what to say.

"Uhh would you mind getting me some water?"

"Sure."

I got up and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. As I did, I thought if I had did the right thing by telling him. What if this put him in more danger than he was before? What if he got involved and got seriously injured? All the negative thoughts were running around in my head, driving me insane. I picked up his glass of water and headed towards his room.

When I opened the door, I dropped the glass of water as I saw claws coming out of my dad's fingers.

Derek P.O.V

I was with Cora when I got the call from Stiles.

"D-Derek?"

"What do you want Stiles?"

"My…my dad…he's a…"

Cora looked at me confusingly, and I didn't know what Stiles was trying to tell me. Then again, when did I ever?

"He's a what?"

"Werewolf."

I heard Stiles drop the phone, and something else cracked in the backround. Cora looked at me seriously, "Did he just say his dad is a werewolf?" she asked me, I nodded and grabbed my jacket.

"Come on, we're going to Stiles's house."

When we got there, Stiles was passed out on the floor, while his dad was standing in the corner of the room.

"Wake him up."

Cora leaned down and slapped him in the face, making him jump up in pain. "Ow!" he yelped, holding his cheek which was now red. He got up and I watched his dad, who was looking at us weird. "Why is Derek Hale here?" he asked his son, who didn't have an answer for him. I stepped forward slowly, making sure he wasn't afraid of me.

"We're here to help you."

"What do you mean help me?"

I looked back at Stiles and Cora, who were looking at Stilinski strangely.

"You're a werewolf, so I'm here to help you control yourself."

As soon as the words sunk in, he passed out on the floor.

"Do all of you have passing out problems?" I asked Stiles frustratingly. He shrugged and lifted his dad onto the chair in the corner of the room. How did this happen? I thought to myself, wondering why Hayden would turn Stiles's dad into a werewolf. Stiles was pacing back and forth in the room, saying things to himself, something about going crazy or something.

"Calm down Stiles!"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! My dad is a freaking werewolf!"

Cora sighed and leaned against the wall, "You're overreacting." She said to him, but he didn't listen. "What am I going to do? He's gunna try to kill me the first full moon! What if this effects his job? What if-" I cut him off by lifting him up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "Stiles! It's going to be fine!" I said to him seriously. Stiles gulped and nodded his head, wanting me to let go of him.

"Okay, yeah! It'll be fine!"

I let him go and walked back over to his dad, taking the bandages off his leg. They were scratch marks, and I recognized them as werewolf marks. So Ariana's dad had turned him into a werewolf. The question was, why?

"Stilinski this is Karl, uh, we just found Chris Argent walking around the woods with his daughter's dead body."

We all stared at the walkie talkie sitting on the desk.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-The Second Day

Scott P.O.V

"So your dad's a werewolf?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Stiles and I were walking down the hallway while we talked about his dad. I couldn't believe he was a werewolf. That was so strange to me. "Derek's working with him today." He said, and I could tell he still felt weird about it. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if my mom was a werewolf. Don't get me wrong, she'd be a freaking awesome one, but it would just be weird.

"So…how do you feel about this?"

Stiles sighed and shrugged, "I don't know…I guess it's fine, it'll maybe help him on his job but…I just didn't want him to be involved in all of this, ya know?" I nodded, understanding what he meant. We walked into our first class and sat down by Issac and Ariana. "Sup guys." Stiles said, plopping down in his seat. Ariana and Issac looked at me confusingly, and I mouthed that I'll tell you later. Ms. Blake walked into the classroom and everyone settled down a little.

"I just can't believe it."

Stiles didn't look very concentrated today, but I got why. He went through the entire school day like that. Trudging through the halls with his feet dragging, staring off into space during class…I really felt bad for my best friend. Ariana caught up to me at the end of the day, and I greeted her with a kiss. "How's Stiles doing?" she asked, and I shrugged as we walked towards my bike.

"Not so good."

"Did my dad turn his dad into a werewolf?"

"He didn't say…he doesn't remember anything."

"Or does he?"

I gave her a confused look, "That sounded like you're gunna do something to him to make him remember…" I said, putting on my helmet. Ariana smiled and hopped on the back of my bike.

"To Stiles's house!"

Ariana P.O.V

Stiles looked surprised to see us.

He was sitting at the table talking with his dad when we walked in. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up to greet us. "I have an idea to figure out who turned him." I said, walking over and sitting down at the table. Stiles raised his eyebrow at me, "What are you gunna like read his mind?" I smiled and shook my head. "No…if I can change memories I'm sure my dad can too. So I'm gunna try to change your dad's memories back to the original ones so he can tell us what happened." I explained, noticing Mr. Stilinski looking at me like I was crazy.

"She can read memories dad."

He nodded and I focused on his memories.

They had definitely been tampered with. None of them made sense at all. I started when he was outside of the police station, right where my dad took him. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster as I focused hard on the missing 'pages' you could say. I gripped my hands around the table, digging me nails into them hard. Sometimes it almost hurts to concentrate so hard. My dad hit Sheriff Stilinski on the head, knocking him out. He proceeded to drag him into the forest, way deep into the forest.

The images got a little fuzzy for a second, which meant I had to concentrate harder.

I took a deep breath and dove back into his memories.

My dad was mumbling something to himself, and I realized that these memories weren't Stiles's dad's, but they were my dad's. That could only mean he planted these memories in his brain. He paced back and forth around the forest, and he seemed to be frustrated. He stopped all of a sudden and looked down at Stilinski, a evil look in his eyes. He bent down and grabbed him, biting him on the leg.

The next thing I remember, I was laying on the Stilinski kitchen floor.

"Ariana!"

Stiles and Scott helped me up, and I didn't understand what happened.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, sitting back down in the chair. "He took you into the forest and bit you…but…he looked really confused before he did it." I said, unable to explain this. Stiles tried to further explain this, "Maybe he wasn't planning to do it." He said, "Maybe he just changed his plan of torture." Scott looked at his friend with an amused look on his face. Stiles looked at us weird, "What?" he asked, and I smiled and looked back at Stiles's dad.

"I still don't remember that."

"I know... I think my father planted this in your mind, but you just weren't able to see it."

I was trying to make this as simple as possible for him, since I knew things were probably really confusing lately to him.

I focused again, seeing what happened after he bit him.

He drug his body to the vault, and was about to drop him in when a branch snapped somewhere in the forest. My father froze, looking around, searching for the source of the snapped branch. Stiles's dad was starting to wake up, and I saw a look of panic in my dad's face. He jumped down with Sheriff Stilinski in his arms, shutting the vault also, just as a quick picture of Allison showed up.

I opened my eyes, seeing all the eyes in the room on me.

"He bit you then took you in the vault. Then Allison came."

"Allison was there?"

I nodded, standing up and pacing around the room. "I don't understand though…why would Allison be there? Was she looking for us?" I asked no one in particular. "Maybe she wasn't searching for us originally, " He started to say. "Maybe she was looking for your dad." That could be a possibility, since he had ruined hundreds of lives. Maybe he had did something to Allison and she was looking for revenge, but when she couldn't find him, she took it out on us.

"Maybe-"

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and my aunt's face came up on the screen. "Hello?" I answered, "Hey, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight? Ya know, the spa?" I almost forgot about that. I had scheduled a spa night for my aunt and I, since this would be the last time I would hang out with her ever. "Yeah! I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes, alright?" I replied, with Scott and Stiles looking at me strangely.

"Okay!"

I hung up and started to walk out the door, but Scott stopped me.

"You're going to the spa at a time like this?"

"Yes…"

"But you have to help us!"

I gave him a sad look,

"I'm sorry Stiles, I can't do anymore for you guys right now."

Stiles P.O.V

Was she nuts?!

We have to go find her dad before he kidnaps someone else and turns them into a freaking werewolf! And she was going to the spa?! Usually Ariana was always glad to help, but today she was just totally out of it. I looked at Scott as his girlfriend walked out the door. "Control your girlfriend!" I said, sitting down at the table again.

He sighed and sat down beside me.

"She seems different today…she was acting like that yesterday too."

What could possibly be wrong with her? Was she being brainwashed or something? I shook my head and folded my hands together on the table. My dad spoke up, "Why is this such a serious problem?" he asked us. I looked at Scott then back at my dad, "Ariana's just…really important in this matter." I tried to explain.

He didn't look like he understood, but I didn't know how else to explain it.

"The guy that kidnapped you is her dad."

"I thought she was Ms. Blake's kid?"

"No, she's her aunt."

He looked even more confused than before, and I sighed deeply.

"Do I have to bring out the checker board again?"

"No!"

Ariana P.O.V

Jenn and I were at the spa for a long time.

It had to be at least 10 now, but I was so relaxed I didn't even care. We laughed and talked about random things, mostly about werewolves. The spa people had no idea what we were talking about since we never said the actual word.

"Aunt Jenn, I'm so glad that I found you."

"I'm glad you did to!"

I smiled at her, realizing that this would be the last time I would see her. We got dressed and headed out, walking slowly down the street. I didn't wanna say goodbye to her. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone actually. "So how are things with Scott?" she asked me as we walked in the darkness. I smiled down at the ground, "Great." I answered shortly. Jenn looked over and smiled at me, "You really like him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

I smiled big at her, loving this one last conversation that we would have together.

"How's Derek? I guess things are alright since you just got married but…"

Aunt Jenn laughed and nodded her head, "Things are…greater than I expected." She replied, looking at the streetlamp above us. "He's a good guy, I know you guys will be together for a _long _time." I said, smiling at the thought of my aunt living happily ever after with the man of her dreams. The look on her face was questionable however.

"If I live that long."

I looked at her like she was crazy. She was one of the most healthy people I know, how would she not live a long, happy life?

"I just think that I'm going to end up getting hurt ya know? I know being with Derek isn't the safest thing, but I want to be with him forever. But I know he won't always be able to protect me…so I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

"That I think he should turn me."

I thought that idea was ridiculous, but I didn't want our last conversation to turn into an argument. I slowly nodded, "If that's what you want, I think you should do it. Ask Derek to turn you." I think she was a little surprised by my reply, but her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. "I think I will." We got up to our front door, and I turned to her before she opened the door.

"I had fun today Aunt Jenn."

"I did too sweetie."

"Thank you for…always being there."

I hugged her as tightly as I could, a tear almost dripping from my eye. She hugged me back tightly, and then we went inside.

One goodbye, done.

Only one more to go.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Last Kiss

Ariana P.O.V

Today was the last day.

That was the only thought that was going through my head when I woke up. I had to make this last day count, I thought, thinking of things I could do with Stiles, Scott and Issac. We could go for a drive, but that sounded boring. Maybe we could go bowling, then go out to eat, then go rollerblading, then I would say goodbye. (Maybe have a dance party in between.) Seemed like a good plan to me.

Since it was the last day of my life (most likely my father was going to destroy me), I decided to dress up all fancyish. I got my Outsiders jacket and slipped it over my new flowery tank top, then put on my grey, pre-ripped jeans with converse. Stiles was going to be here any second to pick me up. I smiled when he pulled up in his jeep, and I jumped in shotgun.

"You look like you're in a good mood."

No, I'm not.

"I am!"

Stiles chuckled and I noticed Issac in the back, being quiet as usual. "Hey Issac!" I said cheerfully, smiling at him. I was going to be especially happy on my last day. He half smiled, "Hey." He replied as we pulled up to Scott's house. I smiled as my boyfriend jumped in the back with Issac, leaning over the seat to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Bowling, eat, rollerblading, dance party."

They all looked at me a little weird, "You sound like you have this all planned out." Stiles said, pulling up to main street where the bowling alley was. We pulled into the parking lot and ran inside the bowling alley. I wasn't very good at bowling, I hadn't done it in years, but as long as I got to spend time with my best friends, I didn't care what we did.

"It's on me guys."

They all cheered as I handed the guy the money. We put on our shoes and tried to figure out how we would split into teams. "How about every man for himself?" Stiles said, and I raised an eyebrow when he said man. "Sorry, woman." He said, rolling his eyes at me. I smiled and laughed, "Sounds good to me." I said, grabbing a sparkly bowling ball.

Scott P.O.V

Beside the fact that this was where I had my first date with Allison, I had a great time.

I tried not to think about her right now, but it was kinda hard not to. I focused on Ariana's smiling face, her laughing when Stiles threw his ball into the gutter. "I hate bowling." He grumbled, sitting down beside me. I laughed, "Just because you stink at it." I responded, watching Issac get a strike. Stiles stuck his tongue out at me as I got up for my turn.

"Come on Scott!"

"Hey, it's everyone for themselves!"

"So?"

I threw the ball, watching as it collided with the pins, knocking all of them down.

"Why is everyone getting strikes but me?!"

Ariana grinned and kissed me quickly on the lips. I hugged her, realizing that I had more fun on this date than I did with Lydia, Jackson and Allison. "Well it looks like Ariana won." Issac said, looking at the score sheet. Stiles groaned and made a face, and Ariana ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Stiles, we'll have a rematch someday." For some reason, I didn't like the way she said someday. It sounded like someday wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"What do you say we go eat, then rollerblade?"

"Sounds good to me!"

After we got all of our stuff, we rode downtown to the old restaurant to have some burgers. I don't think I've ever seen Ariana eat so much the whole time I've known her. "God, do you even eat at home?" Stiles asked when she finished her milkshake. She smiled, "Nope." By the time we were about to leave, she had had 2 burgers, fries, 2 milkshakes, and ice cream. Now Ariana was a very skinny girl, so I actually think it was a good thing for her to gain a few pounds.

"Why'd you just decide to eat so much today?"

"Yolo."

We all laughed as we got into Stiles's jeep. I hoped she didn't throw it all up when we were rollerblading. "Where are we gunna get rollerblades?" Issac asked Ariana. She smiled a mysterious smile, and told Stiles to stop by the old, run down house on the corner of the street. Stiles gave me a scared look, I returned it. Ariana got out of the car, and walked towards the house very quietly.

"Ariana, what are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

She walked into the house without making a sound. What the hell was she doing? We all sat there nervously, waiting for Ariana to come back out. "That's it, I'm going to find her." I said, opening the door and walking towards the house. Just as I approached the house, I heard someone yell and Ariana came sprinting out the door.

"Go, Go, Go!"

I jumped back in the car just as a old man came outside, yelling something in a language I couldn't understand. Ariana jumped into the passenger seat, and told Stiles to drive. He didn't hesitate, and we were out of sight from the old man in a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?!"

Ariana grinned and held up 4 pairs of rollerblades.

"He collects them."

I tried to hide my grin from Ariana, but I just couldn't. What she did was really stupid, but for some reason it was funny. Issac and I started laughing, but Stiles apparently didn't think it was funny at all. "It's not funny guys, she just stole rollerblades from an old lonely man!" he said loudly, but as soon as he looked at our faces, he started laughing too.

"How did you know he had them?"

"I know a guy."

I shook my head at my girlfriend. I didn't know she had it in her.

"Pull over right here."

Somehow we managed to get our rollerblades on, but now the hard part was actually rollerblading. Ariana was a lot better at it then us, and it showed. Issac couldn't even get off his feet with one of our help, and Stiles fell about 15 times before he got the hang of it. I wasn't great at it, but I caught on quickly. Finally, when all of us were on our feet, Ariana made us all hold hands and skate down the street.

We got a few feet, but then Issac tripped.

When Issac tripped, he took Stiles down with him, who was holding on to Ariana, who was holding on to me.

We all fell to the ground laughing our heads off, rolling around on the ground. "Issac!" Ariana giggled, pushing herself up from the ground. Issac sat up and looked around, "What happened?" he said, shaking his head. I laughed at his expression, "You fell and took us down with you!" He nodded and looked around, clearly confused at what was going on.

Stiles smiled and shook his head at him, helping his friend up.

"You sure you're okay?"

"No."

We helped him into the back of the car, and for some odd reason, he fell asleep before we even started driving. "Where to now?" Stiles asked, looking at Ariana for directions. She smiled and pointed to an open field. "There." Stiles gave her a crazy look, but pulled into the field anyway. Ariana turned the station to the pop channel, and Club Can't Handle was on.

Stiles and I followed her out a ways away from the car, and she started dancing crazily. I looked at Stiles, and he looked at me, and we ran out to join Ariana in a crazy dance.

Ariana P.O.V

We danced for hours.

Some people drove by and honked, but I barley paid attention to them. We danced and danced and danced, not a care in the world that people were probably watching us. I had the time of my life dancing with Scott and Stiles. I think they had tons of fun too. But it was starting to get late, to my disappointment, and Stiles decided to get home to his dad.

We drove home, laughing and telling jokes until we got to Stiles's house.

"You sure you guys don't want a ride?"

"Nah, we can walk."

This will be the last time you will ever see him, I thought in my head. I walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming today Stiles." I said, letting him go. He smiled and nodded his head, "I had a lot of fun." I smiled as I watched him walk into his house. I hoped he wasn't still a little mad at me for not really helping his dad.

I smiled at Scott, linking my arm with his, pulling him closer to me. We walked in silence, which I didn't really mind. Just being here was enough for me. As we got closer and closer to his house, I got sadder and sadder, knowing our goodbye was coming. We approached his front door, and he turned to me, holding my hands in his.

"I had a wonderful day Scott."

"I did too! It was really fun!"

I smiled and stared at his handsome, tan face. "I'm really glad I met you Scott." I said, not sure if I could say goodbye to him. I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't think it would be t_his _hard. Scott smiled softly at me, "I am too…you're one of the greatest things that's happened to me." He said quietly, his face getting closer to mine.

I smiled up at him, feeling my heart start to beat faster. Scott leaned in and kissed me softly, and my heart broke inside because I knew that would be our last kiss. I hugged him tighter than I ever have before, a tear almost falling from my eyes. I couldn't let them fall thought, because then he would know something was wrong.

I leaned back and looked at my boyfriend's dark eyes, knowing I would not see those eyes for a long time.

"I love you Scott, please don't ever forget that."

"I won't Ariana."

I smiled one last time at him, kissing his cheek softly. Scott smiled at me, and I watched as he turned and opened the door, walking inside his house.

As soon as the door closed, I let the tears fall.

I walked to the cemetery, going straight to Lily's grave. I leaned down beside the stone, smiling sadly at my sister. "Hey Lil," I started. "I said goodbye to everyone today. I'll see you soon, so I'll talk to you about it later. I hope everything's good up there. I love you." I put my hand on her grave, happy that I was going to see her really soon.

I took my time walking.

It was almost nine, and I was rethinking every happy moment in my life, playing the memories over and over in my head. First seeing Scott was probably the best memory. I smiled to myself as I approached the place where I would certainly die. Don't ask me why I was smiling, I just felt like this was the last opportunity for me to.

He should be here any minute, I said to myself, looking around at the cold, dark place where I had to die. I let out a deep breath, preparing myself to die. I heard a noise behind me, and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Ariana?"

That wasn't my father.

"Mom?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-Master Mamma

Ariana P.O.V

"What are you doing here?!"

She was going to ruin everything! Hayden would think that I brought her here on purpose, and he had told me to come completely alone. As soon as he saw her he would kill her! She smiled at me and walked towards me, looking me up and down. "Look at you…all grown up." My mom smiled at me, and to my surprise, hugged me. I didn't hug her back, as I was still surprised to see her here.

"You have to go!"

"Ariana, I know I've been-"

"No, seriously! You have to get out of here now! If he see-"

I heard footsteps and I knew it was too late. He had already arrived. I turned around to face him, seeing the confused look on his face as he looked from me to his ex-wife. "So you didn't want to save your friends the suffering that is soon to come?" he asked, nodding at my mother. I shook my head, "I didn't know she was here, I swear." I pleaded, eyeing my mom.

"Hello Hayden, terrorizing children again, are we?"

He gritted his teeth at her, and for the first time ever, you could feel the fear coming off of him. I looked at my mom, wondering if she had any special powers that I didn't know about. She glared at her used to be husband, then looked back at me. "What exactly were you planning to do?" I gulped and glanced back at Hayden. I didn't know my mom could be so scary. Then again, I didn't know anything about her.

"Save everyone I love."

"By?"

"Giving myself up."

Hayden laughed, making us both look at him. "You two are more alike than you know…you're willing to do stupid things that you think will help." He said, walking down the steps closer to us. My mother pushed me behind her with her hand, and stepped towards him. "Haven't you terrorized your daughters enough?" she asked him, hateness in her voice.

"You mean your _daughter."_

"Lily was just as much as my daughter as Ariana."

"I didn't mean like that, I mean that she's dead."

She looked over at me, a shocked look on her face. "Is that true?" The pain that I had felt when Lily died in my arms all came back to me. All the crying, the shock…everything. I slowly nodded, looking back at Hayden, not wanting to see the pained look in my mother's eyes. "But he forgot to mention it was your husband that possessed her _and _killed her." I said, replaying the memory where Lily shoved me across the room.

Man I missed Lily.

Now the look on my mother's face was anything but sad. It was total anger and anguish. I watched carefully as her eyes turned a blood red, and someone screamed in pain.

At first I thought it was me, but then I saw my dad lying on the ground in pain. My mom pulled me back, and her eyes glowed red once again, and more pain came to my dad, to my enjoyment. It felt good to see him suffer, as sick as that sounds. Now he knew what I was feeling when everyone around me was getting hurt.

"Get out of here."

"But I-"

"Go Ariana!"

I really didn't want to leave my mother there with my ex-father, but I didn't really have a choice. I took one last look at her and ran out the door. Great, my mother had just come back and now my dad was going to probably kill her, I thought as I was running down the street. I had no idea where I was going, but I somehow found my way to Stiles's house.

Should I tell him what happened? Should we go back and help her? Stiles opened the door and gave me a surprised look, but he smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I just-uh-wanted to see how your dad was doing!" I lied, leaning inside to see if his dad was there.

"Oh, okay, he's in his office."

"Is he still freaked out about all of this?"

Stiles shrugged as I stepped into his house. As we were walking up the stairs, I noticed a picture of what had to be Stiles's mother. She was very pretty, and I thought about asking him about her, but decided against it. He was touchy about his mom, but I don't blame him. "I had to get out the checkerboard again to explain everything better." He said as we walked into his dad's office, where he was reading some papers.

"Hey Sheriff."

He looked up and nodded, "Ariana, staying out of trouble tonight?" No, I thought to myself. I smiled and nodded my head, looking at the pictures around his office. Most of them were of Stiles and him, but again there was one of his wife. Only one though. They must not like to have a constant reminder of her like other people usually would. Some were of Stiles and Scott, and past police officers he must be friends with.

"How are you doing Sheriff Stilinski? With all that's happened I mean."

"Well it's definitely strange, but I'm adjusting."

"It might help with your job a little, like hearing and being stronger and stuff."

He nodded, looking up from his pile of papers that looked really confusing. "Yeah, that's a plus." he replied, and I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. Stiles took out his phone and excused himself from the room.

Stiles P.O.V

Why was Ariana here so late?

She doesn't usually just show up at places like that, it wasn't like her. The panicked look on her face when I answered the door made me suspicious. So I called Scott after excusing myself from the room of awkwardness with Ariana and my dad.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ariana's at my house."

"What? Why?"

I threw my hand up in the air, not having a clue.

"I was hoping you could tell me!"

Was there something she wanted to tell me but can't? Is Hayden possessing her like he did to Lily? I closed my eyes and got a sadness inside me. Lily. I missed her so much…I wonder where we would have been, relationship wise, if her stupid dad hadn't been a total animal and track them down. Then she wouldn't be gone and we would be together.

"Stiles!"

"Woah, what? Sorry, zoned out for a sec."

"Find out why she's there!"

"Alright, I'll call you back."

I hung up and walked back to the room to see Ariana and my dad laughing at something. "What's up guys?" I asked slowly, walking towards them. They looked up at me and then looked at each other, "Nothing." My dad answered, still laughing. I stormed over and grabbed the picture that he was showing to Ariana. It was my first grade picture, when I had crooked teeth and a chubby little face.

"Really dad? This is the worst picture I have ever taken!"

"It's so cute!"

I gave Ariana a look, "If it's so cute, why are you laughing?" I asked, making her start giggling again. I threw the picture aside and grabbed Ariana's arm. "I have to have a private conversation with you." I said, looking at my dad, waiting for him to get out. He raised an eyebrow at me, "This is _my _office, I don't have to _do _anything." I rolled my eyes and walked Ariana out in the hallway, shutting the door.

"Ariana, why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted to check up on your dad."

I had to give it to her, she could be pretty convincing when she wanted to. But I didn't quite believe her yet. "Ariana, I know you're lying. Just tell me why you're here so late." I asked nicely. The look on her face made me know that she wanted to tell me, but couldn't or wouldn't. "I-I just felt bad for not helping you dad earlier." I knew she was lying again, but I knew she wouldn't budge, so, being the nice guy I am, I decided to drop it.

"Alright."

"I should probably get home now, have a nice night Stiles."

I walked her out the door and watched as she disappeared into the night.

I had to find out what she did.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for over 10,000 views! Means a lot: ) I have an idea for another Teen Wolf story, I'll give you a sneak peak kinda thing tomorrow. It's a Derek love story, since Derek is the love of my life: )**

**Thanks again!**

Chapter 29- The End?

Scott P.O.V

It was the next morning and I still didn't know what was up with Ariana.

I had gotten a really sad feeling when she said goodbye to me the other night. I felt sadness from her, and she looked like she was never going to see me again. It was not a good feeling. I rode to school quickly, wanting to talk to Ariana badly. I spotted her at a table, reading a book alone. Walking up to her, I pretended I didn't have a clue what was going on. (I actually didn't have a clue what was going on, so pretending was pretty easy)

"Hey!"

Ariana looked up and smiled, "Hey!" Surprisingly, she got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, but now I was positive something was up. Yeah, she hugged me, but never like that. That felt like a 'I thought I was never going to see you again' hug. I smiled at her and sat down, looking at the book she was reading. "The Lucky One huh?" I asked, examining the book. I didn't understand why girls were obsessed with this guy, he just wrote romances. What was so great about them?

"Have you never read these?"

"I'm a guy."

Ariana laughed and took her book back from me. "Well they're amazing. If we live through my dad trying to kill everyone, you have to promise you're gunna read at least one of them." She challenged, and I grinned. "Deal." I answered, seeing Stiles walking towards us. I couldn't have him knowing that I would read those stupid romance novels.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Stiles."

I gave him a look and we both turned to Ariana.

"So, you wanna tell us what happened last night?"

"Uhh…I just went to Stiles's house."

"Before that."

You could see the panicked look in her face and her heartbeat speed up. "It doesn't even matter." She said, trying to concentrate on her book. I put my hand over her book and she looked up at me. "Ariana," I said softly. "We're not going to be mad at you, we're just worried." I said, saying the total truth. She studied me for a second, then sighed and closed her book.

"Alright. Last night I was going to give myself up to Hayden."

Stiles got a crazy look on his face, "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Don't worry, it obviously didn't work out. My mom came and interrupted us."

I gave her a confused look, "Your mom?" I asked, knowing that she had not seen her mother in a long time. Ariana nodded, "I know, crazy right? She just showed up and started fighting him. Now I have no idea what happened to her or where she is." Now I see why she was so worried when she went to Stiles's house last night. I'd be freaking out too if I couldn't find my mom. She buys me food!

"Well," Stiles sighed. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Ariana shook her head sadly, "Not a clue." She leaned her chin on her arms, a depressed look on her face. Right as I was about to reach out to her, Lydia went by us crying. I looked at Stiles confused, and he ran up to her immediately. "Lydia…what's wrong?" he asked her softly, putting a hand on her back. Ariana and I were both listening to their conversation.

"Allison's dead."

Stiles glanced back at me, then back to Lydia. "I'm so-" he was cut off by Lydia hugging him around the waist. Stiles was surprised at first, but then hugged her back and gave me a pained look. Glad I wasn't the only one affected by Allison's death. Stiles stood there and hugged her for at least 10 minutes, then she finally let go. "I'm going home, I'll call you later Stiles." She said, putting a hand on his arm. I could practically feel Stiles freaking out inside.

He half smiled at her and she started to walk away.

"Lydia!"

"What?"

"You still look beautiful when you cry."

Lydia laughed quickly, smiling at Stiles. I heard his heartbeat speed up as she walked away.

"Stiles?"

He didn't respond, so Ariana threw a banana at his head. "Ouch!" he said when the banana hit him. "Get over here!" I laughed, motioning him over to the table. My best friend walked back over and I tried to get Allison out of my head. "We'll start looking for your mom after school." I stated, and Ariana nodded hopefully.

"There won't be need for that."

We all turned at the voice to see what must be Ariana's mom standing there.

Ariana's eyes went wide as her mother walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at her in awe. Stiles gave me a suspicious look, and I returned it. How could she just show up here, without any knowledge of her daughter's whereabouts, and un hurt from her fight with her husband?

"I needed to see where my daughter goes to school."

By looking at my girlfriend's face, I could tell she was suspicious also. Everyone knew it but Ariana's mother herself. She smiled at Stiles and I, and reached out her hand to me. "You must be Scott." I half smiled and nodded, then she shook Stiles's hand, which made him look uncomfortable. "What happened to you last night?" Ariana asked, and we all looked at her curiously for an answer.

But she didn't give us one.

"I got to go, but I'll come pick you up after school."

Ariana looked totally confused now as she walked her mom walk away into the woods. As soon as she was out of sight, we all leaned in closer to the middle of the table. "Did you see that?" my girlfriend said, and I now realized that it wasn't just confusion on her face; it was terror. "She didn't want to tell us what happened." I said, trying to think of reasons she wouldn't tell us.

"Didn't you see her eyes?"

Stiles and I both shook our heads, "No, what was wrong with them?" Stiles asked her. Ariana looked back at where her mother had vanished.

"They looked like Lily's when Hayden possessed her."

Derek P.O.V

Jennifer and I were walking around town.

She had taken a day off to spend one with her new husband. You could kinda say it was our honeymoon. I was so stressed about everything that was going on, it was nice to have a little break. We stopped on the outside of town, where I had parked my car. We laid on the hood of it, staring up at the sky. "Derek?" Jennifer asked me.

"Yes my lovely wife?"

She smiled at me, "What's a good baby name?" That caught me by surprise. "Boy or girl names?" I asked curiously. "Boy." I smiled, knowing that she had found out that out baby was a boy. Holding in my happiness, I searched for good names that suited my son. Something that means strong or brave, I thought, thinking of all the weird names that I had heard over the years.

"Hmm…Fredrick?"

"No!" Jennifer laughed, and I smiled, thinking of other terrible names that she would never let us name our child. After saying about 30 bad names, I finally started thinking about good names. One certain one popped up in my head. I didn't know where it had come from, but I liked it.

"How about Sterling?"

She sat there and thought about that for a minute. My wife smiled softly and nodded her head, "I really like that one…what does it mean?" Star, by brain told me. Where had all of this information come from? I thought to myself. "It means Star." I informed her, lacing my fingers through mine. I kissed her forehead gently, then put my freehand on her stomach.

"Sterling it is then."

We sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, the radio going on quietly. Jennifer looked like she was thinking hard, and I looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She sighed deeply and put her hand over mine on her stomach. "I just can't wait until all of this is over. Then it will be just you, me, and Sterling." Jennifer confessed quietly.

I knew what she meant. She wasn't really used to all of these fights and wars amongst the werewolves quite yet. I sighed, nodding my head at her. "I get that. I can't wait either…this will be the first time in a long time that I've been at peace with myself." I said quietly, remembering how my life when downhill after Paige died. I hadn't told my wife about that yet, but we would have plenty of time for that.

Jennifer looked at me, understanding that I hadn't been close to anyone until she came. She hugged me around the waist, trying to comfort me a little. I smiled and hugged her back, at peace for a little while.

"What do you think he'll be like?"

I smiled, thinking of how many problems we would have if he was exactly like me.

"Hopefully nothing like me."

Jennifer laughed and hit me playfully. "Don't say that…I'm sure he'll be like you in many ways." She started, looking up at the clouds in the sky. "I bet he'll be brave, strong, loyal, and extremely handsome." I grinned and looked down at her. "You forgot smart, kind, caring, and understanding." I added, thinking of all the characteristics she had that she would pass on to our son. I loved saying that. Our son.

"You forgot extremely funny."

I laughed and held Jennifer in my arms as we watched the clouds dance across the sky.

Ariana P.O.V

I was considering ditching my mother after school, but Scott and Stiles convinced me otherwise.

They had a plan to try to find out what she was up to, with me as the investigator. I guess it was worth a shot. So when my mother smiled and walked towards me after school, I played along with it.

"Hey mom. Do you remember the time when we went and played in the snow? That was really fun!"

If my mother was being possessed, I knew she was still strong enough to hide all of her memories from my father. He wouldn't know what I was talking about, and that is how we would know that he wasn't really my mom.

Just as planned, I saw the confusion in her eyes, and the panic in her heartbeat. I pretending I wasn't paying attention, but I kept peeking over to see her expression. "Oh, yeah, haha…good times!" She said, trying to play along with it. I smiled and thought of anything else I could use against her. "How was school?" my mom asked me, and I shrugged.

"It was alright…do you remember the first time you brought me to school?"

Now I was making things up, but I knew he wouldn't know the difference. "Yeah…you were kicking and screaming until I left." She said, but I could tell she was lying. You would think he would be a better liar than this. He was almost making it to easy. All of a sudden, I was thrown to the ground by something. My vision was blurred and I was having trouble focusing on the person standing over me.

"This is the last time Ariana. The last fight. I have had enough of people getting in my way. Maybe I won't attack tomorrow, maybe not the next day, maybe not for months. But I will beat you Ariana, and all of your loved ones will be _gone._"

I felt like I was seeing black and white, but my hearing was still crystal clear. So he had gotten to mom too, I thought. First Lily, and now his own wife. His words sent chills down my spine, and I was paralyzed with fear as he leaned his face down right in front of mine.

"You will lose Ariana. You will lose_ everything._"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! So this is the last chapter. It's been a wonderful ride, and I wanna thank you all for reading it! The reason I am ending this story is because…1. I have a even GREATER idea for another TeenWolf story! And 2. I didn't know what else could happen in this story! Again, thank you SO MUCH for reading! It means a lot: )**

**Heres the sneak peak summary thingy for my new story, which will come out in a few days. **

**Shay was just a typical girl with a drug addict, doesn't-care-about-anything-else then Derek found she struggles with juggling school,3 jobs to pay for medical school,being a werewolf,a**_**nd**_** falling in love, Shay discovers that she isn't the only who with bad luck in the world. Can she get Derek to open up a**_**nd **_**protect their pack from Kate Argent? Or will she lose the pack a**_**nd **_** her scholarships?**

**I hope you'll read it: )**

**Chapter 30-In The End**

**Ariana P.O.V**

This has to end.

That was the only thought running through my head as I stormed into Derek's house. Derek and Peter were talking about something, but stopped when they saw the look on my face. "This ends now," I started. "We're going to find Hayden, and we're going to kill him. And you're gunna help me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Derek and Peter looked at Scott and Stiles, then at each other.

"We can do that."

"Good."

"What's are plan?"

We're supposed to have a plan? I thought, not really thinking that part through. "Find him, kill him." I answered simply, leaning against the wall. Derek shook his head, "We need an actual plan." He protested. I shook my head, "You can't have a plan with my dad. They never work." I replied, pacing around the room. I didn't want to sit here and argue with Derek, I wanted to go kill Hayden before anyone else gets killed.

Derek looked at Peter, and Peter looked at me.

"Let's get going."

Scott and Stiles didn't look like they liked this "plan" but they knew they couldn't do anything to change my mind. "I know where they are, so all we have to do is kill them." I said that like It was an easy thing to do, which I knew it wouldn't be. But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand it if someone else got hurt because of me.

"That doesn't sound like a very good plan." Stiles said as we jumped in his jeep.

"I know…but it's the only "plan" we have."

We got to the old abandon playground in a few minutes.

I had a vision of my dad and mom playing on this playground when they were little kids, so I knew they would be here. Sure enough, as soon as we got there, my dad and mother came out from the trees. My poor mother looked like she had been beaten up, but I think we all knew who did that. She was still possessed I could tell, which wasn't a good thing for us. Sure, we had numbers, 6 werewolves and 1 human, but they had 2 very powerful people.

"Hello again Scott, Derek, Ariana."

"Hey, what about us?"

Stiles had his baseball bat ready, although I didn't think it would do much good. Hayden laughed and walked a few feet forward, and that was where I wanted him to stop. "That's close enough." I said, gritting my teeth together. He studied me for a second, "You're angry." He said simply, and I glared at him like I had never glared at anyone before.

"You-have-no-idea."

The anger was killing me inside, and I had had enough talk.

I jumped onto the playground slide, than pounced onto my father.

The rest of the pack followed me, jumping and throwing parts of the playground at Hayden and my mom. Focusing my mind on his, I pried the worst memories out of his brain, pulling them into mine to use against him. I didn't have time to look at them because I was too busy trying to fight the blows coming from Hayden. He drilled me right in the stomach, sending me back against the playground. I got up and threw some equipment at him, which only distracted him for a second.

That second gave us enough time to pounce on Hayden.

Scott jumped on his back, slashing and cutting his chest as much as he could. They healed fast however, and he threw Scott into a tree after a few seconds. But I saw a hint of panic in his eyes as he looked from his ex-wife to me. I ran at him, throwing my arms out at him with my claws out. He grabbed one, and I used my legs to push him backwards into the rocks.

Derek came over to help me while Peter, Cora, and Issac restrained my mother. It was then I realized that Hayden could only control her when he wasn't fighting. Right as he was laying on the ground, Mom started punching and kicking everyone that was holding her down. "Hey!" Stiles yelled at him, breaking his concentration. I guess he had figured it out too. His baseball bat came smashing down on Hayden's head, but it was the bat that got smashed.

"Stiles, get out of there!"

I didn't have to tell him twice.

After he ran out of the way, Scott and I charged at Hayden from different directions. He dodged Scott, who almost flew right into me, and he dodged me as well. Derek drilled him right in the face, and you could hear something crack in there. I didn't know if it was Derek's fist, or my father's cheek. I hoped it was his cheek. I noticed that Issac and Peter were staring at my mother's body, which was now laying on the ground lifeless.

They had no blood on their hands, but there was blood poured out all around her. Which meant it wasn't them who did it. I realized that Hayden was the one that killed her. I ran over to her, and found that she was still breathing, but barely. "Mom!" I said, holding her head in my hands. Her eyes were barely open, her breath staggered.

"I-I'm glad I got to see you Ariana."

I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't find it inside me. She weakly smiled at me, and then her eyes closed, and I was once again left with the lifeless body of my family member in my arms.

I stared at her for a few seconds, feeling the tears coming.

This was it. This was the last time he would ever take something away from me. Never again.

I stood up, looking at the bodies of bloodied werewolves everywhere, struggling to stand up and keep fighting. Scott was still fighting, but he was losing badly. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and I could see that he was weakening. As I slowly walked toward Hayden, all the images of Scott came up in my brain.

I still had Scott.

And I was going to keep it like that.

Hayden threw Scott to the side, and made direct eye contact with me.

"Don't you see my daughter?! You can never win! You can never defeat me!"

I just continued to stare at him, feeling all of the emotions I had held in for so long pouring out of me. all the times I told Lily everything would be okay, all the times I nearly broke, everything was leading up to this moment. This man, my own father, had ruined my life. My chances of ever being a normal teenage girl, dating, not being afraid that someone would find me and kill me. He had ruined my life. Now I was going to ruin his.

Using all of my energy, I summoned all of those dark memories from Hayden's sick mind, all those terrible days, and terrible memories. He seemed to be frozen in his spot, his eyes unblinking and unresponsive as I threw those memories right back at him. The wind came up, the rain started pouring, and the playground started to sway as the lights around us flickered. Everyone on the ground watched as black blood started pouring from his eyes and nose.

"What-What have you done!?"

"Trust me. You don't ever want to know."

I felt myself being drained of everything, my energy, my thoughts, everything. I felt myself falling to the ground at the same time as my father did, and everything was starting to go black.

_You did it Ariana_! I heard Lily saying to me excitedly. I looked left to hazily see Lily standing there, smiling down at me. My mom was there too, holding Lily's hand. _I am so proud of you, my daughter. _My mother said, also smiling at me. _We'll see you again soon, don't worry,_ Lily said, and their images started to fade away. I did it, I said to myself, as images of Scott became more and more blacker.

I did it.

"Ariana? Ariana, wake up!"

_About 9 months later…_

"Awww he's so adorable!"

"He'll get all the girls when he's older."

I smiled as I held little Sterling in my arms, watching as he giggled and laughed at Stiles's faces he was making. Little Sterling had been born a few weeks ago, and this was the first time we had all seen him. Aunt Jenn said that Derek had almost passed out when he was born, which made us all laugh. "So you can fight werewolves, but you can't handle a baby being born?" Stiles joked, poking Derek in the side.

Derek pushed Stiles over onto the couch, making Sterling laugh.

"By the way, Scott and Ariana, Derek and I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at Scott, who was sitting right next to me. "Alright…" I said, wondering what it was they wanted to ask. Derek came and sat beside his wife, then smiled at us. "How would you like to be the godparents?" Derek asked, and I looked at Scott excitedly. Scott grinned and nodded his head, "We would both love that." he answered, and I squealed with delight. I was going to be a godparent! I thought excitedly, jumping in my seat.

Aunt Jenn and Derek smiled at us, and I handed Sterling back to Cora. Scott nudged me, "You wanna go get some fresh air with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, taking his hand and leading him outside to the deck. We stood there in silence for a while, just admiring each other's company. "So we're godparents now." Scott said, smiling over at me.

"Mhmm!"

I motioned him to come sit down beside me on the big, swinging chair. He sat next to me and put his arm around me, not being able to stop smiling. I giggled, "What are you smiling about?" I asked, nudging his shoulder playfully. He smiled even bigger and shrugged, "I guess I'm just happy. I love kids." He said thoughtfully, looking off into the sky.

"I do too…hopefully one day you and I will have kids."

My boyfriend smiled down at me, then kissed me on the lips swiftly.

"Nothing would make me happier."

_**The End**_

_**3**_


End file.
